Solo quiero decirte que te amo
by Angelina
Summary: Una historia de amorodio entre James y Lily, ¿Por qué ser adolecente es TAN difícil?
1. Introduccion

Nuevo, fic, espero que guste... estoy terminando el capitulo 13 del otro, no desesperen...  
Besotes  
Lu  
  
  
  
  
Los ojos de Lily Evans brillaron mientras ella corría para encontrarse con su mejor amiga, Susan March.  
  
  
Lily tenia 17 años, el pelo rojo enrulado, unos ojos verde esmeralda en los que cualquier chico podría ahogarse, piel blanca como la nieve y el cuerpo perfecto. Era Premio Anual de la casa de Gryffindor y sin duda, una de las más populares chicas de Hogwarts. Tenía un temperamento bastante fuerte, que reservaba para sus enemigos: Lucius Malfoy, James Potter y Severus Snape. Su mejor amiga, Susan March era todo lo contrario a ella, su pelo era de color trigo y le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía la piel morena y los ojos grises, era buena con todos...bueno, con "casi" todos, excepto Potter. A las dos gryffidors no les faltaban motivos para odiarlo, había mas corazones rotos en Hogwarts por el que por es resto de los chicos. Lo de Lucius Malfoy era simple: era un idiota y Severus Snape más que un enemigo era un títere, algo con lo que las amigas se divertían cuando y como quisieran. Porque esa era, precisamente, la otra cualidad en común que las dos tenían: las bromas. Las amaban mas que a nada en el mundo.  
  
Mientras ellas charlaban en la mesa sobre la próxima broma que le iban a hacer a Snape, James se acerco con los merodeadores y una chica de Ravenclaw, que probablemente estaría llorando en su cama la semana entrante, preguntándose que pudo salir mal y culpándose del termino de esta "relación" con Potter.   
  
James Potter tenia 18 años, un cuerpo de atleta, pelo negro enmarañado, con mechones rebeldes que le caian sobre los ojos, de color miel. A esta altura, Potter podía acostarse con quien quisiera era lo que en el mundo muggle llamamos sex symbol, claro que, Lily y Susan eran de las pocas chicas que se habían resistido a sus encantos.   
  
-Entonces- dijo el aludido sentándose- ¿Dime quieres salir una de estos días...Sandy?  
  
-Sandra  
  
-Sandra  
  
-Si estaria bien  
  
-¿Qué tal Hogsmeade este sábado a las siete?  
  
-Genial  
  
-Bien- James se levantó y besó a Sandra en la boca. Lily miro a Susan y levantó una ceja en señal de "Ah eso lo he visto antes".  
  
Los chicos se sentaron.  
  
-¿Va a ser algo serio esta vez James?- preguntó Sirius untando una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa. James rió.  
  
-Claro que no  
  
-Porque eso no me suena a nuevo- murmuro Lily a su amiga.  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
-Nada Jamsie...¿Nueva novia?¿Qué paso con... como era su nombre... o si Holly?  
  
-No lo sé, decía cosas raras sobre Tu-Sabes-Quien  
  
-Oh, ¿Enserio?¿Holly Nott hablando del Señor Tenebroso? No puedo creerlo- replicó Susan, pero Potter no entendió su ironía, porque dijo.:  
  
-Aunque no lo creas, es verdad.  
  
Susan le dedico una mirada cortante tomo a Lily de la mano y las dos se fueron a Pociones.  
  
Los Merodeadores era un grupo bastante diverso, primero estaba Potter que era el jefe, y el mas popular de todos ellos. Sirius Black era casi tan popular como Potter y además era su mejor amigo, tenía el cabello marrón claro y los ojos color azul oscuro, buen físico y aunque no era tan descarado como Potter, salía con chicas de vez en cuando. Remus Lupin era el miembro final de los merodeadores, tenía ojos verdes, no tan brillantes como los de Lily y el cabello color arena, era el más estable de los tres, cuando tenia novia era fiel y muy dulce. Probablemente por eso era el que mejor se llevaba con las chicas.  
  
Mientras caminaban, las muchachas hablaban de la próxima broma que le iban a practicar a Snape.  
  
-Se me ocurrió una idea brillante...- comenzó Susan- ¿Qué tan gracioso te parece Snape vestido con un lindo vestidito rosa con puntillas?- las dos amigas rieron.  
  
-¡Y dos colitas! - agrego Lily.  
  
-Si y zapatos haciendo juego.  
  
-Pero... Sus, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso? Ya se que Snapy no se mira a la espejo y gracias por eso, un espejo roto en la superstición muggle son 7 años de mala suerte..., de cualquier manera, el castillo esta lleno de armaduras y se podría reflejar en alguna- Lily vio el brillo en los ojos de su amiga- A menos que...  
  
-Exacto- confirmo Susan- Será algo genial, todos se reirán de él y ¿Sabes que es lo mejor?, nadie va a sospechar que fuimos nosotras...  
  
-Lo se, somos demasiado...¿inocentes?  
  
Las dos amigas estallaron en carcajadas nuevamente. Cuando Susan y Lily entraron en la sala común luego de pociones, e encontraron con un espectáculo bastante patético, James con una chica sentada sobre el... podrían asegurar que esa chica no era Sandra. Se besaban apasionadamente.  
  
-Oh por favor, consíganse un cuarto- grito Lily- Acabo de comer, esto es asqueroso Potter.  
  
-Bueno...¿Nos vemos luego...Kelly?  
  
-Cindy  
  
-Cindy  
  
-Si eso esta bien- lo beso de nuevo- Nos vemos.  
  
-Por dios...¿Y yo tuve que presenciar ese desagradable e irreal espectáculo?- replico Susan.  
  
-Ahhh, c'est la vie, parfois nous devons compter nous sur les conséquences - contestó Sirius desde una mesa- ¡Jaque mate!- le grito a Remus a continuación.  
  
-Basta Sirius, no voy a jugar mas contigo si sigues haciendo trampa, no es justo.  
  
-Yo juego- dijo Lily- Sirius ¿Desde cuando sabes francés?  
  
-Desde que me la pase en Francia con mis padres...- Lily le dirigió una mirada significativa- Bueno desde que Cosette enseño...Cosette... la extraño.  
  
-Ohhh ¿El pequeño Si se puso melodramático?- dijo Susan con voz melosa  
  
-Oh ya cállate, así que James, ¿Otra más?  
  
-Por favor Sirius pareces mi madre  
  
-No se que pensara Sandra.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-La chica de Ravenclaw con la que vas a salir el sábado- aclaró Remus.  
  
-Oh ella... no tiene por que enterarse.  
  
-Jaque Sirius.  
  
-¡Hiciste trampa!  
  
-Por favor, mira quien habla, el Señor Sirius "nunca jugué limpio en mi vida" Black.  
  
-Eso no es verdad.  
  
-¿Ah no?  
  
-Juego limpio a la botellita.  
  
-Es difícil creerte Black.- replicó Susan- Muy difícil.  
  
-Si lo sabrás March.  
  
Era verdad, en quinto, jugando a la botellita, un juego muggle que consiste en una ronda de chicas y chicos y una chica tenia que empezar tirando la botella y al chico que señalaba tenia que besarlo y así sucesivamente, si la botella te apuntaba eras el próximo en tirar. Cuando le toco a Susan, tuvo la mala suerte (N/A: mentira!!) de que apuntara a Sirius, así que Sirius la beso, pero no fue solo un besito, él lo convirtió en un beso apasionado, en el que Susan se dejo besar.  
  
-Ya basta Black, cada vez que hablamos sacas ese tema a relucir, no es necesario ¿Sabes?.  
  
-Claro que lo se.  
  
-¿Habrá alguna forma de que te calles de una buena vez y te quedes con tus pensamientos?  
  
-Si la hay, pero no va a gustarte.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Una noche con Sirius "Don Juan" Black.  
  
-Antes muerta- con esto Susan se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y subió al cuarto de las chicas.  
  
-Ahora si la armaste Sirius- comentó Lily mientras cogía su mochila y la de Susan.  
  
-Claro que no, fue solo una broma.  
  
-No fue así y lo sabes- Remus parecía enojado con Sirius también y cuando Lily subió las escaleras agrego- hace años que te gusta Susan, desde que la besaste en quinto.  
  
-Lo se, pero no puedo acercarme, ¿Sabes?, me huye.  
  
-Me preguntó porque- contestó Remus con tono irónico.- Me voy arriba, tengo tarea de Pociones que terminar.  
  
-Bien, yo quiero dormir, ¿Vienes James?- cuando Sirius se dio vuelta lo vio abrazado a Juliet, una chica de segundo, muy cerca de ella. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y murmuro: "No puedes enseñarla trucos nuevos a un perro viejo".  
  
-Mejor vamos Sirius, dejemos al Casanova solo...  
  
-Va a ser lo mejor.  
  
  
  
-Es un idiota- dijo Susan entre lagrimas- Lo odio.  
  
-Sabes que no es así- Lily tenía la cabeza de Susan en su falda y le acariciaba su largo pelo castaño.  
  
-Si lo es, ¿No te das cuenta que es igual que Potter?  
  
-Sabes bien que no hay nadie tan idiota como Potter.  
  
-Si lo hay... Snape- las dos amigas rieron.  
  
-Pero Snape... bueno, la única mujer que ha tocado es su madre...- rieron de nuevo.  
  
-No te conté esto, pero el otro día lo encontré encerrado en un armario con Holly Nott y me hizo jurar que no se lo dijera a nadie sino me echaría una de sus pociones en el jugo de calabaza.- Susan seguía llorando, pero mas calmadamente ahora.  
  
-¿Y tu le creíste?  
  
-Claro que no tonta, pero no te encontré para contártelo y luego me olvide del asunto.  
  
  
-Ya veo...¿Y que hacían?  
  
-Jugaban a las cartas- dijo Susan con ironía - ¿Tu que crees?, él casi le había sacado la camisa a Holly y ella, bueno, se puede decir que vi a Snape con el torso desnudo.  
  
-¡Que asco!¿Y no te descompusiste?  
  
-No...Aunque no parezca tiene buen físico.  
  
-Las cosas que te puedes enterar después de tantos años.  
  
-Lo se  
  
-¿Se te paso la bronca?  
  
-Si gracias, ¿Nos ponemos en marcha para el plan Snape con tutu?  
  
-Claro  
  
Las dos amigas pasaron los ratos libres de los cuatro días siguientes haciendo pociones, probando encantamientos contra los espejos y siguiendo a snape, para verificar el camino que seguía todas las mañanas, la noche del viernes Susan salió a hechizar todos los espejos y armaduras del camino que hacia Snape cada mañana para llegar al comedor para que cuando este pasara se viera como siempre con su asqueroso pelo negro grasiento y su toga negra que parecía ser la misma todos los días y asombrosamente, no lo era y Lily fue hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin con la capa invisible que le robaban a James para hacer las bromas y hecho la pocion en el te que Snape se sirvió para estudiar. La poción tardaba cuatro horas en actuar, así que Snape estaria durmiendo placidamente a la hora de la transformación. Esa noche las dos Gryffindor no pudieron dormir imaginándose la cara de Snape cuando se viera en el espejo del gran comedor. La mañana siguiente era sábado y por lo tanto los alumnos podian no tener puesto el unifor  
me, así que las dos chicas se pusieron lo mas sexys que pudieron y salieron al gran comedor. A los quince minutos entro Snape con cara de amargado, al parecer no tenia un buen dia y mientras caminaba, la gente se seguía riendo de el... que raro.  
  
-¿Qué tengo monos en la cara?- grito.  
  
-Ojala los tuvieras- dijo Susan en voz baja, tratando de aguantarse la risa, mientras todos los demás se reían.  
  
Por fin el momento había llegado, Snape se dio vuelta en el espejo del Comedor y no pudo reprimir un grito de desesperación, él, Severus Snape el mejor alumno de Pociones, prefecto y Premio Anual de Slytherin estaba vestido, no con sus togas negras, sino con un vestido rosa con flores y puntillas, unos zapatos rosas también y dos colitas en el pelo...  
  
-Esto no esta sucediendo- se dijo- Es sólo un sueño...  
  
En eso se escucho otra risa, mas potente que las demás, era la de Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio.  
  
-Severus, ¿Esto fue idea tuya?- le pregunto al anonadado Snape.  
  
-Claro que no señor- Dumbledore se puso serio de nuevo  
  
-En ese caso, Sirius y James a mi oficina, inmediatamente.  
  
Dumbledore parecía disgustado y las chicas se tronchaban de la risa ahora que Potter iba a ser castigado, era el día perfecto.  
  
-Suerte con el castigo muchachos- consiguió decir Susan cuando los chicos ya se iban.  
  
-¿Ustedes hicieron esto?- pregunto Remus con media sonrisa.  
  
-¿Nos vas a delatar?  
  
-¡Claro que no!, son geniales chicas, yo odio a Snape con toda mi alma no se que tiene contra el mundo pero siempre gana, menos hoy...  
  
-No le cuentes a nadie que fuimos nosotras y... SIEMPRE fuimos nosotras...  
  
-Un momento, ¿Se refrieren a la pintura, la goma de pegar, la grasa de ballena y la escoba rota?- las chicas asintieron con la cabeza mientras sus sonrisas eran mas grandes- Son realmente geniales, hubiera dado mi brazo derecho por que esas ideas eran de Sirius y James.  
  
-Lo de la escoba rota fue de ellos un 100 por ciento, bastardos, nosotras pensábamos hacer lo mismo a la semana entrante, no fuimos lo suficientemente rápidas.- dijo Lily entornando los ojos.  
  
-Pero... ellos no te incluyen en sus bromas.  
  
-En la mayoría, pero hay algunas en las que no me atrevo a participar.  
  
-Ya...  
  
-Pero ellos vienen llevándose su crédito hace meses...  
  
-Y los castigos también, preferimos reirnos y saber, muy adentro que nosotras somos las verdaderas "merodeadoras".  
  
-En verdad lo son- les dijo Remus. Los chicos volvieron abatidos.  
  
-No sé quien hace estas cosas- dijo Sirius- Pero cuando lo agarre...  
  
Lily y Susan sonrieron, "Nunca nos atraparas, Blackie", pensó Lily.  
  
Los días siguieron sin mayores complicaciones que los habituales encuentros fortuitos de Potter con diversas damas y las peleas de Susan con los chicos de Slytherin. Y ese fue precisamente el día en el que Susan cambio todo su pensamiento sobre Black.  
  
-Oh aquí vienen las niñitas de Gryffindor, la prefecta, Premio anual, Reina del Universo Evans y su amiguita la mimada "hija del Ministro" March...- Frederik Hunter era el chico mas adinerado, guapo e insportablemente creido de Slytherin.  
  
-Para que sepas idiota, no soy ninguna mimada.  
  
-Para que tu sepas, ni siquiera tienes padre, tienes un robot que se la pasa en la oficina y "para que sepas", se sabe que tu madre murió de angustia, así que March "para que sepas" no tienes ni una familia que te cuide- a esta altura los ojos de Susan estaban llenos de lagrimas, como solía pasar cada vez que hablaban de su madre. Y en vez de irse corriendo como otras veces se abalanzo contra Hunter y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, ni siquiera McGonagall pudo separarlos, tuvo que venir Dumbledore en persona para frenar la furia de Susan.  
  
-Ya, ¡Basta!- gritó tan fuerte que todos los que habían formado una ronda alrededor de la pelea se callaron y Susan se pudo de pie junto con Frederik, que tenia el labio cortado, un ojo morado y un feo rasguño en el cuello. La respiración de Susan era agitada y sus ojos estabas rojos y su cabello hecho un desastre, nadie había visto a Susan así de enojada. - Señorita March, Señor Hunter y Señorita Evans a mi despacho ahora- se dirigió a los demás- todos ustedes vuelvan a sus clases no hay nada mas que ver aquí. Profesora McGonagall acompáñeme por favor.  
  
Lily caminó con Susan por largos pasillos, sin hablarle, su amiga seguía llorando de rabia y su respiración era mas agitada que antes, definitivamente esa fue la peor pelea de Susan y tenia sus razones, nadie había insultado la memoria de su madre de esa manera. La verdad era que su madre se había muerto dos años antes de una extraña enfermedad muggle y él padre de Susan era el actual Ministro de Magia, lo cual no ayudaba mucho, ya que todos (en realidad, los Slytherin) creían que era una mimada con un padre poderoso mas.  
  
Luego de una larga caminata por los pasillos de Hogwarts, llegaron a una gárgola con aspecto feroz, a la que Dumbledore le gritó "Beethoven" y ésta se abrió. Susan estaba perdida en sus pensamientos "Me van a expulsar, estoy segura", pero no estaba preocupada por ella misma, nada de eso. Se preocupaba por su amiga "Lily va a pasar sola la fiesta de Graduación y no podría jugar mas bromas, siempre quedan Sirius y Remus, pero no es lo mismo". Cuando Susan volvió su atención a la realidad, ya se encontraban en el despacho de Dumbledore y ella le hecho una mirada, había un flamante fénix color rojo sobre una varilla de oro y varios artefactos que ella no reconocía.  
  
-Señorita March  
  
-Si señor  
  
-¿Dígame que la impulso a pelearse que este.... caballero?  
  
-Él... bueno el me dijo cosas horribles señor, usted sabe... bueno mi madre...  
  
-Si Susan, conocí a tu madre.  
  
-Yo no puedo... es decir...  
  
-Deje que yo hable profesor- interrumpió Lily- Para ella es muy difícil señor...  
  
-Bien  
  
-Lo que hizo Hunter fue insultar la memoria de Catherine, dijo... bueno dijo que su muerte fue por culpa del padre de Susan y eso no es verdad y usted sabe que Susan y su madre eran muy unidas y espero que recuerde como estuvo ella cuando... bueno cuando Catherine falleció- dos gruesas lagrimas corrieron por la cara de Susan y ella no hizo nada para detenerlas y clavo la mirada en sus zapatillas.  
  
-¿Es eso verdad, profesora?  
  
-Si señor, yo estaba ahí cuando el señor Hunter dijo exactamente esas palabras.  
  
-¿Qué tiene para decir en su favor, señor Hunter?  
  
-Que todo lo que dije lo hice consciente de mis palabras y no me arrepiento de nada... y que a ella- señalo a Susan- deberían encerrarla en un loquero- Susan le dirigió una mirada asesina.  
  
-Bien, si eso quiere, debo añadir que se lo buscó, señor Hunter se descontaran cien puntos de Slytherin y habrá doble detención para usted. Puede retirarse.  
  
-Pero señor, usted no puede...  
  
-Como usted dijo "todo lo que dije lo hice consciente de mis palabras y no me arrepiento de nada", retírese- Susan seguía derramando lagrimas cuando Dumbledore se dirigió a ella- En cuanto a usted señorita March, se que lo que hizo Hunter fue horrible, pero nada justifica que se haya peleado con el en un pasillo, así que se descontaran diez puntos de Gryffindor y habrá una detención para usted.  
  
-Se... ¿Señor?- Lily levantó la mano.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Podría acompañarla en la detención, sabe, nosotras nunca hacemos nada solas y creo que ella no esta en cond...  
  
-Si puede señorita Evans, creo que la cumplirán con Potter y Black... si eso es, la cumplirán todos juntos...  
  
-Pero Profesor, a lo que yo me refería era...  
  
-Está decidido Señorita Evans, puede retirarse, usted también profesora déjeme hablar con Susan a solas.  
  
Cuando Lily y la Profesora se marcharon, Dumbledore invitó a Susan a sentarse con un movimiento de la mano y con otro de la varita hizo aparecer un juego de té con dos tazas y scons.  
  
-Ahora Susan, podemos hablar francamente, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, si sabías como iba a terminar?, Sussie querida, te considero una de las personas más criteriosas e inteligentes que conozco y esta vez odio admitir que me he equivocado.  
  
-Profesor, yo no quería decep...  
  
-No me has decepcionado, linda, sólo que yo pensé que eras un poco más criteriosa.  
  
-Lo siento, pero él insultó a máma y eso es algo que no puedo tolerar, ella lo era todo para mí y odio que la recuerden como la persona que sufrió toda su vida...  
  
-Lo sé, Sussie...  
  
-¿Por qué me llama Sussie?, Mamá me llamaba Sussie.  
  
-Yo quería mucho a Cathy, era una gran persona- Dumbledore miró por la ventana con melancolía- puedes retirarte si quieres.  
  
-Sí, gracias.  
  
-Oh, sólo una cosa más... dile a Lily que el rosa no es el color para el Señor Snape, la próxima vez elijan otra tonalidad de ser esto posible.  
  
-Si señor- contestó Susan reprimiendo una carcajada.  
  
Cuando Susan llegó a la sala común todas las miradas se clavaron el ella, aunque estaba tan sonriente como siempre, todavía tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos. La mayoría se apartaron a medida que ella pasaba, sólo los merodeadores y Lily no le prestaron atención. La tensión crecía y Susan no sabia muy bien que decirle a los chicos, todo iba bastante mal hasta que Sirius interrumpió el silencio.  
  
-Buen gancho, Sus, ¿Crees que algún día podrás enseñármelo?- toda la sala común rió.  
  
-Con todo gusto Black.  
  
-Ya te dije que es Sirius...  
  
-Sirius entonces...  
  
Susan sonrió, después de todo Black no es tan desagradable... 


	2. Ser popular o no serlo, esa es la cuesti...

Gracias por los reviews, Paula, Lucia (tocaya!), cali_chan y Lina.  
Besotes  
**ArWeN**  
(magical_dragon21@yahoo.com)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James. Ese era el problema. Sirius era una buena persona... en el fondo, pero Potter era... bueno era irritante. ¿Acaso nunca va a madurar?, se preguntaba Lily con frecuencia y la respuesta era siempre la misma, un implacable y desalentador "No" que Lily solía repetir con reiteración... incluso más que en otros años. James parecía un buen prospecto cuando se conocieron, pero parece que la popularidad y la fama lo cambian todo, uno se termina olvidando de quien es y de sus amigos. Y era exactamente por eso que a ella no le gustaba eso de la popularidad. Está bien que te presten un poco de atención y que te miren cuando pasas, pero eso de que te persigan por los pasillos para tomarse una foto contigo y después inventarle al mundo que fuiste su novia... bueno, eso era patético. Y eso era lo que creaba la maldita popularidad. Como esa chica Carla Winston, era una perfecta perra, es decir, literalmente una chica codiciada, fácil, algo así como la versión de Potter en femenino, pero más interesada...ella no seducía a los chicos, simplemente tenía una manera... un poco osada de vestirse y de caminar y de hablar y de... bueno, en realidad si seducía a los chicos, pero después ellos no lloraban cuando la veía con otro, esa era la diferencia entre ella y Potter, Potter era malvado, mientras ella era... bueno "una chica fácil". A Susan no parecía afectarle mucho eso de la popularidad, ella simplemente trataba a toda la gente que la paraba por los pasillos con suma calma y su excusa sobre las fotos y los autógrafos era siempre parecida "Hablen con mi abogado" o "Hablen con mi publicista" o "Hablen con mi escribano" o "hablen con mi agente" y como nadie sabe que es un abogado, un publicista, un escribano o un agente, terminan dejándola en paz... hasta la semana entrante que se abalanzan de nuevo con sus cámaras y el círculo se repite. Pero yo no tengo esa capacidad para actuar. No si ella no está cerca. La verdad es que sería un desperdicio para el cine inglés si Susan no fuera actriz, pero probablemente termine siendo profesora o auror, siempre dijo que le gustaba eso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.   
  
Lily intentó concentrarse en su clase de Historia de la Magia, pero, como la mayoría, no lo logró, simplemente miraba como Carla y James se pasaban papelitos por debajo del banco, "Patético", se dijo. Eso es lo que debería pasar, que se queden juntos, así Potter no podrá romper más corazones y Carla no molestará más al resto de los chicos. Susan y Sirius también parecían enfracasados en una conversación... papelitos mediante. Ella parecía la única sola, ahora... eso era aún mas patético que Snape en tutu...Hasta Susan se había conseguido "un chico", por así decirlo. Toda la situación cambió cuando puso Lily fijo la vista en su banco y encontró un papel. Era de Remus. Decia:  
  
  
  
Se te ve muy pensativa, Lily...¿Qué aquejará la mente de nuestra merodeadora estrella?. Fuera de broma, puedes contármelo...  
  
  
  
Te has conseguido un chico al parecer Lil. Le contestó el papel:  
  
  
  
Sólo pensaba en la popularidad... y en que James no fue siempre así de idiota...  
  
  
  
Así, Remus y Lily entraron al juego... el papel de ellos quedo como algo así.  
  
  
  
Se te ve muy pensativa, Lily...¿Qué aquejará la mente de nuestra merodeadora estrella?. Fuera de broma, puedes contármelo...  
  
  
  
Sólo pensaba en la popularidad... y en que James no fue siempre así de idiota...  
  
  
  
Lo sé, últimamente está peor que nunca ¿Sabes?, como un zombie, la verdad que esto de ser una estrella de quidditch le afectó el cerebro.  
  
  
  
Me imaginaba que pensabas así... Remus... ¿Puedo serte sincera?  
  
  
  
Claro  
  
  
  
En realidad estaba pensando en como vengarme del sopenco de Hunter... Sussie no está muy bien últimamente, se queda hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo y siempre se escuchan sollozos que provienen de su cama, estoy preocupada...  
  
  
  
Eso apesta...¿Y le has preguntado que le pasa?  
  
  
  
Si... me ha dicho que extraña demasiado a su madre y que Hunter sólo le hizo acordar de cómo sufría ella encerrada en su casa.  
  
  
  
Si puedo ayudarte en algo...  
  
  
  
Timbre. Por fin... no quería seguirle contando a Remus la vida de sus... no es que no confíe en el pero, bueno el y Potter son amigos y el podría decir algo por equivocación... Sussie me mataría, me cortaría en pedacitos y me tiraría al Canal de la Mancha.  
  
Mientras guardaba la carpeta en la mochila siguió mirando a Carla... Es demasiado libre... Demasiado..., se dijo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Útimamente las cosas habían estado un poco mejor, la detención fue muy leve... sólo limpiar la sala de trofeos y eso, entre cuatro, era muy fácil, en realidad nada había cambiado mucho, Potter terminó su tarea lo más rápido que pudo y se fue corriendo, alegando que tenía una "cita" con una chica de Hufflepuff, claro que lo que para él era una "cita", para el resto del mundo era solo un encuentro en donde dos personas dormían juntas. En general en Hogwarts, esas personas eran o Potter y alguna chica o Carla y algún chico. Lily también termino rápido, con todo esto de la broma a Snape tenia todas las tareas atrasadas y Susan ya la había salvado varias veces. Entonces Sirius y yo nos quedamos solos. En realidad fue una situación bastante incomoda al principio... no teníamos mucho de que hablar. Cuando termine mi tarea fue la primera vez que le hable esa noche:  
  
-¿Quieres que te espere?  
  
-Si no tienes problema...  
  
-No, no hay problema...  
  
-Entonces... para que le diste duro a Hunter.  
  
-Se lo merecía... bastardo...  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo, que lo odias tanto?  
  
-Insulto a mi madre- a Susan comenzaron a ponérsele los ojos llorosos.  
  
-Oh, ya veo, si no quieres hablar de eso esta bien.  
  
-No importa, supongo que después de dos años y medio lo he superado- Susan sonrio y Sirius también.  
  
-¿La querías mucho no?  
  
-Lo era todo para mi.  
  
-Nunca tuve buena relación con mis padres.  
  
-Que mal...  
  
-Lo se, pero no importa mucho...  
  
-Yo paso por lo mismo, Hunter tenía razón después de todo- algunas lagrimas le corrían por una mejilla- No tengo padre, tengo un robot.  
  
-¿Vas a dejar que ese idiota gane?, Susan, por favor, no tienes la culpa de lo que pasa y el tampoco tiene padre si comenzamos a hablar de eso. Su padre es algo así como un gran empresario de escobas o algo así y nunca esta en su casa. Aparte, todo el mundo te quiere, tienes muchos amigos y hasta admiradores, ¿De que te quejas?  
  
-¿Admiradores?, esa es buena Black.  
  
-Por favor, soy el presidente de tu club de fans- Susan rió- Sabes que eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.  
  
-Por dios Black, si quieres que te haga un favor puedes pedírmelo.  
  
-No quiero nada tuyo..., bueno ahora que lo mencionas si quiero... dos cosas.  
  
-Ambicioso...  
  
-Un abrazo... y una sonrisa.  
  
-Oh eso va a costarte.  
  
-¿Cuánto?  
  
-Luego veremos- Susan le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas y luego se echó en sus brazos.  
  
-Se siente bien.- dijo Sirius abrazándola también cuando se separaron agrego- Gracias.  
  
-Oh no me lo agradezcas, te va a costar.  
  
Caminaron juntos hasta la Sala Común hablando de lo malas que eran sus vidas en casa y de lo que les gustaría estar en el lugar del otro.  
  
-Oh ya cállate- dijo Susan- ¿sabes lo feo que es ser la hija de alguien importante?, déjame decírtelo, es horripilante, mis hermanos... están cada uno en una parte diferente del planeta. Todos salvo John que va a tercero.  
  
-Sigue siendo mejor que pasar los veranos solo.  
  
-No lo es.  
  
-Si lo es.  
  
-No lo es.  
  
-Si.  
  
-No.   
  
-Si.  
  
-No.   
  
-Si.  
  
-No.  
  
Susan no quería seguir discutiendo así que besó a Sirius, solo para que se callara (N/A: Si... como no y Bin Laden será el próximo Premio Nobel de la Paz) y funciono.  
  
-Buenas Noches.  
  
-Bu...bu...bu- Sirius se quedó balbuceando "bu" hasta que cayo en la cuenta de que nadie había visto que ella lo beso a el y no al revés- No puedo creerlo, mil demonios- con esto subió al cuarto, para encontrarse con Remus tirado en su cama leyendo "Lo que el viento se llevo", el libro de este trimestre para estudios Muggles y a James escribiendo una de sus cartas de amor. Peter y Charlie, los otros dos chicos de la habitación estaban profundamente dormidos.  
  
-¿Hay una nueva moda o solo quieres parecerte a Snape?- preguntó James apartando la mirada del pergamino rojo en forma de corazon y conteniendo la risa.  
  
-Si Sirius, ya te dijimos, Snape no es TAN popular como para que lo imites.  
  
-¿De que me hablan?  
  
-Alguien consígale un espejo a este muchacho por dios...  
  
Sirius avanzó hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero del baño con los ojos cerrados esperando ver dos colitas o un vestido rosa, cuando los abrio, vio que Susan le había dejado un presente con su beso, la boca llena de labial rojo. Cuando se lo limpio y salió de nuevo al interior del cuarto los chicos lo miraron interrogantes.  
  
-¿Y bien?- Remus rompió el silencio- ¿Quién es?  
  
-¿Quién es quien?  
  
-Un juego para toda la familia... vamos Sirius, no te hagas... ¿Quien es la dama?  
  
-¿La dama?  
  
-La que te beso...  
  
-Oh eso...fue solo un malentendido...  
  
-Si claro, pero quien fue  
  
-Susan  
  
-Estas bromeando  
  
-Claro que no, pero ya te lo dije fue un malentendido. ¿Y tu chica de Hufflepuff?  
  
-Genial..., estaba un poco nerviosa al principio, pero eso se calma.  
  
-No quiero escuchar esto- Remus interrumpió- Me alegro que hayas besado a Susan. Me voy a dormir.  
  
-No lo la be...  
  
-Como sea.  
  
-De cualquier manera, esta chica de huffle...  
  
-No quiero detalles, solo quería saber como te fue, eso es todo.  
  
-Buenas noches  
  
-Lo mismo digo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Cuando Susan subió al cuarto de las chicas, tanto Carla, que estaba pintándose las uñas como Lily que estaba leyendo "El Señor de los Anillos" para Estudios Muggles se la quedaron mirando.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa?  
  
-¿Quién fue?- preguntó Carla, sin dejar de pintarse las uñas de un intenso color rojo.  
  
-¿De que estas hablando?- Lily rió y la miró por encima del grueso libro.  
  
-De tu lápiz labial...¿Estabas en medio de un terremoto cuando te los pintaste o te estuviste revolcando con alguien ?  
  
-No todos son como tu Carla.  
  
-Lo se, ¿No es una lastima?, enserio, ¿Quién es el muchacho que te dejo la boca de esa manera?  
  
-Oh, nadie... fue un malentendido, solo lo bese para que se callara.  
  
-Ya veo- Carla sonaba algo irónica.  
  
-Hablo enserio  
  
-Oh si, te creo...¿Con quien fue el besu... malentendido?- definitivamente era ironía.  
  
-Sirius.  
  
-Esto se pone mejor y mejor- dijo Lily riéndose Lily y cuando advirtió que Susan y Carla la miraban- Oh, es solo que... bueno Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli estan luchando con los...  
  
-Lil... no me interesa- le respondió Susan secamente- Me voy a dormir... ah y... Carla, te presto mi esmalte.  
  
-Gracias, linda y que te vaya bien con Sirius, es un buen muchacho.  
  
-No es mi novio  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
Carla era definitivamente punzante cuando quería. Claro que Sirius no es mi novio, eso es sencillamente impo...bueno el me gusta... un poco, es decir es inteligente y simpático...no simpático sino... encantador y gracioso, hay que admitirlo. Es atractivo también pero... bueno, es lindo pero... me preocupare por eso mañana. Susan se durmió placidamente mientras Lily seguía leyendo.  
  
  
  
Supongo que el plan funciono, aunque sea no se ha preocupado por el tonto de Hunter hoy. Supongo que Sirius si hace "algún" efecto en ella. A lo mejor podría funcionar... ella es demasiado negada como para que esa relación funcione... Lo mismo que Carla y Potter, pero Carla... bueno, todo lo contrario a Susan. Carla y Hunter podría funcionar... eso es... Oh Lily eres brillante, a toda velocidad prendió la luz de su mesita y extrajo del primer cajón un anotador y una birome y comenzó a escribir, cuando ya estuvo satisfecha con todo, se felicito a si misma y puso todo en su lugar, apago la luz y se durmió. Iba a ser la broma del año.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Revelaciones

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Sólo quiero decirte que te amo  
Capitulo 3: Revelaciones  
Autora: Angelina  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
-Yo...bueno pienso que eres una gran persona..., no, estúpido, va a pensar que te refieres a su busto... yo creo que eres una de mis mejores amigas y ... no, si eres su mejor amigo nunca vas a ser su novio...yo quería decirte que te quiero mucho... que te amo... eres la razón de mi vida... eres un cursi Black- Sirius se paso la mano por el cabello por décima vez en los últimos diez minutos y continuo mirándose al espejo- yo he pensado esto muchas veces y creo que ha llegado el momento de decírtelo... ¡Vas a pensar que eres su hermano mellizo separado de ella al nacer!. Escucha.... te amo...  
  
Detrás de el se escucharon carcajadas y un portazo.  
  
-Esta bien, sabemos que eres un egocéntrico, pero...bueno, no pensamos que llegaras a este punto ya- James recibió un almohadonzazo por eso.  
  
-Oh, James ¿Tu llegaste mas rápido?- fue todo lo que le contestó Sirius.  
  
-Bien, amigo, ¿que es lo que te pasa?- Remus se sentó junto a él. Sirius no le contestó- bien, ya creo saber lo que te pasa, James, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos unos minutos?  
  
-Bien, de todas maneras es la hora de mi cita con Cindy.  
  
Ciando James cerró la puerta de la habitación Remus fue corriendo y le puso llave. Remus sacudió la cabeza en forma de desaprobación y se concentró nuevamente en Sirius.  
  
-¿Susan?- Sirius asintió con la cabeza- ¿Quieres que sepa cuanto la quieres pero o sabes como decírselo?- Sirius volvió a asentir.  
  
-Cada vez que la voy a invitar a salir viene el idiota de Howard o Carla o Lily o alguien y la única vez que estábamos solos me puse a balbucear como un estúpido. No lo entiendo, salí con miles de chicas.  
  
-Pero esta es la primera que te gusta enserio...  
  
-Creo que tienes razón...  
  
-Consejo: díselo en francés, a las chicas les fascina y ella sabe hablar en francés así que esa puede ser tu oportunidad...  
  
-Es una buena idea.- Remus se estaba yendo del cuarto cuando Sirius le tiro un almohadón y dijo- Gracias, eres un gran amigo.  
  
-Lo se.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
Lily...¿Que le dire?. ¿Y yo soy el que da consejos ?, si no se que hacer con MI vida, ¿Cómo voy a saber como hacer con la de los demás. No creo que acepte ir conmigo, no soy como James, que liga cada dos segundos y medio. Pero soy un poco mas atento, mas interesado por la persona que esta conmigo y ella... bueno, ella me ve como un amigo, supongo, pero esa sonrisa, su pelo... Bien Remus no seas estúpido, es solo una pregunta.  
  
-¡Lily!- la alcanzó en el pasillo.  
  
-Ah, hola Remus- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y el se sonrojo visiblemente, Lily sonrió- ¿Qué pasa muchacho?  
  
-¿Vas a ir al nuevo boliche el sábado?  
  
-Si, creo que si, ¿Por qué?  
  
-Bueno yo... es decir, quería, bueno quería pedirte que fueras conmigo.  
  
-Claro.  
  
-¿Enserio?  
  
-Si- Lily titubeó- escucha Remus... tengo que ir a biblioteca, ¿No me ayudarías a cargar los libros?  
  
-Oh si claro.  
  
Estuvieron hablando todo el camino a la biblioteca, Remus era definitivamente un chico muy divertido y apuesto también... Oh por dios Evans, que demonios estas pensando, es tu amigo...¿Y si me invito porque quiere ser algo mas?, no eso es impo... en ese preciso instante recordó algo que carla le había dicho hacia unos años, "En el amor nada es imposible" y si en verdad me quiere...parece un buen muchacho... es un buen muchacho...basta, concéntrate.  
  
-Entonces...bailarina  
  
-Si... es solo un sueño, claro, tome clases de chica y ahora tomamos clases en Hogsmeade con Susan.  
  
-¿Susan también?  
  
-Si, aunque ella tiene mucha mas gracia que yo... es mas...energética- Remus se quedó callado- Algún día puedes venir a vernos... si quieres.  
  
-Oh si claro...  
  
-Sirius puede ir también.  
  
-No creo que haya problema- Remus tenía miedo de preguntar esto, pero era inevitable.- ¿Y James?  
  
-Si no hay remedio...  
  
-Bien, estaremos ahí.  
  
-Susan se pondrá contenta... a todas las demás chicas las van a ver siempre...  
  
-¿Hay mas?  
  
-Pues claro, ¿Qué pensabas?, clases de a dos, seria muy aburrido  
  
-Ya veo  
  
Lily entró a la biblioteca, mientras Remus se alisaba el cabello y volvió con una pila muy grande de libros. La mayoría eran de pociones y encantamientos...y había muchos de la sección prohibida.  
  
-¿Cómo hiciste para...?  
  
-¿Los libros? Ah... es secreto  
  
-Es para una de las bromas.¿No?  
  
-Shhh, si- susurró la pelirroja  
  
-¿Para vengarte de Hunter?  
  
-No, para él tengo...tenemos preparado algo muy muy especial, después de este sábado, nada va a ser igual para el o su estúpida popularidad.  
  
-No puedo esperar para ver los resultados.  
  
-Va a ser... genial  
  
Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, Lily murmuro "Por las barbas de Merlín". Y Remus deposito los libros en una mesa.  
  
-¿Necesitas algo mas?  
  
-No...gracias- Lily espero a que Remus llegara a la escalera y se fuera para abrir los libros.  
  
Lily se quedo trabajando hasta la hora de la comida y luego volvió a subir para seguir trabajando, cuando se hicieron las doce, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba totalmente vacía, a Lily le tocaba hacer los encantamientos y a Susan las pociones, y las dos se intercambiaban los roles cada tanto, así, sabían mas de pociones y encantamientos que cualquier chico o chica de séptimo, tal vez Snape sabia un poco más de pociones, pero... ¿A quien diablos le importa lo que Snape sabe? . Sola, mirando páginas y paginas, anotando los números en su cuaderno y al lado frases como "Vale la pena", "Imperdible", "Tenemos que hacer esto" y similares, cuando se hicieron las tres y media, Lily ya estaba por dormirse sobre los libros, pero en el instante en que estaba cerrando los ojos oyó unos pasos en la escalera...  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
Lily se asusto, si alguien la descubría podía tener serios problemas con McGonagall,... y nadie quería tener problemas con esa profesora, así que tomo su varita y estaba preparada para efectuar el encantamiento cuando una cara de despeinados cabellos color arena y se tranquilizo... solo era Remus ¿Solo Remus?... no... tenía dos vasos de chocolatada caliente en las manos.  
  
-Pensé que necesitabas un recreo...  
  
-No debiste haberte molestado  
  
-Si, Lily, por favor, estas trabajando demasiado, déjalo para mañana.  
  
-No tengo sueño.- la pelirroja lo miro con sus ojos verdes brillantes- ¿Quieres hablar?  
  
-Oh si, claro- Remus bostezo cuando ella volteo- Claro- No podía dejar a Lily sola, era "algo" que hacia que su corazón latiese con mas fuerza, que le diera cosquillas en el estomago, no lo sabia muy bien y no estaba seguro de que fuera amor...  
  
-Entonces... ¿Quién te gusta, Remus?  
  
-¿A mi?- Remus enrojeció de repente.  
  
-Si, ¿Ves algún otro Remus por aquí?  
  
-Es cierto... eh ...no se, hay una chica, pero no puedo decirte el nombre, que creo que me gusta, pero no se...  
  
-De que casa es  
  
-No te diré  
  
-Por favor  
  
-Bien, Gryffindor...  
  
-Por lo menos no es una Slytherin...¿Qué año?  
  
-Olvídalo....  
  
-Bien, fue suficiente información por un día...  
  
-¿Y a ti quien te gusta?  
  
-Nadie  
  
-Oh vamos...  
  
-Lo digo enserio, nadie  
  
-No te creo.  
  
-No lo hagas...- Lily bostezo- realmente da sueño hablar contigo.  
  
-Lo se  
  
-Estaba bromeando  
  
-También lo se...- Remus rió y Lily también.  
  
-¿Vamos a dormir?  
  
-Bueno no lo se, Lily si me lo pides así no tendré mas reme...  
  
-Eres un idiota- Lily rió de nuevo- No me refería a eso...  
  
-Lo se.¿Quién esta bromeando ahora?  
  
-Ahora enserio vamos- Lily hizo un movimiento de la varita y todos los libros y anotaciones desaparecieron.  
  
-¿Por qué no hiciste eso desde la biblioteca?  
  
-Porque quería que me acompañaras.  
  
-Oh, bien- llegaron a la escalera y Remus volteo, tomo la mano de Lily y la beso- Buenas noches, princesa.  
  
-Si así quieres jugar...- Lily lo tomo de la cara y lo beso- Buenas noches..."príncipe"  
  
Remus se quedo parado sin saber que hacer, cuando Lily desapareció por las escaleras, dio un pequeño salto diciendo "¡Si!". No pudo pensar en nada mas que ese beso aquella noche, la escena se repetía y se volvía a repetir adentro de su cabeza. Pero en las ultimas veces, había un cambio, Remus, cuando Lily estaba por subiera las escaleras, la tomaba del brazo y ...la volvía a besar.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Lily entró al comedor con Susan de un brazo, llegaron primeras y Lily le estaba contando todo lo ocurrido anoche a Susan... y esta la miraba asombrada.  
  
-Bueno, entonces el me tomo de la mano, la beso y me dijo "buenas noches princesa" y yo le dije...  
  
En ese momento "la víctima" entro al salón, automáticamente, piso la baldosa marcada la noche anterior y un bote de barro le cayó en la cabeza, aunque, les había salido mejor de lo que creían, porque la victima había resultado la mejor que podía tener... era Leslie Hunter, la hermana melliza de Frederik, quien se creía el centro de atención. Las chicas no pudieron menos que felicitarse... Y Dumbledore también reía. Esta vez se quedo callado y no llamo ni castigo a nadie, parece que no apreciaba tanto a Leslie como a Snape.  
  
Sirius, James y Remus se estaban riendo cuando llegaron a la mesa, en donde se sentaron en frente de Lily y Susan.  
  
Lily se acerco a Susan y le siguió contando todo en secreto...  
  
-Bueno y yo le dije, "Si así quieres jugar", lo tome de la cara y lo bese.  
  
-¡No!- dijo Susan en voz alta.  
  
-¡Si!- le contesto Lily.  
  
-Pues que atrevida muchacha- Susan miro fijamente a Remus, el cual enrojeció bastante.  
  
-Mira quien habla- Lily miro a Sirius, que también enrojeció.  
  
-¿Y a mi nadie me va a besar?- james cerro los ojos y esperó el beso. Las chicas se miraron, cogieron dos pastelillos de crema y se los estamparon en la cara.  
  
-¿Sabes Sirius?- dijo Susan mientras los otros dos se reían- si alguna vez me ves besando a Potter, mátame, solo para sacarme del sufrimiento.  
  
-Lo mismo te digo Remus.  
  
Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron con la mirada a las chicas que se iban.  
  
-Así que Remus...¿Lily?  
  
-Fue solo una broma.  
  
-Mmmm...  
  
-Oh por favor, no me gusta Lily.  
  
-Si claro- es sarcasmo de Sirius en sus palabras era notable.  
  
-Lo digo enserio.  
  
-Y nosotros te creemos, no es así James...  
  
-Aro e i- contestó James con la cara llena de crema.  
  
-Traducción para personas sin la cara llena de crema: Claro que si- Sirius sonrió.  
  
-Hey ¿Tienen pareja para este sábado?  
  
-Oh no, creo que iré solo- James se hizo escuchar  
  
-No estarás hablando enserio...- Sirius miro a su amigo con sorpresa.  
  
-Claro que si  
  
-¿Y tu Sirius?  
  
-Bueno... todavía no lo se ¿Y tu?  
  
-Con Lily.  
  
-Estas bromeando- dijo James terminando de sacar la crema de su cara. Remus negó con la cabeza- No puede ser... yo nunca estuve con ella y ahora tu... no lo entiendo.  
  
-No se te ocurrió que ella a lo mejor es mas lista que las chicas con las que tu sales.  
  
-Puede ser...igual Remus, gran elección... esta preciosa  
  
-¿Puede ser que seas tan superficial, James Potter?- con esto Remus se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor, Sirius lo siguió.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
La sala de pociones estaba parcialmente llena, cuando Remus y Sirius entraron, vieron que era un poco tarde, pero el profesor todavía no había llegado. Los dos advirtieron lugares vacíos al lado de Lily y Susan  
  
  
-¿Quieren sentarse aquí chicos?- dijo Susan. Y los dos, aprovechando la situación se sentaron, Sirius al lado de Susan y Remus al lado de Lily.  
  
  
Marius Winterfall ingreso al salón y hubo murmullos y risitas generalizadas entre las chicas especialmente. A continuación ingreso su asistente, Sabrina, y ahora los murmullos eran de los chicos. Sabrina era la mujer mas extraña que ya mayoría había visto, vestía como muggle y tenia el cabello negro medio avioletado y largo hasta las rodillas. Lo ataba en un prolijo rodete para hacer las pociones. Todos se pusieron en parejas y comenzaron a preparar la poción del sueño, el objetivo principal de ese semestre. Lily se la paso todo el tiempo con Remus ,riendo y hablando, realmente parecían pareja, Remus quiso saber cual era la broma que le iban a hacer a Hunter, pero Lily no dio el brazo a torcer.  
  
  
  
Esos dos... la verdad es que hacen una linda pareja..., en ese momento alguien paso por el pasillo del lado de ella y dejo caer un papel sobre su banco, a juzgar por la minifalda que llevaba puesta, era Carla, el papel estaba rasgado de un pergamino mas grande y solo decía "Acepto". Susan sonrió. La broma se haría y ella cobraría su venganza. Iba a ser decididamente gracioso, solo tenían que ponerle la poción adecuada a los tragos de Hunter y todo saldría bien. Alistar una cámara de fotos y, de ser posible, una filmadora... ahora, ¿Quién la manejaría?, tenían que ser ellas dos, pero iba a ser desagradable...  
  
  
  
La clase de pociones termino demasiado pronto, era la favorita de las chicas, aunque ya no sabian si era por las pociones o por el profesor que tenían.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
Los cinco amigos (James incluido) caminaban por uno de los pasillos del colegio cuando escucharon que alguien caminaba detrás de ellos. Susan sintió que dos manos le tapaban los ojos y trato de liberarse, pero al parecer quien la había agarrado tenia mas fuerza que ella.  
  
-Vamos ¿Quién eres?- No hubo respuesta, por fin Susan tomo las manos y se las saco de los ojos. Volteo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, si era el pero estaba cambiado, esa barbita tipo candado realmente le sentaba muy bien, no se pudo contener mas y lo abrazo con todos sus fuerzas, cuando se separaron, los demás ya no sabían que decir. No lo conocían, ¿Cómo podrían conocerlo? Si el era mas mayor que ellos.  
  
-¿Nos vas a decir quien es el hombre maravilla?- dijo una lily muy sonrojada.  
  
-Eh, si el es, mi hermano, Paul, estaba en séptimo cuando nosotros entramos, mis amigos, ya conoces a varios.  
  
-Oh si claro- respondió el- Aunque no me has presentado a esta señorita tan hermosa.  
  
-Claro que la conoces, es Lily Evans, mi mejor amiga.  
  
-¿Ella es Lily?- el se veía algo asombrado.  
  
-Claro que si  
  
-Bueno- volteo hacia Lily y la abrazo, cuando se separaron agrego- Lily te comento que has crecido mucho desde primer año- Lil estaba aun mas sonrojada que antes y se limito a reírse de forma histérica. Remus miró a Paul algo disgustado.  
  
-Y ellos son Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y James Potter.  
  
Paul miro de soslayo a Sirius a los ojos, de algo le sonaba aquel nombre... lo había leído en algún lugar...bueno, ya pensaría en ello.  
  
-¿Lupin?... me suena...un momento tu no serás el hermano de Luana Lupin, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Paul . James se sonrojo, a el siempre le había gustado Luana.  
  
-Pues si, es mi hermana ¿La conoces?  
  
-Oh si, la conozco- dijo el hermano de Susan en tono irónico- La conozco bastante bien.  
  
-Por favor, no quiero detalles...- Remus sacudió la cabeza- Yo también conozco demasiado bien a mi hermana.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Susan después de un momento incomodo de silencio.  
  
-Bueno eh... yo...¿No se lo dirán a nadie?- todos negaron con la cabeza.- Vengo a ver a alguien...  
  
-¿Una chica?  
  
-Eh... si  
  
-¿Tu chica?  
  
-Basta Sussie...  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
-Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.  
  
-Lo prometo.  
  
-Es una profesora tuya.  
  
-Déjame ver... no creo que sea McGonagall, esta un poco grande, Sprout... hasta donde yo se esta casada con un biólogo marino o algo así...esto nos deja con... Sinclear- Paul solo se limito a bajar la cabeza.  
  
-¿Estas saliendo con Paula Sinclear?- Lily no salía de su asombro.  
  
-No estoy saliendo con ella, es solo una amiga.  
  
-¡Te felicito!- le dijo James de repente- esta monísima... tiene un par de...- Miradas de reprobación- manos increíblemente hermosas y un...- otra vez miradas de reprobación- cabello muy lindo.  
  
-Ya veo...Me han contado que hay un nuevo lugar en Hogsmeade...un boliche...¿Van a ir?- pregunto Paul.  
  
-Si, eso creo...¿Tu también?  
  
-No, esa noche tenemos una cena con unos amigos...solo quería asegurar...digo saber si ibas...  
  
-Ah... bueno, Paul, tenemos clase de Transformaciones en tres minutos, así que te dejamos- dijo Remus consultando su reloj.  
  
Paul siguió a su hermana con la mirada... Susan ya no era una nena y definitivamente no podia tratarla como tal. Justo cuando ya iba a doblar en el siguiente pasillo ese Sirius la abrazo. Ahora recordaba de donde lo conocía...el era el que había aparecido en el diario de su hermana dos años antes, el era el que la había...   
  
-Oh no- murmuro Paul. Efectivamente ese Sirius Black era el que apareció en el diario de su hermana en una lineal que el recordaba perfectamente "Y Sirius finalmente me beso...sus manos se deslizaron desde mi cabello hasta mi cintura, la cual apretó contra su cuerpo mientras seguía besándome apasionadamente".Parecía una de esas novelas pornográficas muggles. Paul no pudo mas que reprimir un grito de rabia al recordar esa línea. Tendría que tener a ese Black bien vigilado. 


	4. Spice Magic

No tengo que aclarar que esto no me pertenece...solo Susan, Hunter, Howard y creo que nadie mas.. ah las múltiples novias de James... la verdad es que james ni aparece en este capitulo... mejor, no lo soporto mucho... gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews... son muy buena gente!!!!. Hey, a esa persona que dijo que no podía hacer a james wuilo o algo así (cosa que supongo que significara mujeriego) es mi fic y si no te gusta no lo leas y ya! y James a lo mejor era mujeriego...

Lali: gracias chica... a mi también me encantan sobre todo Sirius, es un amor!!!!

Cali_chan: gracias!!!!, ya lo se, Susan es una bastarda (no en realidad no, pero bueno...) y eso que todavía no hicieron nada ella y Sirius...

Noriko: aquí tienes la continuación... espero que te guste y gracias.

Gracias a Gaby que leyó, efectivamente esta historia y le gusto mucho... te quiero bonita!!!!!!

Besotes a todos

Ange...

************************************************************************

Ese viernes fue como todos los viernes, Pociones dobles con el bombón de Winterfall, Transformaciones con McGonagall y Adivinación con la vieja lunática de Trelawney. Y por la noche, los muchachos de Gryffindor se reunían a jugar poker y beber y las muchachas... bueno, algunas solo se iban a chismotear a los dormitorios pero otras...

- ¿Que hay Sirius?- preguntó Susan mientras veía su baraja.

- Nada interesante, ¡No deberían estar cotilleando con las otras muchachas?

- Pues no, no somos de ese estilo- respondió Lily- En realidad queríamos preguntarles si podíamos jugar.

Los seis Gryffindors las miraron con asombro. ¿Mujeres?¿Jugando poker?, ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?.

- Las mujeres no juegan poker, Lily- dijo Remus mientras tomaba las fichas del centro de la mesa.

- ¿así que también eres un machista, Remus?, no conocía esa faceta tuya.

- No soy machista, solo que las damas aquí presentes son demasiado, como decirlo _delicadas _para jugar a este tipo de cosas de hombre.

- Mira, cariño, si el afeminado de Potter puede jugar, nosotras también podemos.- el aludido solo las miro con desprecio y siguió concentrándose en repartir.

- Bien muchachas- dijo Potter- Siéntense y juguemos poker- les alcanzo dos vasos con un liquido color miel.

- ¿Se puede saber que es esto?- pregunto Susan mirando con detenimiento el vaso.

- Es whisky, una bebida muggle- respondió Lily- Tómala con cuidado.

Susan se acerco el vaso a los labios y probo la bebida, al principio creyó que se le quemaba la garganta, pero luego de saborearla, la encontró fascinante. En ese momento Potter se levanto Y Lily también.

- ¡Hey!- grito esta- ¿a dónde crees que vas?

- Al baño

- ¿Quieres jugar poker o quieres ir al baño?- exclamo la pelirroja.

- Quiero ir al baño- diciendo esto Potter desapareció tras la puerta del baño de hombres. Todos esperaron hasta que volvió.

- Vengo por tu dinero, Evans.

- Tienes la cremallera abierta, Potter- dijo Lily sin dejar de mirar su vaso de whisky. Potter (después de subirse la cremallera, claro esta) se sentó.

Siguieron jugando y bebiendo por casi dos horas, hasta que solo quedaron los merodeadores, Lily y Susan. Lily había ganado veinte galeones y Susan ya tenia 24 en sus manos. Esa mano resulto excesivamente larga.

- Afuera- dijo Susan.

- Yo quiero dos Remus, por favor- Lily puso su mejor sonrisa y le paso dos cartas a Remus. James murmuro algo así como "Adulona" - Apuesto cinco galeones. – Puso su pila con las fichas que los demás habian apostado en esa mano.

- Afuera- Sirius tiro sus cartas sobre la mesa.

- Yo quiero tres- James paso sus cartas a Remus- Veo tu apuesta Evans - puso cinco fichas sobre la mesa.

- Yo también estoy afuera- dijo Remus- Bien, ¿Qué tienen?

- Full- James dejo las cartas sobre la mesa, cuando Lily hizo un puchero y bajo la mirada, James amago con tomar las fichas.

- Que bueno porque yo tengo ¡Cuatro ochos!- grito Lily. James no sabia que cara poner- Gane, en realidad, gane, creo que voy a hacer una pilita con las fichas de james- tomo una ficha azul- Creo que esta era de Jamsy- tomo una roja- Oh y creo que esta era de Jamsy- James volvió a levantarse de su asiento y Lily canto chocando dos de sus fichas- _Tengo tu dinero y no lo_ _veras mas y tu cremallera sigue abierta_- James se miro la cremallera. Estaba cerrada- _ Hice que la vieras_- Todos rieron.

- Creo que fue suficiente poker y alcohol para mi muchachos- declaro Susan- Me voy- tomo sus fichas y miro a Lily- ¿Vienes, adicta?

- No cariño, tengo que seguir pateándole el trasero al afeminado.

- Ya cállate, solo me ganaste una mano, roja.- se defendió James.

- Susan, ¿Vienes conmigo a la fiesta mañana?

- Oh Sirius lo siento, Howard Carter me lo pidió esta mañana- respondió Susan bastante colorada- Lo siento.

- Esta bien, no importa- Sirius realmente se veía deprimido- Yo también me voy a dormir.

- Será mejor que yo también me vaya- dijo Remus- ¿te quedas James?

- ¿Terminamos esto ahora roja, o prefieres esperar hasta mañana, cariñito?- le pregunto este a Lily.

- No me llames así estúpido y va a ser mejor que tu también te vayas, antes de que te rompa la cara.

- Creo que tomaste de más Lily- Remus tomo a Lily por los hombros y la sentó en un sillón. James cogió sus fichas y se fue escaleras arriba.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Oh si claro me duele un poco la cabeza, nada mas, no te preocupes.

- Si me preocupo, ¿Por qué esos encontronazos con james?

- Porque es un imbécil redomado.

- Buena respuesta, prefiero no insistir, suenas bastante amenazante...

- Oh me lo imagino...¿Puedo preguntarte algo Remus?

- Si claro...

- ¿Por qué me invitaste a mi la fiesta?

- Porque creo que eres divertida, simpática, inteligente y... bueno, yo...también eres muy hermosa.

- Gracias....

Lily se paro del sillón y fue hacia las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas, cuando se dio cuenta que los suyos no eran los únicos pasos que se escuchaban se paro en seco y giro. Remus la había seguido y se encontraron cara a cara, estaban a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia, de un momento a otro, parecía sonar música el la Sala Común, todo se volvía nebuloso. Lily se empezó a acercar, estaba a punto de darle un beso a Remus...

- ¡Lily!- gritó este cuando ella cayo en sus brazos, desmayada- ¿Estas bien?, por favor dime algo, vamos muchacha- vio que respiraba, se tranquilizo un poco, no era lo ideal dormirse cuando estaba un poco pasada de copas, pero era mejor que haber caído en coma o algo por el estilo- Te llevare a tu cuarto- le susurró en el oído, como si ella pudriera oírlo. La cargo en brazos, era tan liviana como una pluma, el no era "el señor fuerza", pero ella parecía hecha de porcelana. Los cabellos rojos le caían sobre los ojos. Remus entro al cuarto y vio que todas las chicas dormían y una de las camas estaba vacía: La de Carla. Deposito a Lily en su cama y la tapo con las sabanas. Se le acerco, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró al oído- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti...

************************************************************************

Al día siguiente, todos estabas bastante alborotados, era la gran noche, se abría el nuevo pub "Spice Magic" (Magia Picante) y eso suponía un gran alboroto, en realidad no había muchos boliches en Hogsmeade, los alumnos siempre frecuentaban "Las Tres escobas" para citarse. también había un par de restaurantes, pero como era excesivamente caros, muy pocos estudiantes los habian visitado. Se decia que ahí era donde Marius Winterfall se citaba con sus alumnas cuando las llevaba a comer, obviamente, el lo había desmentido diciendo que nunca saldria con una alumna (N/A: ja, si como no!!), pero nunca había dicho que no conocía el lugar. Las unicas personas a las que no les importaba el pub eran a los merodeadores. Definitivamente no era su estilo, todos tenian pareja, menos James, para el asombro de too el colegio, incluso de Susan y de Lily que todavía no podían creer que "el afeminado" como hora le llamaban no tuviera pareja... 

************************************************************************

Carla estuvo besuqueandose con hunter por los pasillos todo el dia, todo estaba saliendo a la perfeccion y Carla era una gran actriz. Hunter era atractivo, pero el solo hecho de verla a ella besandolo realmente da ganas de vomitar... Pero, sin irme de tema, Carla era una excelente actriz, no cualquiera podria hacerle creer a Hunter que realmente le interesaba, el bastardo era inteligente... pero los hombres no piensan con la cabeza cuando estan en presencia de una chica como Carla... mas bien piensan con el... bueno dejemoslo ahí. El tema era que, Susan y yo disimulabamos nuestra complicidad tratando de no mirar a Carla y a Hunter y cuando pasabamos delante de ellos, hechar una frase fria y sarcastica, algo así como "Consiganse un cuarto", "Que desagradable" o algo de eso... La verdad era que mientras el dia avanzaba, yo estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, nunca había estado nerviosa por ninguna de las bromas que habiamos hecho y creanme eso es decir algo, pero nunca habiamos ni siquiera pensado algo como esto, era decididamente grande y si alguien llegaba a saber que habiamos sido nosotras, bueno, se nos iba a armar una fea, pero bueno, iba a ser muy divertido. A eso de las diez fuimos a arreglarnos, en realidad no necesitabamos mas de 10 minutos, pero la cita era a las 11 en el comerdor, por lo tanto...

************************************************************************

La verdad era que esa noche Susan parecia otra, sus ojos grises brillaban mas que nunca y se había puesto un vestido que le quedaba espectacular. Era casi por las rodillas, apretadísimo y negro con algo de brillo, escote delantero muy generoso y sin espalda, con dos tajo a los costados que le llegaban casi hasta el final del trasero. Su pelo estaba suelto, como siempre perfectamente peinado, estaba maquillada con negro también. Parecia sacada de una típica película muggle de brujas. Esa noche era sumamente especial y todas habían hecho el mayor esfuerzo para verse sumamente provocativas. Aparte... la cita de Susan era Howard Carter, el chico más codiciado de Ravenclaw. Igualmente, con su vestimenta provocativa, Susan fue el centro de atención por solo unos minutos, luego de la entrada de carla, nadie reparo que había mas chicas en Hogwarts. Carla era, sin duda alguna, la mas atrevida, no se si la mas bonita, pero la mas atrevida... bueno digamos que puedo asegurarlo. La susodicha llevaba un conjunto de "blusa" y minifalda plateados y su blusa era un simple pedazo de tela plateado que se comenzaba en el cuello y se enroscaba por sus extremidades superiores hasta atarse con un moño cerca del ombligo, hasta el profesor de pociones, Winterfall que era muy apuesto y bastante codiciado por las de séptimo (rápidamente me incluyo) se quedó boquiabierto. Y lo mejor era que carla pensaba ir con Hunter, esa iba a ser la gran noche...

************************************************************************

Lily se veía genial, tenia un vestido largo rojo con un tajo el costado y el escote le llegaba hasta el ombligo. Remus no sabía que decir cuando entró y cuando ella le dio un beso en la mejilla... bueno, podríamos haber freidos huevos en su cara. Pero definitivamente, lo más impresionante de la noche sigue siendo Carla.... Potter no va con nadie, que raro, seguro que se reserva para poder estar con la mayor cantidad de chicas posible en Hogsmeade. Que horror. Me pregunto con quien ira Sirius... yo tenia pensado pedírselo, pero Howard me dijo antes y bueno... no pude resistirme.

- Hey Sirius, ¿Con quien vas?

- Oh con Rachel Matthews.

- Wow!, felicitaciones…

- Aunque yo no quería ir con ella…- contestó mirando a carla como si fuera a desprenderle la ropa con los dientes.

- Oh, ya veo... lamento que Carla te haya dicho que no- "No se como pense en ir contigo Black" y se fue.

- Yo no le pedi a Carla- dijo en voz bajita- Mil demonios Sirius... eres un cobarde.

- ¿Quién es un cobarde?- rachel se había acercado a la mesa donde estaban sentados los chicos.

- Oh nadie, no importa...

- ¿Estas bien?

- Claro...- "Tan bien como Snape cuando le pusieron ese vestido", pensó

- Pues no lo pareces.

- ¡Estoy bien!¿Ok?

- Si como sea...- Rachel se paro y se fue a hablar con Howard... y esa la perfecta oportunidad para Sirius, Howard y rachel habian salido durante dos años y por alguna razon misteriosa rompieron la semana pasada, si logro que se reconcilien esta noche...Susan sera mia...

- Pareces muy pensativo chico...¿Algun plan malevolo para esta noche?- le pregunto Remus que todavía estaba ruborizado por la vestimenta de Lily.

- Ya lo creo.

- ¿Quién es la victima?

- Oh no puedo decirte nada Lunatico, lo siento.

- Por mi esta bien, menos problemas... aparte creo que las chicas también tienen planeado algo.

- ¿Enserio?¿Ellas?

- Oh si... creo que sera para Hunter, pero no estoy seguro...

- Es extraño... nunca pense que se arriesgarian a hacer una broma.

" Que poco sabes, Canuto", se dijo Remus mientras observaba a Lily hablando con Carla.

- Bien...¿Esta todo listo?

- Si, todo listo- Carla sonrió- Esto va a ser bueno, gracias por incluirme.

- Oh, no lo podriamos haber hecho sin ti.- Remus llego al lado de Lily en ese momento.

- ¿Ya preparaste tu cartera?- Carla guiño un ojo a Lily.

- Oh si, llevo todo lo necesario, va a ser mejor que vuelvas con Hunter, suerte.

- Suerte para ti también- Carla le paso un papel a Lily sin que Remus lo notara, el rodeo a Lily con un brazo.

- ¿Vamos?- le pregunto. Lily guardo el papel en la cartera rapidamente.

- Vamos.- Lily saco el papel en la puerta y alegando que se le había salido un zapato, lo leyó- "Recuerda mirar la hora así preparas todo media hora antes de las 4 por lo menos. Besos y suerte. Carla"- Lily sonrió, hizo como se acomodaba el zapato y volvió al lado de Remus.

************************************************************************

Todas las parejas se fueron en diligencias de cuatro, Lily, Remus, Susan y Howard tuvieron una para ellos. Cuando se bajaron, Susan tomo la cartera de Lily. Esto extraño bastante a Remus, pero no quería parecer un pesado y no hizo ningun comentario. Entraron al lugar, que ya estaba abarrotado de gente, mas grande que ellos. Divisaron al hermano de Susan que estaba hablando con la profesora Sinclear en la barra y lo saludaron con la mano. Las luces se apagaron parcialmente y la música comenzo a llenar todo el lugar, era salsa, Remus saco a Lily a bailar, el era un gran bailarin, pero ese fue precisamente el momento en el que Lily se puso a debatir consigo misma dentro de su cabeza si realmente quería a Remus, el era muy simpatico, no jugaba con las chicas cono potter y no era tan creido como Black, era normal, era especial, y su corazon realmente se alborotaba al verlo, se pona nerviosa, parecia perderse entre sus ojos y su sonrisa... no sabia si era verdadero amor, es verdad, el era un poco timido, algo falto de personalidad, pero era bueno, dulce y muy muy tierno. Después de estar una hora bailando, Remus se le acerco .

- Lily ¿Podemos hablar?- le grito (con la música tan alta no se podía escuchar nada mas) a Lily en el oido, esta asintió, "Tengo que pensar muy bien en mis movimientos", se dijo "No tengo que ponerme nerviosa".

Cunado ya estuvieron afuera, en una especie de patio que tenia el lugar, Remus le tomo la mano a Lily y se le acerco, ella penso que iba a besarla, pero se detuvo y en vez de eso dijo.

- Lily, es difícil decir esto, porque fuimos amigos durante tanto tiempo... y bueno, yo... creo que esto se esta convirtiendo en mas que una amistad...- Lily sonrió- No te rias de mi por favor, solo trato de ser sincero, es realmente difícil para mi tu sa...

- Remus...- lo interrumpio Lily.

- ¿Qué?

- Callate y besame- eso fue casi una orden.

Remus la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo para si, con una mano le aparto el cabello de la cara se acerco y la beso, Lily lo abrazo por el cuello revolvio su cabello, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Susan miro de soslayo había el bacón mientras bailaba animadamente (Susan era una gran bailarina) con Howard y sonrió, su amiga, la feminista, la rebelde que no pretendía salir con chicos porque eso le hacia perder el tiempo, se estaba besando y nada mas y nada menos con uno de los merodeadores. Cuando la feliz pareja volvió al salón el tenia el pelo revuelto y ella el lápiz labial desparramado por toda la cara... al instante fue al baño. Susan le dijo a Howard que esperara y la siguió...

- ¿Y bien?- le pregunto casi estallando de la risa- ¿Confraternizando con el enemigo?- Le pregunto mientras Lily encendía un cigarrillo. Y trataba de arreglarse la boca con la otra mano.

- Mmm... algo así- Lily sonrió con picardía- Consejo para el futuro, besa increíblemente bien.

- ¿Lupin?- Lily asintió abriéndolos ojos- ¿Lo dices enserio?- Lily volvió a asentir- wow, quien lo hubiera pensado. Lily le paso el cigarrillo a Susan.

- Si realmente bien... aparte sabe todo... 

- ¿Todo?

- Si, todo...desde que punto del cuello debe besar hasta como abrazar a una chica... todo, es increíble.

- Estas enamorada, Lil

- No lo estoy

- Si lo estas...

- Quizás- Lily sonrió de nuevo. Quizás si estaba enamorada después de todo- ¡Sus!, ¿Qué hora es?

- No te preocupes, recién son las- miro su reloj- dos y media. ¿Quieres preparar todo ahora para después quedarte con el Latin Lover de tu novio?

- No es mi novio

- Si eso quisieras...

- Bueno, vamos y preparemos todo, así nos quedamos tranquilas- tomaron el bolso rojo y salieron del lugar sigilosamente.

************************************************************************

Comenzaron a caminar por las silenciosas calles de Hogsmeade, solo se escuchaba la música del pub y Honeydukes estaba abierto, así que algo de luz tenian, fueron hasta la casa que los padres de carla le habian comprado, que quedaba después de la frontera de Hogsmeade, el sitio perfecto, ya que ahí podían usar artefactos muggles. Instalaron la cámara de video y la cámara de fotos escondidas para que Hunter no notara que estaban ahí y decoraron la habitación. Dejaron unas cuerdas y algunos "artefactos" más cerca de la cama, en una de las sillas y pusieron pétalos de rosa sobre el acolchado, les quedo muy bonito. Las dos sonrieron, esa iba a ser una noche excepcional.

************************************************************************

Cuando volvieron al boliche, Remus había estado buscando a Lily por todo el lugar, temiendo que hubiera escapado de el... Ella lo tranquilizo diciendo que había ido a comprar unos caramelos a Hogsmeade, porque tenía acidez. Como eso le pasaba solamente a los muggles, Remus no entendió que era y fin de la historia. Susan dio la misma explicación a Howard y como el tampoco sabia, la dejo en paz. Continuaron bailando hasta que Sirius se le acerco cuando estaba descansando en la barra y le pregunto si quería bailar con el, Susan miro a Howard que ya estaba bailando con Rachel, entonces no le importo bailar con Sirius. Y la verdad era que Howard y Rachel bailaban bastante apretados, así que ella supuso que a Howard no le molestaría que ella bailara su estilo "sexy" con Sirius, de modo que lo tomo por la cintura y Sirius creyó que se moría en ese instante. El cuerpo de Susan estaba prácticamente pegado al de el y ella se movía con tanta sensualidad que el tuvo que contenerse para no tomarla de la cara y besarla. Susan le señalo la barra luego de haber bailado un rato largo y lo tomo de la mano. "dos vasos de hidromiel dobles" le grito al chico detrás del mostrador. Después de haber tomado varios de esos y viendo que Howard no aparecía por ninguna parte, Susan y Sirius fueron al encuentro de Lily y Remus que hablaban muy acaramelados en un rincón oscuro.

- ¿Interrumpimos?- dijo Sirius.

- No para nada ¿Que hay?- pregunto Lily.

- Nada en especial... tengo ganas de jugar poker.

- Bien- contesto Remus y ante el asombro de los cuatro saco un mazo de cartas francesas de su bolsillo.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso- Remus le paso las cartas a Sirius

- Ni yo... eres asombroso- Lily prácticamente se le tiro encima lo beso. Lo otros dos no pensaban seguir viendo eso, así que decidieron jugar ellos dos.

- No tengo fichas.

- Ni yo...¿Que tal con prendas?

- ¿Prendas?¡ No me pienso sacar nada!

- No sacarte ropa Sirius, sino con prendas, jugamos una mano, el que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que el otro diga.

A Sirius le gusto la idea... era claramente mejor jugador que Susan y si ella tenia que hacer lo que quisiera... bueno, eso se iba a poner interesante.

- Bien- Sirius sonrió. Comenzaron a repartir las cartas- Quiero tres.

- La banca toma dos- Susan sonrió y Sirius también- ¿Qué tienes?

- Las damas primero.

- Bien, caballero, yo tengo una Escalera de color, a ver si le puedes ganar a eso.

- Lamento decirte, mi querida Sussie, que tengo una escalera real- Susan se quedo boquiabierta

- Nunca había visto a nadie hacer una escalera real.

- Nunca me habías visto jugar bien. Bien, ahora tu prenda...

************************************************************************

A las cuatro, Carla y Hunter abandonaron el pub, se dirigían hacia la casa de carla, que ya era famosa por todo Hogwarts. Hunter estaba muy feliz... porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar en solo minutos...

************************************************************************

Que tal????, me imagino que a esta altura ustedes ya saben lo que va a pasar... debo decir, la escena del juego de poker entre todos los Gryffindors, la saque de un programa de televisión, llamado friendo... así que si la Warner tiene algo que decirme, los espero con el café listo y una torta de chocolinas...


	5. La broma

Hola gente!!!!!!!!!!, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tuve muchas problemas con la compu y empecé las clases... tengo mucho que estudiar y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo ni para respirar...

Bueno acá les va el 5... espero que guste. Para el registro oficial la mayoría de los adolescentes son así como describo a los chicos (y chicas) de la historia, así que no se impresionen...

Agradezco los reviews...

lucy: muy perspicaz de tu parte muchacha, si, Howard Carter es el arqueólogo, me encanta arqueología, por eso lo puse...

Lali: como e vai?, gracias por el review, espero no haberte hecho enojar, también soy fanática de tus historias, me encantan...

Leia-Pandora: que bueno que te haya resultado cómico acá tenes la broma, aunque todavía no termina...

Sofía: todo a su tiempo, Lily y James se odian, no puedo hacer que se amen en segundos...

Ariadna: que buen nick!!!!!!!, me encanta, a mi también m gusta la pareja L/R, me parece dulce ;-).

Rowen@ Phoenix : Gracias por tu review, me gusta que te guste mi fic (lo de que escribo lindo me hizo lagrimear un poco, debo admitirlo...), gracias.

Polgara: James no apareció mucho en el otro capitulo, que se yo, no me pareció revelante, ya va a aparecer....

Lina Saotome: La mejor escritora de fics que conozco... Sevy... va a tener un papel sumamente importante... pero luego jejeje

Patty*Potter: Gracias por todo lo que decís!!!!!, si, no quería hacerlos gays, es muy común, en cambio la pareja L/R me encanta y la de S/S.... bueno, espero que te guste este cap.

Daniliz: Como ves, no lo seguí pronto... pero voy a tratar de hacerlo desde ahora...

Gracias.

Lucía: tocaya!!!, espero que te guste este capitulo, perdón que no lo subí antes,

no es por hacerme desear, es que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo antes....Gracias.

Slythy: a mi también me encanta tu fic, es bárbaro...gracias por todo lo que decís y espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

Kali: fan de Magic Knight Rayearth... me too!!!!!, me encanta, gracias por tu review!!.

cali_chan: gracias!, espero que la idea te parezca interesante (niños y en especial niñas: no lo intenten en sus casas) .

Honguito : no te mueras!!!!!!, acá esta el cap.

Nienor: acá tenes...

Fernalika: que es eso de omito opinión... te gusto o no?

Eowyn: note que la escena es diferente, justamente la cambie para que lo sea... tocaya de nick!!!, te gusta el señor de los anillos... a mi también, soy fanática a muerte y Eowyn es mi mentora... quiero un Faramir para mi...

****************************************************************

Hunter y carla se besaban mientras ella abría la puerta de calle, Hunter le saco el abrigo, ella se quito los zapatos y a el lo dejo en camisa y boxers, cuando llegaron a la habitación, Carla empujo a Hunter adentro.

- Voy a ponerme cómoda, ya regreso- a esta altura Carla estaba aguantándose la risa, no podía mas. Pero todo no podía arruinarse ahora, estaba saliendo demasiado perfecto.

*******************************************************************

- Y bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Tienes que ser totalmente sincera conmigo

- ¿Eso?- Susan se esperaba hago así como un striptease o aunque sea sentarse encima de Sirius y besarlo o hacer cosillas (A/N:* Eowyn corre desesperada con fansde Sirius tratando de acuchillarla*). ¿pero ser sincera?, eso era fácil.

- Si, pero no va a ser tan fácil, me voy a dar cuenta si no eres sincera, toma esto- había preparado la poción hace meses, y ese era el momento perfecto para usarla.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es fácil, si no eres sincera, vas a aplaudir, aunque no quieras- Susan miro a Sirius detenidamente, el no la envenenaría ni la drogaría, no era así... tomo el pequeño tubito y se la bebió de un golpe, tenia gusto a frutilla.

- Bien.

- Susan, veamos...vamos a probarla ¿Alguna vez tuviste.. bueno, tu sabes?

- Si con mi antiguo novio- Aplaudió- Bueno no nunca me acosté con nadie ¿Bien?¿Que mas?.

- ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?

- No –Aplaudió de nuevo.

- Susan así no funciona la prenda, sinceridad...

- Bien, estuve enamorada en primero- Aplaudió- bueno en sexto - Aplaudió- ¡Rayos!, cabe la posibilidad que siga estándolo.

- Ahora estamos hablando. Entonces ¿estas enamorada?

- Si

- ¿De quien?

- Sirius no quiero contestarte eso- Aplaudió- Por dios, odio esto- Aplaudió- ¡Estoy siendo sincera, esto no me gusta!- Aplaudió- ¿Basta!, esto va a volverme loca, Sirius por favor haz algo.

- No puedo, el efecto se habrá ido para mañana.

- Dios mío- Aplaudió- ¿qué demonios tiene esto?... ahh, no soy católica- Sirius sonrió.

- Ahora prosigamos.

*******************************************************************

- ¿Por qué se supone que Susan esta aplaudiendo a cada frase que dice?

- No lo se- le respondió Remus mirando para ese lado- parece como si estuviera loca... o hechizada.

- ¿Sirius no le hizo nada no?

- No lo creo, tenia planes para esta noche, pero no creo que esos planes sean esos.

- Remus- dijo Lily sentándose en una de las sillas de una mesa cerca de ellos- ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a ser tan irresistible?

- Oh... no lo se... creo que desde que te conocí.

- Eso es muy dulce. ¿Quieres irte?

- ¿Adonde?

- No lo se, a Honeydukes, al castillo, a la Sala Común, a mi habitación...- Lily miro a Remus con intensidad, tenia que probarlo antes de llegar a algo serio. 

Este se quedo mudo y comenzó a balbucear y abrió bastante los ojos.

*******************************************************************

Carla se ocupo de llenar los dos vasos de whisky y de echarle un par (en realidad echo como diez) de las pastillas que le había dado Lily adentro de uno, marco el suyo con lápiz labial, para no equivocarse. Entro en el baño, esta iba a ser la parte mas divertida, se suponía que ella debía vestirse con unas prendas muy provocativas que le había regalado a Susan su ultimo novio (y que ella nunca uso). Hunter iba a morir en su propia desgracia, la cámara de video estaba lista para empezar a grabar a las cuatro y media, y en caso de que esta fallara, la cámara de fotos estaba lista para las fotos. Carla tomo aire y fue hasta el cuarto y se paro en la puerta. Le dio en vaso correspondiente a Hunter y se tomo de un sorbo el suyo, no se había equivocado y Hunter estaba tomando lentamente la droga que había preparado Lily para el. Carla sonrió, eran las cuatro y media.

- ¿Sabes que realmente me mueve Hunter?

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto este terminándose el vaso.

- Que hagas como gallina

Asombrosamente y bajo los efectos de la droga, Hunter empezó a cacarear como gallina, Carla tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse.

- ¿Sabes que deberías hacer ahora?

- ¿Qué?

- Imitar a Potter.

Hunter se puso a hablar y a hacer los mismo gestos que Potter en segundos, así, Carla hizo que Hunter cantara el himno del colegio, toda una serie de villancicos (campanitas incluidas), que bailara alocadamente y que hiciera vueltas carnero y medialunas encima de la camas, para finalizar lo hizo que saltara en círculos diciendo "soy un idiota". Y luego le leyó paso a paso la carta que Susan había redactado a modo de confesión, para que Hunter la repitiera.

"Queridos miembros del colegio: no traten de encontrar a quienes hicieron esto, realmente me lo merezco por ser tan idiota, desconsiderado, fracasado, imbécil redomado y abusador. Lamento todas las ofensas que hice hasta ahora y las futuras.. soy un estúpido y que quede para el registro oficial...

Slytherin apesta, 

Besitos y Cariñitos

Hunter"

La misión estaba cumplida. Carla apago la cámara de video y desconecto la de fotos... no fue necesaria, por suerte... le dio lastima Hunter en ese estado así que se acostó al lado de el, que seguía medio drogado, ella sabia perfectamente que a la mañana siguiente se iba a despertar sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado y eso le daba... ¿lastima?. Por dios, ¿Cómo le podía tener lastima a Hunter, era como tenerle lastima a James, no era peor, porque a James ya lo conocía y su relación era puramente sexual, no había verdaderos sentimientos entre ellos... ¿O si?. "Que estúpida", se dijo, "No puedo estar pensando sobre mi vida privada a hora, nunca me importo tener una relación enserio con alguien y no quiero que me empiece a importar ahora". Hunter se había quedado dormido a su lado. Suavemente se acerco y lo beso en los labios, se lo merecía por haber colaborado con la causa.

Carla se vistió con su ropa y arrastro a Hunter afuera, hacia el banco mas cercano. Con algo de agua bien fría y unas cachetadas logro despertarlo, este se despertó sobresaltado y todavía medio mareado.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Por dios Fred, cariño, ¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo Carla con una sonrisa.

- No... ¿Esta mal eso? Fuimos a tu casa verdad.

- No, no encontré la llave, fuimos a un hotel cercano.

- ¿Estuve bien?

- Pues si, debo decirte que la futura señora de Hunter va a ser muy afortunada, eres un tigre.- Hunter al principio iba a confesarle que no recordaba nada, pero su orgullo se instauro por encima de todo.

- Por supuesto, que esperabas...ahora lo recuerdo todo. Veo que tienes experiencia.

- No me digas, chocolate por la noticia- Carla me dejo besar y aplastar por Hunter una vez mas- Mejor volvamos antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos.

Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿Cuánto estuvimos?

- Y... cerca de una maravillosa hora y media

- Ya lo creo.

- Me imagino que sabrás que el conjuntito que me puse era especial.

- Por lo que lo tuviste puesto...

Carla rió por dentro, lo que el orgullo podía hacerle a los hombres.... que patético.

*******************************************************************

- Mira... Lil... Lily, yo creo que... bueno, en realidad- cerro los ojos y respiro hondo- No creo que acostarse con alguien en la primera cita es apropiado.- Lily sonrió, era lo que esperaba, Remus que estaba sentado en otra silla, no se esperaba esto, Lily se subió un poco el vestido y se sentó encima de Remus, con una pierna a cada lado (A/N: No lo tengo que dibujar, verdad?), ante la asombrada mirada del susodicho y comenzó a besarlo.

*******************************************************************

En la otra punta del salón, Potter y Cindy estaban a punto de desnudarse en publico,. Si no fuera porque las paredes eran de concreto, Susan creyó que se caían de la presión que los dos (especialmente Potter) ejercían sobre ella. Los chicos vieron a Cindy correr hacia la barra tomar su abrigo y su cartera y salir de la mano de Potter.

- Eso va a terminar mal- le comento a Sirius y luego aplaudió- No lo soporto mas, ¿Cuándo termina esta prenda?.

- Ahora... ¿Susan la persona de la que estas enamorada es del colegio?

- Si

- ¿Es un profesor?

- No

- ¿De 7mo curso?

- Si

- ¿De que casa?

- Gryffindor ¡Podemos acabar con esto ya?

- Si... la ultima pregunta y quiero que me mires a los ojos al contestarla, note que los estas evadiendo... Esa persona...¿ Se llama Sirius Black?

*******************************************************************

Los mate que el final, no?... eso espero, gracias por leer, a la lady Gaby y a la lady Saku por ser mis mejores amigas...

Gracias a todos

Felices Pascuas a los cristianos y Pésaj a los judíos!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Secretos no tan secretos

Hola de nuevo, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tengo un millón y medio de cosas para hacer, perdón!!!!!!!!!. Bueno acá les mando el 6, espero que les guste, el 7 la semana que entra...

Besotes

Eowyn

***************************************************************

Sólo quiero decirte que te amo

Capítulo 6: Secretos no tan secretos

Autora: Eowyn of Rohan

***************************************************************

Al rato de estar hablando con Remus, Lily vislumbró (no tenía los lentes puestos) una cosa plateada que entraba por la puerta y caminaba lentamente hacia el baño de mujeres, Lily, que ya a esta altura se había dado cuenta de quien era, le dio cualquier excusa a Remus y salió corriendo (lo más rápido que sus tacos de 17 centímetros le permitieron) hacia el baño. Cuando entro, Carla no podía estas haciendo otra cosa, se estaba arreglando el cabello, Lily puso los ojos en blanco por un momento y luego encendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó.

- Bueno Lil, cariño, la verdad es que cuando lo ví así... no pude hacerlo, me dio pena- Carla hizo un puchero y luego le quito el cigarrillo a Lil- Uf, realmente necesitaba uno de estos.- Lil estaba sin habla, no podía creer lo que Carla le estaba diciendo, era inadmisible, todos esos días de preparación, todas esas horas extras en el laboratorio de pociones, bajo la muy curiosa mirada del profesor Winterfall, tirados a la basura por la estúpida de Carla...

- ¿Eres idiota?- gritó Lily, fuera de si- Estuve una semana entera acostándome a cualquier hora, con las manos todas pegoteadas por las pociones, usando a la pobre de Susan para probarlas, pobre santa, al parecer tienen un efecto secundario y ahora se la pasa aplaudiendo y tu...tu...

- Realmente soy una buena actriz

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Mas vale que lo hice cariño...Odio al imbécil de Hunter tanto o aún más que tú- a esta altura, Lily estaba a punto de estallar. Tomo a Carla del cuello y la puso contra la pared de azulejos.

- La próxima vez que me hagas algo como eso, te juro que no vas a durar para jactarte de lo buena actriz que eres.

- Bu...bueno Lil fue solo una broma- Lily tomo el bolso rojo y se acerco a la puerta del baño.

- Lo sé, es que solo.... también yo soy una gran actriz ... hasta la vista, baby- le sacó la lengua a Carla, que la miraba perpleja y salió de la habitación. Remus había pedido un par de tragos...perdón, Remus había _tomado_ un par de tragos (N/A: no, Remus no es un borrachín como Sirius... Remus es bebedor, no compulsivo, de buenos vinos y cosas así... tiene clase el chico). Cuando Lily llego pidió algo que él no había oído nombrar nunca.

- Dos tequilas- le dijo al chico de la barra, que parecía perdido en su profundo escote- Y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo- el chico no se inmuto- niño... esos no son mis ojos- Cuando Remus estaba a punto de darle una tunda al muchacho, este salió de trance y sirvió las bebidas.

- ¿Qué es eso Lil?- preguntó Remus.

- Bebida muggle, cariño- a Remus se le subió la sangre a la cara por esa palabra- Es increíble. Pero para que no se te queme la lengua tienes que probar algo muy salado o ácido antes- Remus hizo señal de no entender nada- Déjame que te muestre- Lily tomó un salero que estaba sobre la barra y puso un poco de sal en la mano de Remus, precisamente donde se une el dedo gordo con el resto de la mano y tomo su vaso. Remus estaba cada vez más desorientado, no tenía idea de lo que Lil se proponía, hasta que ella lamió la sal de la mano de Remus (cosa que lo dejó bastante anonadado) y se tomó de un trago el contenido del vaso.

- Ya...ya en...ya entendí.

- Te toca- Remus hizo lo mismo que Lily, aunque, en la fase final, se mareo un poco con la bebida, era demasiado fuerte para él (N/A: como dije Remus solo toma bebidas finas), pero el efecto pasó rápido.

- No me contestaste, Sus.

- Eh... yo... Sirius, yo...- Sirius cada vez se acercaba más, Susan y él se iban a besar en unos pocos segundos cuando...

- ¿Quieren volver al colegio?, esto esta muy aburrido- una voz salvadora se hizo oír por encima de las guitarras y baterías. Era Lily.

- Si, tengo muchas ganas de irme, enserio- Susan aplaudió y enrojeció enseguida, no quería mirar a Sirius a los ojos, simplemente no podía.

- Bien, vamos Remy.

- Por favor no me llames así, es denigrante.

- Bueno... Remy- Lily le sonrió a Remus.

- Oh por dios, el amor no la deja pensar- Susan aplaudió. Miro sus manos- ¡Ya basta, malditas!, ¿Se pueden callar de una buena vez?- Aplaudió de nuevo.- Estúpidas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sus, pareces hechizada o algo así?

- Pregúntaselo al idiota de Black, y de paso dile que cuando se me pase el efecto voy a matarlo.

El viaje de vuelta fue bastante tranquilo, Susan no hablo por miedo a mentir y que Sirius se de cuenta, Sirius no hablo porque todavía estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades que tuvo de besar a Susan esa noche y las desaprovecho y Lily y Remus...bueno simplemente no estaban precisamente hablando.

- Búsquense un cuarto- dijo Susan por fin.

- Por favor Sus... aparte... sabes que si en algún momento utilizamos un cuarto (Remus enrojeció de repente) va a ser el nuestro, porque no voy a dormir en la habitación de Potter ni muerta.

- Buen punto, yo tampoco dormiría en esa habitación- aplaudió- Es la verdad estúpidas.

- Así que dormirías en la habitación de Potter, ¿Ja?¿Con quien si se puede saber?

- Con tu novio por supuesto- Aplaudió.

- Claro que no, no me harías eso.

- Oh cariño, no este tan segura.

- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo estuviera en otra parte?- Remus tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y no se veía muy contento.

- Bueno, discúlpanos, Remy...

- Te dije que no me llames así

- Esta bien, como gustes, cariño...- Lily abrazo a Remus.

- Mucho mejor- Remus también la abrazo.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo- Susan aplaudió mientras decía la frase- ¡Ya!, manos imbéciles, Black juro que vas muerto.

- Tu propusiste el tema de las prendas, podríamos haber apostado dinero, pero no... tu propusiste eso, ahora, acepta las consecuencias.

- Como sea, vas muerto de un modo u otro.

- Je t'aime- fue lo único que le contestó Sirius- Lily rió.

- Il est assez évident, savez-vous?- le contestó Lily todavía riendo.

- Je le sais, mais ne puis pas cacher- dijo Sirius.

- Je vois... – Lily puso los ojos en blanco y siguió hablando con Remus

- ¿Se puede saber de que están hablando?- preguntó Susan algo molesta.

- Tendrías que aprender francés para eso, querida.

- No te quepa duda que lo haré

Ese día Susan no puedo dormir, la escena de la pregunta de Sirius seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza, una y otra vez. ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta?¿El estaría enamorado de ella?¿Y por qué nunca le pidió de salir si así fuera?. Susan se incorporo lentamente y abrió el primer cajón de su mesa de luz, allí había diarios "El Profeta" del año en que nombraron Ministro a su padre unos ocho años atrás. Eso era solo una tapadera, para lo que había debajo: los diarios de Susan, todos los años, se compraba un diario y lo escribía, todos los días durante ese año. Sólo Lily lo sabía, y como no había secreto que ellas dos se ocultaran, no tenía necesidad de leerlo. Abrió uno violeta con su nombre en fucsia, ese re lo había regalado Sirius cuando empezaron segundo año, el primer regalo que había recibido de un chico en toda su vida. Lo abrió, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar adentro.

_ Miércoles, 1 de septiembre de 1970._

_Shabbat shalom!_

_Es el primer día del año lectivo en Hogwarts, pude escapar un poco del pesado de Pettigrew que insistía en hacerme comer uno de los caramelos de su madre... no lo soporto y no se como Lily puede. Es demasiado buena y un día eso le va a jugar en contra. Este diario me lo dio Sirius esta mañana, "Tu mama le dijo a la mía que te gustan, así que... bueno esto es para ti",dijo y al instante salio corriendo... tuve que esperar a subir al tren y encontrar su compartimento para decirle gracias... estaba un poco cohibido y bastante rojo, pero está bien, mi hermano dice que es normal..._

_Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto pero lo extraño, extraño a Paul, espero tener carta de el pronto._

_Besos_

_Sussie_

Claro... ¿qué podía haber de interesante en un diario de una chica de 12 años?, la respuesta era fácil...nada de nada. Pasó rápidamente al de 5° año, ahí seguro que iba a haber algo interesante.

_Jueves, 15 de Marzo de 1974_

_Shabbat shalom!_

_Hoy volví a salir con Josh, ¡Es tan dulce!, me encanta..., Lily dice que solo quiere estar conmigo porque soy la chica mas codiciada de 5°... como mi confidente sabrás que eso no es cierto... Lily es la más codiciada...y después de su cita con Hugh Richardson decidió que no iba a salir con chicos... nunca mas. Si me preguntas mi opinión creo que esta loca, siendo tan linda, tan inteligente, no va a salir con nadie. Ya se arrepentirá. Como iba diciendo, yo estoy muy bien con Josh, aunque hay algo que me molesta hace tiempo y hoy descubrí que es, o , mas bien, quien es. Sirius, es tan... asquerosamente encantador, no lo puede evitar, y menos cuando yo estoy presente, es un...es un patán, se cree que con esos ojos, esa mirada, ese cuerpo, esa simpatía, ese..., bah que con eso me va a conquistar... no señor esta muy equivocado y dejo de llamarme Susan Amanda March si lo hace algún día._

_Besos_

_Sussie_

"Voy a tener que tragarme mis palabras", pensó Susan mientras dejaba el diario y apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada "En serio, si todo sigue así voy a tener que hacerlo". Así que Sirius sí podía sentir algo por ella, pero Susan lo había rechazado tantas veces que él ya no quería invitarla a salir. 

Al día siguiente la única persona que estaba despierta a las 6 de la mañana era Lily. O por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía... Sin molestar a sus otras amigas se levantó de la cama, se puso su musculosa favorita, una sudadera a los hombros, unas calzas y sus zapatillas de correr. En 10 minutos estuvo lista, un record personal, se dijo a si misma.

Salió a correr, como todos los domingos, era "su momento" de relax, donde se deshacía de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido esa semana, en general, esto se concentraba exclusivamente en James). Empezó a trotar en dirección al lago, siempre lo bordeaba, era mucho más cómodo que correr sin rumbo alguno, prendió su mini radio y se puso los auriculares, en un momento comenzó a escuchar a Gloria Gaynor, la cantante disco del momento....

_First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_

Lily cerró los ojos y sintió el viento que le golpeaba la cara y le revolvía el pelo, ya sabía el camino de memoria y como ella sabía que a las 7 de la mañana no había nadie levantado en Hogwarts (y menos un domingo) comenzó a cantar. Lily tenía una voz muy bonita y la verdad era que cantaba muy bien. 

_And so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_

Pero alguien no pudo evitar reírse cuando la pelirroja comenzó a cantar como si realmente se tratara de Gloria Gaynor. "Se ve tan adorable", pensó mientras la observaba. "Creo que puedo hacer mi interrupción ahora".

Lily seguía corriendo tranquilamente por el lago cuando una mano la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia un árbol.

**********************************************************************

Ella se acercaba al banco del lago, donde un caballero en túnicas de gala la esperaba, con un ramo de rosas negras en la mano y una adorable sonrisa en la cara, la sombra de un árbol lo cubría, así que Susan no podía ver de quién se trataba, estaba a punto de ver al hombre misterioso, cada vez estaba mas cerca y de pronto, interrumpiendo la melodía inexistente que inundaba la escena se escucha el sonido de...¿Un despertador?. 

Susan se levanto algo shockeada y miro su mesa de luz, eran las ocho en su despertador de Los Beatles "Maldito despertador, con el tema de andar leyendo los diarios, removiendo el pasado ayer por la noche, me olvidé de apagarlo", pensó, bastante molesta por no haberlo apagado. 

- Así que era un sueño...- murmuró bastante apenada- Realmente quería ver de quien se trataba.

Con un salto, Susan se levantó de la cama, tomó unas toallas y se encerró en el baño durante media hora. Nadie sabia porque, pero ni Carla, ni Cindy, ni Pamela, ni Lily estaban en la habitación. Susan repasó la situación.

- Carla ni siquiera debe haber vuelto a dormir, Pamela debe estar en la biblioteca, Lily en su trote de los domingos y apostaría mi desayuno a que Cindy está en el cuarto de Potter.

Como sea, pensó, ni que me importara tanto. Susan estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no oyó que la puerta del dormitorio se abría y que un muchacho con pelo negro y ojos azules llamado Sirius Black entraba. Cuando terminó de bañarse, se puso su ropa interior y la bata de seda que había sido de su madre (N/A: Seda: Tela sumamente fina y transparente de un muy alto precio, producida por el denominado gusano de seda), se secó un pelo con una toalla y salió del baño, sólo para encontrarse con Sirius sentado en su cama. Si el grito que pegó Susan no se escucho en Tailandia, fue de pura suerte. Suerte que desde el incidente de Carla el pasado año, habían puesto material aislante en las paredes y techo de la habitación de las chicas, pensó Sirius cuando ya se había recuperado de semejante alarido.

- Black ¡Que demonios te crees que haces!- vociferó Susan. En ese momento Sirius pudo verla bien, solo llevaba su ropa interior y una bata de seda, se veía tan bien...- ¿Qué me estas mirando?.

- Te ves genial.

- Siempre me veo genial Black, ¿Cuál es el punto?, Primero me hechizas para saber si estoy enamorada de ti, luego, entras a mi cuarto con el único propósito de que vuelva a contestarte esa pregunta, ¿Podrías decirme cual es tu problema?- En ese momento Sus se dio cuenta de la situación. Esta semidesnuda, sola con un chico en su habitación a tres horas de que el colegio se pusiera en marcha, al ser un domingo.

- Mi problema, ma belle, eres tú.

- ¡Yo!, ¿Yo soy tu problema Black?, no, creo que te equivocas, el problema eres tu, tan irresistible, con tu estúpida sonrisa y tus malditos ojos azules que me miran descaradamente, ¿Crees que así me vas a conquistar?

- Si

- Pues yo te digo cual es la verdadera manera de que me conquistes.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡VETE!

- Bien...

- Sirius, sólo quería preguntarte ¿Porqué ibas a besarme ayer a la noche?

- No lo sé, supongo que me dejé llevar por el momento...

- Oh, ahora si, vete, por favor- Susan tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

*************************************************************

- Ahhhhh- Lily gritó cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada- Una voz dulce y tranquilizadora susurró en su oído- Es sólo que cantas muy bien.

- Remus por dios, me asustaste- dijo Lily casi sin aliento.

- ¿Sorpresa buena o mala?- preguntó Remus soltándola.

- Buena, claro está.

- Lily tengo hablar algo importante contigo.

- Remus me estas asustando de nuevo

- No te preocupes, no voy a dejarte, es sólo que, bueno, habrás notado que yo a veces desaparezco sin razón alguna y que al otro día vuelvo muy...

- Remus, ya lo sé.

- ¿Qué ya sabes?

- Que eres un hombre lobo.

***************************************************************

(chanchanchanchanchan.... continuará)

Que final... bueno, ya saben, dejen reviews, el próximo capitulo va a ser muy romántico y cursi, así que no se sorprendan si aparezco con algo totalmente coloquial.

Next Episodes:

Capítulo 7: Y el ganador es...

Capítulo 8: La trampa

Capítulo 9: A veces cuando siento que todo está perdido...


	7. Y el ganador es

Buenas... ¿Cómo va?, me apuré esta vez para el 7°, espero que guste, lo hice muy rápido así que no se si quedó muy bien, igual el próximo es bastante entretenido, ya casi lo tengo listo... Perdón por no contestar reviews la vez pasada, es que no tuve mucho tiempo y la verdad es que quería publicar el capítulo cuanto antes... ahora los respondo.

Del Capítulo 5:

Daniliz: La verdad que debería poner "esto es sólo ficción, sus protagonistas son magos y brujas ficticios o simplemente tiene graves problemas mentales no intenten esto en sus casas, gracias". Pero bueno si queres intentarlo... gracias por todo...

Lucía: tocaya!!!, si la poción, yo también quiero la receta, pero Sirius dijo que me la cambia por un beso y todavía no se, no quiero estar con un astro... mira si sus fans me persiguen???Gracias

Honguito: que bueno que no te moriste, me tenias preocupada, gracias por todo...

Esmeralda blue: viste que loca lily?... ella es asi, que se le va a hacer, gracias por tu comentario.

Patty*Potter: Muchas gracias, me encantó tu review, me gustó mucho enserio, son por personas como vos por las que me encanta escribir... gracias...

Alpha: Disculpa!!!!, ese lo tengo estancado, pero como me empece a ocupar mas de este, y el otro tiene una trama super complicada, lo deje enfriar un tiempo, probablemente este finde lo retome... muchas gracias

Eowyn: Gracias por tu comentario, su encuentro un faramir... ay dios, seria realmente feliz y si encuentro un aragorn ni te cuento... me cambie el nick a Eowyn of rohan, para no crear confuciones nomás... todas las eowyns somos de rohan...

TomoyoDaidouji: Sakura fan!, yo tambien, gracias por todo!!!!

Polgara: Gracias por tu review esa no fue la respuesta pero ya llegara...

Fernalinka: Gracias!!!!, no como tu review anterior era un tanto ambiguo decidi preguntarte... gracias por tu "me encanta", me encanta que te encante...

Slythy: gracias!!!!!!!!! todo ya te lo dije por msn....

Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood: gracias, espero que te haya gustado el 6

Sobre el 6:

Esmeralda: gracias por tus aclaraciones, si rechazar a sirius no merece perdon de dios!!!!, frances, mi idioma favorito, espero que todo el mundo sepa lo que quizo decir sirius y lo que contesto lily, si no, pidan una traduccion y la pongo con el 8...

Slythy: Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! totales!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lalwende: Susan... si es una boba, hablare con ella... gracias por tu review...Namarië

Liza: gracias, aunque podrías explayarte un poquitito no?, igual gracias...

Alpha: Otra vez con el otro, gracias por preocuparte y agradezco que te guste el otro, este finde te prometo que me pongo... gracias por tus comentarios...

************************************************************

Sólo quiero decirte que te amo

Capítulo 7: Y el ganador es...

Autora: Eowyn of Rohan

************************************************************

- Pero... como, que, no lo entiendo- Remus balbuceaba palabras inentendibles mientras se paseaba por entre los árboles- ¿Cómo lo...

- ¿Supe?, Remus por favor, antes de ser, bueno tú sabes, fui tu amiga durante mucho tiempo, lo sé desde segundo año.

- Es increíble, ni siquiera los chicos lo sabían en segundo año.¿Y porqué no lo dijiste?

- Porque sabía que en algún momento me lo contarías, cuando estés preparado... 

- Lily, yo...- Remus e acercó a ella y la abrazó- Lo siento, siento no haber confiado en ti. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Dime. 

- ¿Serías mi novia?- Remus sacó de su bolsillo una cadenita con una L en la punta- Era de mi abuela, se llamaba Lorian

- Remus, no deberías haberte molestado. Eres un romántico empedernido ¿Verdad?

- Ja, no puedo evitarlo, no me contestaste...

- Sí, Remus, sería tu novia con muchísimo gusto- Lily lo abrazó y lo besó, Remus se puso detrás de ella y le puso la cadenita.

- Te queda hermosa...

- Sólo porque tu me la diste (N/A: Oh dios mío que cursi!!!!!)

- Tengo hambre, ¿Qué te parece ir por un desayuno?

- Que sean dos- Remus tomó de la mano a su novia y se fueron caminando por el bosque (N/A: no hicieron nada malpensados!!!!) hacia el colegio.

*************************************************************

- Debería haberla besado.

- ¿A quien?- James se había levantado y se estaba vistiendo con una chomba y unos vaqueros- ¿A Rachel?

- No...

- Rachel no besa muy bien, Cindy es mucho mejor y Juliette... Oh por dios, que mujer.

- James... ¿Podrías callarte un momento y escucharme?

- Claro.

- Hablo de Susan

- ¿Qué Susan?

- ¿Cómo que Susan?- James seguía sin entender- Susan March idiota.

- ¿Susan March idiota?, creo que no la conozco- James recibió un almohadazo por eso- estoy bromeando ya se quien es Susan y creo que no te conviene. Debe la chica que mejor besa en Hogwarts probablemente, pero no te conviene.

- ¿Por?

- Porque es algo...algo como una fiera, como Evans, ¿Alguna vez leiste "La fierecilla domada"?

- ¿De Shakeaspeare? ¿James... leíste a Shakeaspeare?

- Si, Sirius, no soy un total inculto, ¿Sabes?, no importa, el tema es que la protagonista me hace acordar mucho a esas dos...

- James por favor, estas loco, Susan no es así y creo firmemente que Lily tampoco.- Sirius negó con la cabeza- Si sólo las conocieras...

- Prefiero que no... y si la muchacha que no besaste fue Susan... realmente eres un idiota, una cosa es que no te convenga y otra... bueno, adiós.

James salio por la puerta del cuarto de chicos, dejando a Sirius sólo con sus pensamientos.

*************************************************************

Cuando Susan bajó a desayunar esa mañana, todavía tenía los ojos llorosos, pero sin embargo se alegró al encontrar a Remus y Lily muy juntos hablando y riendo.

- ¿Qué hay tórtolos?

- Nada en especial ¿Y tú?- preguntó Lily- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Para nada, olvidé desconectar el despertador y me levante a las 8.

- Que desastre.

En ese momento se cerraron las cortinas del comedor y se comenzó a bajar una pantalla desde el techo de la pared de la puerta, Sus y Lil sonrieron. En esa pantalla, tan misteriosa y que provoco tantos murmullos entre los profesores y los alumnos se comenzó a proyectar el video que las chicas habían filmado la noche anterior, todos, incluso Dumbledore, Winterfall, McGonagall, Flitwick y otros profesores rieron a lagrima suelta, el único que se puso rojo y salio corriendo (casi volando ) del salón fue Hunter, porque sus amigos también se reían. Los Merodeadores se rieron tanto que tuvieron que apoyarse unos en otros para no caerse, las chicas también rieron, especialmente Lily, Sus y Carla, aunque no mostraron ninguna señal de complicidad, si alguien descubría que eran ellas, podían ser expulsadas de Hogwarts en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando el video terminó y la pantalla volvió a desaparecer, algunos descolgados siguieron riendo pero la mayoría paró. Dumbledore no se paró para llamar a los merodeadores ni hizo ningún comentario, sólo volvía a reírse de vez en cuando.

- Eso fue genial- dijo Sirius- ¿Tienen idea de quien pudo haber sido?

- Bueno chicos, es hora de que hablemos...- Susan se puso muy seria y trató por todos los medios de no mirar a Sirius- En realidad siempre supimos quien hacía las bromas que ustedes no hacían.

- No pueden estar hablando enserio...- James dejó en paz a Cindy por un segundo y miró al grupo.

- ¿Nos estas llamando mentirosas Jamesie-poh? – Lily entorno los ojos con malicia al ver que James se sonrojaba.

- Nunca...mas...me...llames...así, ¿Entendiste? Y si, llamarlas mentirosas es precisamente lo que hago.

- Te llamo como me da la gana- Lily estallaba de furia- Abusivo, patético.

- No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo sangre-sucia- James tomó a Cindy de la mano y se disponía a irse, pero Cindy no se levantó. Cuando ella miró a Lily, ésta tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y miraba a james odio.

- ¿Cómo pudiste llamarla sangre sucia james?... eres deprimente, patético y francamente un reverendo idiota. Se acabo James- Cindy tenía los ojos llorosos.

- No te necesito... ¡No necesito a nadie!- james pretendía irse del salón, pero una mano se lo impidió, James volteó, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para parar el puño que se dirigía velozmente a su cara, Remus lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas que no era poco...

- ¡Remus!- Lily susurró llorando – Remus no hagas idioteces, él no lo vale.

- Tú si lo vales.

- Te quiero Rem...

- Yo también.

- No puedo creer lo que este estúpido dijo- gritó Susan de repente, la estábamos pasando tan bien, con la broma y todo...

- A veces no lo entiendo...yo trato de ser comprensiva, pero James no es una buena persona, nadie me había hablado así antes.- Lily todavía lloriqueaba entre los brazos de Remus, quien la abrazaba tan fuerte como podía permitírselo .

- Ya está, probablemente james esté teniendo un mal día es sólo eso.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Remus y Sirius se quedaron jugando ajedrez mientras las chicas leían para la clase de estudios Muggles, Lily estaba con el tercer y último volumen de "el señor de los Anillos" y Susan estaba hundida (literalmente) en "Lo que el viento se llevo", ya que hacía lo posible para no tener que mirar a Sirius. Este movió su caballo y exclamó ¡Jaque!, con voz triunfante.

- Lil... ¿Ayuda?- Remus le susurró a Lily.

- Alfil a 5E- dijo ésta mirando brevemente el juego. Re3mus miró el juego también y sonrió.

- ¡Jaque mate Black!

- No vale, Lily te ayudó.

- Si vale

- No vale

- Sí

- No

- Sí

- Chicos...- dijo Lily con un tono reprobador.

- No

- Sí

- No

- ¡Chicos!- exclamó Lily

- Sí

- No

- Sí

- No

- Sí

- ¡¡¡¡IDIOTAS, YA BASTA!!!!- gritó Lily a todo pulmón- ¿Son estúpidos?, parecen de 3 años...- Lily estaba enfurecida- Dios mío

- Perdón amor- dijeron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo, se miraron de forma extraña entre ellos, Sirius rió. Susan también, pero lo ocultó fácilmente con un repentino ataque de tos y volvió a ocultarse en su libro.

- Lil, ¿Podemos hablar a solas?- preguntó cuando termino el quinto capítulo.

- Claro.

Lily y Susan salieron de la sala común y se fueron a un rincón del pasillo. Susan no sabia por donde empezar.

- Lily... ya sabes quien me gusta, ¿Verdad?

- No... Bah, no se, coqueteas con muchos chicos... no será...

- Si creo...

- Oh Susan, yo...lo siento pero... yo creo que me estoy enamorando de Remus.

- ¿Remus?¿Quien hablaba de Remus?¡Estas enamorada de Remus!- gritó Susan abriendo mucho los ojos y riendo.

- ¿Quieres que te escuchen en Mongolia también?- Lily parecía enojada, pero después de unos segundos sonrió. Susan y ella se abrazaron.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos abrazamos por un chico?

- Creo que...¡Nunca!- las dos rieron de nuevo- Bueno, lo que yo quería decirte es que hay un chico que me gusta mucho y hoy se portó como un estúpido...

- Sirius, ¿no?- Susan asintió con la cabeza baja- Trató de besarte en la disco y te hizo creer que estaba enamorado de ti- Susan volvió a asentir- Y hoy lo hizo parecer como una confusión- Susan asintió por última vez, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Cómo...

- ¿Lo supe?, no entiendo porque hoy todo el mundo sigue preguntando eso...es muy obvio, tanto que estas completamente loca por el como que el lo está por ti.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Sí

- ¿Y entonces que hago?

- No lo sé, Sus, no tengo mucha experiencia con los chicos personalmente.

- Igual necesito un consejo algo, rápido, algo para hacer de momento.

- No lo sé, hazte la difícil, funciona... a veces, Carla siempre lo hace.

- ¿Estás citando a Carla como modelo de vida?- Susan miró a Lily fijamente por un rato y agregó- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la Lilian Julia Evans que yo conozco?.

- Soy yo Sussie, creeme, soy realmente yo- Susan la miró de forma extraña y luego se rió. Verdaderamente era ella, sólo que mucho más feliz.

*************************************************************

Las siguientes semanas pasaron sin más complicaciones, para Potter, chicas van, chicas vienen, siempre igual, con la misma actitud pedante y egocéntrica de siempre. Carla estaba algo deprimida, no quería salir nunca de su cuarto, comía ahí, estudiaba ahí, prácticamente hacia todo allí, sólo salía para tomar sus clases y parecía desmejorada todo el tiempo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Era inútil preguntarle que le pasaba, siempre contestaba alguna estupidez como que "estaba en sus días del mes" o simplemente que no se sentía bien. 

- Me preocupa Carla- dijo Lily mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su novio.

- A mi también, pero si ella no nos quiere decir que es lo que le pasa, no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla.- contestó Remus mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Lily.

- ¿Remus?

- ¿Qué, cariño?

- Me encanta cuando me llamas cariño, bueno, sólo quería decirte que...

Un estruendo interrumpió las palabras de Lily, Susan entró a la sala común seguida de Sirius, los dos parecían muy enojados.

- Así que piensas que soy algo así como un juguete verdad, como una diversión, un entretenimiento ¿Crees que puedes tener a la chica que quieras Black?

- Francamente ¡Si!- Sirius no estaba hablando enserio... pero sería divertido ver como reaccionaba a Sussie frente a eso.

- Pues te equivocas estas muy muy equivocado.

- Te apuesto a que no.

- ¿Apuestas?, mmm que interesante- a Susan le brillaron los ojos de malicia- Acepto la apuesta.

- Y esta consta de...

- Hacemos una votación en todo Gryffindor, quien es la chica con la que Black nunca podría salir, tienes que invitar a esa chica antes de Navidad, o sea que tienes un meses de plazo, si no puedes invitarla, vas a tener que darle un beso a quien yo quiera, si tu ganas lo mismo para mi.- Sirius y Susan se miraron a los ojos por un rato, después de cinco minutos Sirius extendió la mano.

- Trato hecho

*************************************************************

La encuesta se realizo al día siguiente, cada uno de los 70 alumnos de Gryffindor contesto quien era la chica que Black nunca podría ganar. Susan voto a Juliette, ya que era la única persona que no soportaba ni la presencia de Black. Lily votó a Susan "Una nunca sabe". Al fin Remus, que era el contador oficial y el juez del juego, tuvo el resultado... se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y exclamó.

- La ganadora es...

*************************************************************

chanchanchanchan.... to be continue...

review!!!!!!!!!!!

namarië

Eowyn


	8. La trampa

Hi guys: la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de trabajar mucho con los fics, perdón por eso. Veo que tengo varios reviews que contestar...Para publicar este capítulo rápido no los voy a contestar acá sino que después armo un capítulo especial con todas las respuestas...

Los quiero y perdonenme de nuevo.

Besotes

Éowyn

*******************************************************************

**Capítulo 8: La trampa**

**Autora: Éowyn of Rohan**

*******************************************************************

- Y la ganadora es...- repitió Remus dando un toque de suspenso al asunto- Te...tenemos un empate... entre...- se puso muy colorado- Susan March y Lily Evans...- dijo al fin casi en un susurro.

Lily y Susan se miraron, ninguna de las dos quería ser la chica que Black tenía que seducir, en realidad Susan si quería, pero no lo iba a expresar públicamente. Lily miraba de reojo a Remus que se veía confundido y desorientado. Finalmente habló:

- Miren... eh... no sé que hacer, esto no estaba previsto yo... ¿Sirius, quieres elegir a una?

- Pues, en realidad si...- Remus lo miró expectante, iba a ser un GRAN problema si Sirius llegaba a elegir a su novia, sobre todo porque lo degollaría al instante y McGonagall se iba a molestar mucho con él- Definitivamente elijo a ... Susan- Ésta lo miró algo enojada- Sí, voy a demostrarte, March que no juego con las mujeres y cuando gane esta apuesta vas a tener que besar a... bueno no sé a quien todavía pero vas a tener que hacerlo...

- No lo creas Black, nunca saldría contigo, ni aunque hubiera tomado treinta vasos de hidromiel- con esto dio media vuelta y trató de irse, pero sólo se chocó con una Minerva McGonagall sonriente, que venía acompañada de dos personas: una chica y un chico muy altos y prácticamente iguales, de unos 17 o 18 años.

- ¿Problemas Sussie?

- No profesora, sólo discutía con el idi... digo con Black- respondió Susan sonriendo.

- Por que eso no me sorprende- dijo McGonagall algo incómoda- Bien, de cualquier manera, que bueno que todo séptimo está aquí, tenemos dos compañeros nuevos que vienen de la Escuela de Magia de Salem, en Estados Unidos, se mudaron hace poco y vinieron a terminar sus estudios aquí, espero que les den una bienvenida acogedora y que no les hagan pasar malos ratos- con esto miró significativamente a James y a Sirius- Bien, me retiro, buenas noches.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo en la sala común, finalmente Lily que probablemente era la mas sociable de las chicas habló.

- Bien, ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Arabella Cosette Figg- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y un hermoso acento americano. – Pueden llamarme Bella- Arabella tenía el pelo largo casi tan largo como el de Susan y negro azabache, los ojos eran azules pálidos y brillaban con la luz, tenía la piel tostada y la nariz un tanto respingada.

- ¿Cosette?- ´reguntó Sirius- Es extraño... el nombre es francés.

- Soy francesa.

- _Somos_ franceses criados en América- aclaró su hermano- Jean Paul Figg, encantado- Carla se lo quedó mirando como si fuera de oro puro- Paul para los amigos- sonrió. Era una copia de su hermana, el pelo, tan negro como el de ella, aunque no tan largo, los ojos eran iguales y la piel y la nariz respingada también- No hace falta aclarar que somos gemelos, ¿No?

- Creo que no- contestó Susan sonriendo- Salta a la vista.- De pronto recordó la discusión- Ah y como te decía Black, antes de que Minerva interrumpiera- Sirius comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia- ¿Algún problema cachorrito?

- Perdón es que... Minerva, ¿Qué es... tu tía?

- De hecho sí es mi tía, Black, la prima de mama en realidad- Susan se felicitó internamente, en verdad McGonagall no era su tía, sólo quería cerrarle la boca a Sirius.

- Oh...

- De cualquier manera, nunca y lee mis labios nunca jamás de los jamases voy a salir contigo, ¿Se entiende?- Sirius asintió- Volviendo al otro tema- se volvió hacia los Figg- Yo soy Susan March y lamento mi conducta, no me comporto así habitualmente, sólo cuando Sirius está cerca, el idiota es Sirius Black, aquel de allá abrazando a la pelirroja es Remus Lupin, la pelirroja es Lily Evans su novia y la chica de por aquí atrás es Carla Winston y el chico de cabello negro que está allí atrás con la muchacha flaca es James Potter, un mujeriego empedernido.

- Ya veo, ¿La chica flaca es su novia?- preguntó Bella. En ese momento tanto Remus y Lily como Sirius y Susan se echaron a reír. Luego de estar riendo unos minutos Susan respondió.

- James Potter nunca ha tenido novia que yo sepa... o por lo menos ninguna novia seria.

- Habrá que cuidarse de él entonces.

- Tienes mucha razón... no te preocupes, Bel, nosotras somos del club anti Potter, puede unírsenos- Lily habló desde el sillón.

- Gran idea, pero prefiero conocerlo más antes de declararle la guerra.

- Como prefieras, ya vendrás a pedirnos que te hagamos miembro.

- ¿Hablando bien de mi nuevamente March?

- Mira Potter, porque no vuelves al agujero de donde saliste y nos dejas en paz, ¿Quieres?- le contestó Lily.

- Evans al rescate... que, ¿La pequeña Sussie no puede defenderse sola?, o estás tú o está su papito...

Susan tiró un puñetazo hacia la cara de James.

James intentó esquivar el golpe.

No lo logró. 

James, recuperándose todavía del golpe, sabía que era lo que a Susan más le molestaba y se abalanzó para darle un beso. 

Susan intentó esquivar el beso. 

No lo consiguió.

Por lo tanto Susan le dejó un ojo morado a James y éste, en venganza le dio un beso en la comisura del labio a Susan, ella estaba asqueada.

- Potter, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?¡Esto es asqueroso!

- Yo también te amo March

- Cállate imbécil- Susan no estaba en su mejor momento- Bella ¿Ves el por qué del club anti Potter?

- Ya veo

- ¿Por qué no te mostramos los cuartos?- Lily quería alivianar la tensión separando de alguna manera a James y a Susan.

*******************************************************************

Las semanas siguientes fueron un infierno. Literalmente. Carla estaba cada vez más deprimida y nadie sabía porqué, se la veía mucho con Dumbledore caminando por los jardines y hablando. Claro que Lily estaba muy ocupada con Remus. Susan... bueno, ella también estaba muy ocupada ... pero en otra ardua tarea: El hecho de estar rechazando continuamente a Sirius que desde el día de la votación estaba insoportable.

Aparte del hecho de que Susan tenía que estar escapando de Sirius todo el tiempo, ella y Lily se estaban distanciando mucho y se notaba. Eso es lo que pasa cuando una mejor amiga se consigue un chico, ¿No?. Al menos eso era lo que pasaba en Hogwarts.

Por otra parte, Bella y Susan hicieron buenas migas y se pasaban el día juntas, creando excusas para que Susan pudieron evitar a Sirius y Bella hicieron lo mismo con James que, al darse cuenta que Hogwarts contaba con una chica más que él no había seducido, una pequeña lucecita en su cabeza se prendió y comenzó a acechar a la pobre Bel, que inventaba excusas cada día más tontas para no salir con él, no porque no quisiera sino por su... vamos a llamarlo "fama".

Había una razón por la cual Remus y Lily estaban tanto tiempo juntos. Estaban planeando una especie de broma, para Sirius y Susan, pero el propósito no era molestarlos, para nada, Lily nunca haría nada de eso a Susan, por mas distanciadas que estén. Sino que el objetivo era algo más... diferente.

- Sus, estoy nerviosa- Lily seguía tocándose el pelo perfectamente planchado.

- Basta, Lil, vas a estar bien, es solo una cita con tu novio.

- Ya lo se, pero... dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme y ... bueno estoy asustada.

- ¿Por qué te deje?, olvídalo, eres muy buena para él.

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo se...

Pero Sussie lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que esa era de noche en que Remus le iba a decir a Lily que la amaba y... bueno, Susan no pensaba perdérselo.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar de la Torre de Gryffindor...

- ¿Estoy bien?

- Estás normal Remus... como siempre- Sirius lo miró por encima de su revista Playboy- No eres así siempre, ¿A que se debe tanto nerviosismo?.

- Lily... me dijo que tenía que confesarme algo....

- Y piensas que te va a dejar.

- Exacto...

- Ni lo pienses, ella es demasiado buena para ti y debería salir conmigo- con esto recibió un almohadazo- Estoy bromeando, no va a pasar nada te lo aseguro.

- Eso espero.

Sirius tenía más que claro lo que iba a pasar esa noche... Lily le iba a decir a Remus que lo amaba y él... bueno las cosas iban a terminar _muy_ bien, y, si Remus tenía algo de suerte... podían terminar _todavía mejor_ (N/A: Nótese la diferencia entre la forma de pensar de Susan y la de Sirius ¿Acaso no refleja la realidad?). Y Sirius no pensaba quedarse sentado y escuchar la versión de Remus después. 

Eran las nueve cincuenta y cinco en punto cuando Remus llegó al lugar de la cita, en el parque. Tenía un ramo de rosas rojas y bombones para Lily. Cuando ella llegó el corazón le dio un vuelco: Llevaba un vestido negro, corto y apretado. 

- Lil...estás...- Remus le guiño un ojo a Lily y le extendió los bombones y las flores.

- Gracias Rem- le contestó Lily sonrojándose- ¿Está todo listo?- Remus asintió y ambos fueron hacia el parque de Hogwarts.

Al salir se sentaron en un banco, sabiendo perfectamente que Sirius y Susan estaban pisándoles los talones. Comenzaron a hablar y luego a besarse, primero con suavidad, después apasionadamente. Por fin se separaron, había llegado el gran momento...

- Lily yo...

- Remus yo...

Dijeron al mismo tiempo... se rieron...y otra vez los dos juntos dijeron:

- Te amo....

Susan (que estaba escondida detrás de un árbol) y Sirius que estaba bajo la capa invisible de James, podrían haber saltado de la emoción. Desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos notó que tenía que estar escondidos y no saltando y gritando y por tanto Lily y Remus "los descubrieron".

- Susan Amanda March Waters...- vociferó Lily poniéndose roja de furia- No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer...

- Yo tampoco Sirius... son realmente... son... ¡imbéciles!- Remus no estaba menos enojado que Lily- Dios sabe que podrían haber visto- Lily lo miró amenazadoramente- Es sólo una broma amor...

- Como sea.... y en cuento a ustedes, huyan mientras puedan...se los recomiendo- Lily comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estabas Susan y Sirius.

La persecución no se hizo esperar, incluso Lily que tenía puesto un vestido y sandalias de taco muy alto podía correr a Susan sin problemas. Remus debía ocuparse de Sirius. Susan, sin muchas ganas de correr al lado de Black, tomó otro camino cuando llegaron a una bifurcación de los corredores de Hogwarts. Luego de un rato, cuando ya estaba bastante cansada y ya casi sin mirar adelante, chocó contra alto y musculoso. Demonios. No, ojalá hubieran sido demonios. Era Sirius. Éste, tan confundido como Susan y señalando un armario que tenían al lado dijo:

- Vamos Sus.

- ¡Ni loca!- gritó Susan- No me metería ahí contigo ni que me estuvieran persiguiendo una manada de perros salvajes.

- Susan March, no seas idiota, estos dos pueden ser mucho peores que una manada de perros salvajes cuando están enojados.

Por una vez en la vida Susan tuvo que concordar con Sirius: Lily podía ser muy peligrosa si estaba enojada.... y parecía que lo estaba.

- Te advierto Black, si me llegas a...

Pero no pudo completar la frase porque se escucharon pasos por el corredor y Sirius la empujó dentro del armario y se metió en él. Se siguieron escuchando pasos en el corredor y luego un murmullo inaudible. Luego se escuchó fuerte y clara, una voz femenina que gritaba:

- ¡Encerrus!

Susan enseguida comprendió que había pasado.

- ¿Lily?, Lily enserio, ya fue muy gracioso, pero abre la puerta...- ese silencio era lo que Susan había temido- ¡Lilian Mary-Ann Evans!, abre esta puerta ahora mismo.

- No Sussie, eso les va a enseñar a no molestar. Es por tu bien...

- Por el bien de los dos- agregó Remus.

- Tú también estás en esto, Lunático, maldito seas.

- Sirius, por favor no te enojes...yo sé lo que digo, les va a hacer bien pasar un tiempo juntos...

- Bien, como sea- dijo Susan de mala gana- ¿Hasta cuando tengo que estar con este pelmazo en este placard?

- Sólo 24 horas- contestó Lily con una sonrisa que obviamente, Susan y Sirius no pudieron ver.

- Me las pagarás Evans- fue lo único que Susan pudo decir con voz de ultratumba.

- Adiós niños... nos vemos mañana.

Susan no se molestó en gritarles como lo hizo Sirius, ella sabía perfectamente que una vez que Lily tenía algo en la cabeza... era imposible desbaratar sus planes.

- Sé lo que estas pensando Black.... ni en tus sueños

- No estaba pensando en nada...- Sirius le contestó inocentemente- Pero en mis sueños si pasa.

Susan comenzó a pegarle a Sirius y él no pudo más que defenderse, como no le quería pegar a una mujer, la tomó de las muñecas y la acorraló contra una esquina del armario.

- ¿Qué Black, vas a pegarme?

Lo siguiente que Susan sintió no fue un puñetazo ni una cachetada, fue algo mucho más suave, sobre sus labios: Sirius la estaba besando.

*******************************************************************

De nada, ¿Hace rato que querían esto verdad?.

Bueno, esperen el próximo capitulo que ya está en el horno.

PROXÍMAMENTE...

Cap. 9: A veces cuando pienso que todo está perdido...

Cap. 10: Le encuentro un nuevo significado a la vida.

Cap. 11: La apuesta


	9. A veces cuando pienso que todo está perd...

Hello guys: Espero que no me hayan sentenciado a muerte todavía, aca estoy con el nuevo chapter, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten muchio...  
  
Reviews del capítulo 8:  
  
Natalia: Nati, cariño, no entendés, la poriginalidad de éste fic es ponerlo a James como malo y a Lily con otro pibe, crear nuevas situaciones. Si lo describiera como lo hace Rowling, ¿Le gustaría a alguien?, la respues es no, por lo tanto, es la diferencia de situaciones lo que hace que este fic sea interesante... igualmente muchisimas gracias por tu comentario.  
  
Liza: gracias por tu comentario, acá tenés este chapter...  
  
Zaki-Kaiouh: Me siento realmente halagada, muchas gracias por poner tanto empeño en que siga publicando ;-)  
  
Arwen: gracias por tu ofrecimiento, no voy a dudar en escribirte si necesito algo, disculpa que tarde tanto en postear este cap. pero como ya claré abajo, tuve varias cosas que hacer este año y realmente no me pude ocupar de esto y para escribir sin ganas y cualquier cosa, prefiero dejarlos esperar un par de semanas... op en este caso... meses, jeje. gracias por los halagos.  
  
gin-gin: Dos cosas: Muchas gracias por el halago y me tardé mucho por lo que ya le expliqué a Arwen, si vivera de esto, me tardaría menos pero desgraciadamente no es así.  
  
Lalwen de Black: Si me matas... ¿Quién va a seguir con el fic?, jeje, gracias por tu comentario.  
  
Lucía: Tocatyita!!!, de nada, gracias a vos por leer lo que escribo, sin lectores, no habría autores y no al revés... gracias y que disfrutes este Chap.  
  
Ginny Potter: acá tenes el capítulo y perdón otra vez, enserio, me encanta hacer esto pero no puedo trabajar tranquila si me presionan... gracias por tu comentario y que disfrutes el capítulo.  
  
Hermione es una genia Agus: Bácicamente, sabés uqe una de las personitas por las que escribo es por vos, realmente no sé que haría sin tus reviews, Agus, gracias de nuevo, sos un solcito, espero que te guste el cap. Besotes.  
  
claru: Gracias negrita!, espero que te guste este capítulo, hablamos luego y gracias por dejarme un review.  
  
Deimos: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capítulo, perdón otra vez por haberme tardado tanto. Para serte franca, me asustas un poco con tus saludos.  
  
taty: Gracias por tu comentario, acá está el chap. que me pedías, espero que te guste.  
  
MARIA LUZ: Mi siempre fiel y querida Malu!!!!, que bueno que me dejaste review muñeca... gracias por tus halagadores comentarios, como siempre, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, vos sos otra de las personitas importantes por las que escribo. Te quiero mucho negri, besotes... Gaby: Negra!!!, que inútil que sos che, bueno, te falta leer el 8 y este y estamos... en cambio la Pauli... sin comentarios... te quiero hermosa!!!!!! y manda otro review cuando se te arregle la compu...  
  
Gracias a todos... aca les va...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Capítulo 10: A veces cuando pienso que todo esta perdido...  
  
Autora: Angelina  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
Susan no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Sirius Black, el chico más insoportable del planeta, la estaba besando y ella  
  
inconscientemente le estaba devolviendo el beso. Sirius tampoco podía creer lo que acababa de acontecer, Susan, la única  
  
mujer que amaba en el mundo, le estaba correspondiendo un beso. El beso se volvió más y más apasionado hasta que los  
  
dos terminaron en el piso del armario, Susan, que estaba arriba de Sirius se dio cuenta de la situación y se incorporó  
  
ligeramente, arreglándose la camisa, la falda y el cabello que a esta altura ya era un desastre. Sus corazones latían  
  
rápidamente y los dos estabas por demás agitados, pasaron cerca treita minutos en silencio. Ninguno podía dormir, no con  
  
ese beso inconcluso.  
  
- Susan, quiero que me perdones fue algo impulsivo y estúpido, no fue mi intención, lo siento- Sirius no lo sentía en  
  
absoluto y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que ese beso se repitiese en los próximos minutos.  
  
- No, no te disculpes, esta bien.  
  
- ¿Está bien que te bese?- preguntó Sirius creyendo haber oído mal a Susan y acercándose a ella.  
  
- Sí... digo... ¡No!... no está bien, es decir, no está bien el acto pero me gus... ¡No, claro que no!, lo que está bien es que  
  
me hayas...- Susan se estrelló un cono imaginario de helado en la frente- Acepto las disculpas.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- De nada.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera palabra alguna, Sirius no podía creer el breve diálogo que había  
  
tenido que Susan, o sea que a ella le había gustado el beso. Pero igualmente, no pretendía ganarse una tunda esa noche, así  
  
que prefirió no volver a intentarlo... por lo menos por ahora.  
  
- ¿Sus?- preguntó Sirius de repente.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Me odias?  
  
- No, Black, claro que no te odio, es que a veces eres... irritante- dijo Susan le apoyándole una mano en el hombro a  
  
Sirius.  
  
- Lo sé, tu también.  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
- Sus, hay algo que tengo que decirte...- murmuró Sirius de pronto.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Dos cosas en realidad, ahora que lo pienso, la primera, no es que no me guste pero podrías sacar tu mano de ahí- Susan  
  
casi grita de la vergüenza, no era precisamente en el hombro de Sirius en donde ella había puesto su mano antes (A/N: Sí,  
  
lo adivinaron, le puso la mano el las... digo en la entrepierna)- La otra es que tu hermano Paul me mandó una carta.  
  
- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Susan haciendo caso omiso a su mano y donde la había apoyado  
  
- Hace más o menos una semana.  
  
- ¿Y que dijo?  
  
- Creo que las palabras exactas fueron "si llegas a poner un dedo sobre mi hermana vas tener que conseguirte un  
  
guardaespaldas".  
  
- Oh genial... demasiado tarde.  
  
- ¿Así que voy a tener que conseguirme un guardaespaldas?.  
  
- Eso creo. Aunque no tiene forma de enterarse de nada y esto fue una estupidez, olvidémoslo.- "sabes bien que no es así  
  
March", se dijo a sí misma.  
  
- Bien.-le contestó Sirius.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- ¡Bien!  
  
- Sus, ¿Esto podría considerarse una cita?  
  
- Eso creo, bien tu ganaste, pero no fue seducción y no pienso darle un beso a nadie.  
  
- Una apuesta es una apuesta.  
  
- Eres un genio Black.  
  
- ¿Volvemos a los apellidos?  
  
- Eso creo.  
  
- ¿Susan?  
  
- Black, quiero tratar de dormir.  
  
- Sólo una pregunta más  
  
- Bien Sirius una pregunta más  
  
- ¿Qué me contestarías en la hipotética situación en la que yo te dijera que te amo?  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QU...QU...QUÉ????!!!!  
  
- Bueno, Sus, me dejaste oficialmente sordo, eso, si yo te dijera que te amo.  
  
- Yo me iría a dormir porque estoy teniendo alucinaciones Sirius, buenas noches que duermas bien.  
  
- Buenas noches, Sus.  
  
  
  
Así se quedaron dormidos, en la mitad de la noche, Sirius se despertó y advirtiendo que Susan estaba muerta de frío la  
  
atrajo para sí y la abrazó. Susan en un acto reflejo, lo abrazó también.  
  
Y así fue precisamente como los encontraron Lily y Remus cuando los fueron a buscar la mañana del sábado.  
  
- Ahem- Remus se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, despertando a los dos tórtolos.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Hay que ir a desayunar?- preguntó Sirius desperezándose.  
  
- No, son las 12 y media, y parece que estuvieras muy ocupado como para desayunar.  
  
Sirius y Susan miraron la situación en la que se encontraban, ella estaba acostada casi encima de él, y abrazándolo por el  
  
echo y él también la abrazaba, pero con un brazo por la cintura y otro por la espalda, era bastante comprometedor.  
  
- Sólo me alegro de encontrarlos con la ropa puesta- dijo Lily algo risueña.  
  
- Sí yo también- agregó remus.  
  
- Bien, bien, el show se acabó, me voy a la torre- dijo Susan soltándose de Sirius.  
  
- Sí, yo tambien- agregó éste.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
Carla parecía cada vez más deprimida y ya casi no comía siquiera, las demás chicas no parecían darse cuenta, pero estaba  
  
cada vez más delagada y ojerosa. Aunque no pareciera, a Lily le importaba mucho la salud de Carla y la tarde del  
  
domingo, cuando ya las clases habian acabado, Lily la acorralo en un pasillo desierto.  
  
- Carla, necesitamos hablar- le dijo muy seriamente.  
  
- Si vas a preguntarme que diablos me pasa, ni te molestes- contestó con una mirada fría como el hielo.  
  
- Eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.  
  
- Mira, Lily, no quiero decirselo a nadie, quize hablar con Dumbledore, pero tengo miedo- en ese mismo instante Carla rompió a llorar, Lily nunca pensó que Carla puediera vivir para ver ese mokmento, nadie nunca había visto a Carla llorar.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó Lil mientras le alcanzaba un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas.  
  
- Mis padres me mandaron una carta hace poco y... hay no puedo hablar de esto...  
  
- Carla...  
  
- Mis padres son mortífagos- dijo por fin, mirando a Lily a los ojos.  
  
Por primera y única vez en su vida, Lily no supo que contestar.  
  
- Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie  
  
- Carla tienes que decirle a dumbledore.  
  
- Dame algo de tiempo, ¿Si?, no es fácil para mi.  
  
- Lo sé, vas a decirle ¿No es así?  
  
- Sí  
  
- Entonces no voy a contarle esto a nadie, esta conversación nunca existió, ¿Bien?  
  
- De acuerdo- Carla asintió con la cabeza, todavía pálida.  
  
- Cualquier cosa que necesites...  
  
- Lo sé  
  
Lily comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido del lugar, no quería volver a pensar en lo que Carla le había contado, era  
  
demasiado terrible como para asimilarlo en tan corto tiempo, sobretodo siendo hija de muggles.  
  
- ¿Lil?- dijo Carla después de que Lily se hubiera alejado unos pasos.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Gracias, eres mi primera amiga verdadera.  
  
- No hay problema.  
  
A los pocos días, Carla se había recuperado de su "enfermedad", pasaba mucho tiempo, según le contó a Lily, en la  
  
oficina de Dumbledore hablando con él y tomando té con bizcochos. La relación entre Sirius y Susan no había mejorado,  
  
simplemente se provocaban cada vez que se veían, algo así como James y Lily, pero ahora que estaba saliendo con  
  
Remus, Lily no tenía tanto tiempo libre para gastarle bromas y molestar a James. Susan estaba cada vez más distanciada  
  
de Lily, porque todavía se sentía dolida por lo que su supuesta mejor amiga le había hecho. Como Lily pasaba mucho  
  
tiempo con Remus no se dió cuenta de lo que había provocado en Susan. Bel se mantenía al margen, pero pasaba más  
  
tiempo con Susan, que, a diferencia de Lily, se encontraba sola  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
Más o menos una semana después del... llamémoslo "accidente" que habían provocado Remus y Lily, Susan iba  
  
caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor cuando alguien tomó su mano y tiró de ella hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia.Lo  
  
primero que pensó Susan fue en verle la cara a la persona, para darle una buena tunda. Cuando volteó se encontró cara a  
  
cara con..  
  
- Sirius, ¿Estás loco?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¡Lo sabía!  
  
- Estoy loco por ti, Susan no me contestaste la pregunta que te hice.  
  
- Sirius estás desvariando, no puedes estas enamorado de mí, simplemente no pu- Susan no pudo completar su frase, Sirus  
  
la estaba besando de nuevo. Susan lo separó bruscamente- ¡Basta!, ¿Me oyes bien?, basta, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer  
  
eso.  
  
- Bien, ahora mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gusto.  
  
- No pienso hacer eso Black, no tengo nada que probarle a nadie- Con esto Susan salió del aula de Historia de la  
  
Magia y azotó la puerta al salir.  
  
Bien, se dijo a sí misma Susan mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos en direción a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, si él  
  
realmente estuviera enamorado de mí, ¿Por qué me lo diría tan libremente?, porque pensó que yo le contestaría que yo  
  
también estoy enamorada de él, pero...¿Por qué Sirius pensó tal cosa?.  
  
- Porque es la verdad- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Susan volteó. Lily.  
  
- ¿Cómo?, pero ¡Cómo demonios...  
  
- Facíl, una palabra para tí...funcionó  
  
-¿Qué funcion...- Susan leyó los ojos verde brillante de Lily que en ese día resplandecpian más que nunca- ¡Oh por Dios!  
  
- Exacto.  
  
- No lo puedo creer, esta es una fecha memorable, mi querida Lilian Mary- Ann.  
  
- Lo sé, Susan Elizabeth.  
  
- Es la mayor de las bromas existentes, no hay nada mejor que ésta broma, vamos a hacer que todos los Slytherins e  
  
incluso algunos Gryffindors -Susan miró de soslayo a Potter y su club de fans, que se encontraban en la otra esquina- estén  
  
total y completamente a nuestros pies.  
  
- Lo sé. Ahora, Sussie cariño que podemos hablar, vas a contarme cada detalle de lo que pasó ayer por la noche en ese  
  
armario.  
  
- No lo creas, todavía estoy resentida por lo que me hiciste...¡Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esa manera!... aparte ¿Con  
  
Black?, que horror, que desagradable, que...  
  
- Hermoso, recuerda que sé lo que piensas March  
  
- ¡Bien!, no fue del todo desagradable, pero debes saber que eso no cambia el hecho de que me hayas encerrado en un  
  
placard con uno de los chicos más odiosos del colegio.- Susan decidió no hablarle a lily de lo que pasó en el armario por  
  
un tiempo- ¿Y tú te haces llamar mejor amiga?.  
  
- Bien, Sus, yo sólo...  
  
- Y no me digas que lo hiciste por mi bien porque no te creo, si yo hubiera querido algo con Black, lo hubiera hecho yo  
  
misma- Susan volteó dandole la espalda a Lily y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque- Antes que me vaya, ¿Donde está la  
  
poción?  
  
- En donde siempre.  
  
- Bien  
  
Susan se fue, dejando a Lily sola y con lágrimas a punto de brotarle de los ojos. Mil imágenes le pasaban por la cabeza,  
  
cuando conoció a Sus, el en el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando Susan le enseñó a pelear y cuando comenzaron a tomar  
  
clases de danza juntas. Era su mejor amiga. Nunca se habían peleado antes. Nunca. Y ahora ella le había arrojado cada  
  
verdad de la broma que le había hecho. Nunca se había hecho bromas entre ellas antes y Lily sabía perfectamente que,  
  
con su carácter, Susan podía reaccionar de esa manera, pero lo hizo de cualquier manera. Susan era la que siempre le  
  
decía a Lily que estaba bien y que estaba mal. Ella no podía tomar ese tipo de desiciones importantes sola. Necesitaba a  
  
su amiga. Y ella se había ido. Lily apoyó su espalda en la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo lentamente, las lágrimas caían de  
  
sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas. No podía pensar en nada más que en Susan, era su hermana mayor,  
  
siempre la había cuidado y ningún novio de Lily seguía en pie si Susan no lo aprobaba. Todo por una simple broma  
  
estúpida. Había perdido lo más importante de su vida.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo una voz cercana- ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?  
  
Lily, sin levantar la cara, que estaba apoyada en sus brazos, contestó. La voz le sonaba vagamente familiar  
  
- Nada... sólo, quiero estar sola.  
  
- No te voy a dejar sola, ¿Puedo hacer algo para que sientas mejor?  
  
- No, aunque... no me vendría mal un abrazo.  
  
  
  
El chico abrazó a Lily tan fuerte que ella creyó que la partiría en dos. Lily se sentía maravillosamente bien es esos brazos  
  
que la aferraban como si la quisieran conservar para siempre, y no dejarla ir, ni compartirla con nadie. Los brazos le  
  
parecían protectores, ella se sentía segura aferrada a aquel desconocido muchacho, nunca había sentido eso antes. En ese  
  
momento Remus apareció en el pasillo y el muchacho que abrazaba a Lily le hizo señas. El chico por fin la soltó y a partir  
  
de ese momento Lily no sintió más esa seguridad que le inspiraban los brazos del muchacho, cuando se dió cuenta era  
  
Remus, su novio quien la abrazaba. Cuando Lily abrió los ojos y vió por sobre el hombro de Remus quien era su chico  
  
misterioso, no pudo creer lo que veía. Alejándose por el pasillo, estaba la silueta y el inconfundible pelo negro de James  
  
Potter.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
¿Que momento eh?  
  
Bueno, gracias por esperar tanto, aunque yo creo que si les hacía esperar más me decapitaban... el tema es que, como ya dije en el otro fic estuve muy ocupada con el colegio y algunas otras cosillas y no pude escribir mucho últimamente así que ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a poder postear los capítulos más seguido...Aparte chicas y si hay algún muchachio por allí, yo no hago esto para cumplir fechas tope ni me pagan por hacerlo. Lo hago por diversión y me encanta, también me encanta que todos ustedes lean lo que yo escribo pero no pueden estar mandandome mensajes sobre que los abandone o presionandome para que siga porque me hacen poner mal y eso es lo último que quiero. Entonces por favor, un poco más de paciencia, que no mata a nadie. ¿Este les gustó?, entonces dejen review!!!!!  
  
Besotes Lu  
  
Próximamente:  
  
Cap 10: Le encuentro un nuevo significado a la amistad (era a la vida pero me pareció medio melodramático)  
  
Cap 11: La apuesta 


	10. Le encuentro un nuevo significado a la a...

Hola otra vez. ¿Vieron que por más que tarde con los capítulos no los abandono?. eso es porque me gusta escribir, me encanta escribir y esa es la razón por la cual no los voy a abandonar. Aparte del hecho de que creo que alguno de ustedes me mataría si lo intentara. Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo y aunque es cortito, espero que les guste.  
  
Besotes  
  
Lu  
  
Liza: Me alegro que te guste. No gracias a Dios no me he llevado nada. Nunca me hartan los reviews, ninguno de ellos.  
  
Lu: ¿Vieron que james no iba a ser malo por siempre?. Yo ya les había dicho, la paciencia es oro. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Fernanda: Gracias por tu comentario. Ya vas a ver que todo aquí se soluciona.  
  
Ly: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este chap.  
  
Maika: Gracias. Sayonara...  
  
Lalwen: Gracias por tu review, esos son los que me gustan, no porque sea largo, sino porque es explicativo. Gracias, lo aprecio mucho en realidad.  
  
Myrtle: No lo hago para nada apurado ¿Que no ves que tardo 3 meses por capítulo?. Sin embargo, no es excelente, porque si lo fuera, vendría mis historias y serís milloaria. Besos.  
  
naomi: Gracias por tu comentario.  
  
tori: Aquí lo tienes  
  
Arwen_Magic: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste mi historia. Espero que disfrutes este chap.  
  
Arwen: No lo sé, estaba pensando llegar hasta 15 capítulos, pero todavía no lo sé. Gracias  
  
Arwen-de-Black: Claro que la tiene, no los dejaría así, sin continuación. Gracias  
  
tatina: La paciencia es oro. Gracias  
  
mariana: No me importa la cantidad de reviews, aunque me dejen 2 voy a tardar lo mismo, no lo hago por los review, lo hago por que me gusta, ¿Understood?. Gracias por tu comentario.  
  
Elizabeth: Es verdad, no es mucho pedir que James fuera un tipo normal, pero no lo voy a hacer, porque sino siería igual que todos los demás fics de un chico tímido y una chica idem que no se atreven a confesar sus sentimientos y no sería atrapante ni divertido. Gracias por tu comentario.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Encuentro un nuevo significado a la amistad"  
  
Autora: Angelina (Lu)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La cabeza de Lily estaba por explotar, todavía no entendía porque había abrazado a james y, sobre todo, porque había sentido esa calidez, habiendo abrazado al chico que ella más detestaba en el universo. Es que James Potter era desagradable, mujeriego y sin ningún respeto por nadie. Era pedante e idiota y sobre todas las cosas, era aquel muchacho que se había burlado de ella durantelos dos primeros años de colegio en los que Lily no era una chica hermosa, sino que era una gordita con anteojos y ortodoncia. Todo el mundo se burlaba de ella, menos susan que era su única amiga en el mundo y ahora, por vez primera desde que se conocían, Lily se había peleado con Susan y había abrazado a james Potter, todo en un mismo día. Lily no podía salir de su trance, realmente la actitud de Potter hacia ella había sido increíblemente extraña, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza así como así.  
  
- ¿Lily?¿Lily?- la dulce voz de remus la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Lily, estás bien?  
  
- ¿Cómo...qué...yo?- Lily no podía hablar.  
  
- Lil, no puedes hilar dos palabras juntas y mira, estás temblando, va a ser mejor que volvamos a la Torre.  
  
- Si, eso creo.  
  
Remus abrazó tiernamente a Lily y los dos se encaminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James no podía creer lo que había pasado. Él viendo que Lily estaba llorando en un rincón del pasillo, desechó automáticamente a todas las chicas con las que estaba hablando y corrió a verla. Al principio sólo iba a molestarla o a ver si realmente le había pasado algo, pero cuando vio la desasperación con la que Lily sollosaba, no pudo menos que abrazarla y calmarla. En otra época, probablemente la sola idea le hubiera dado repulsión, por la sensación que sintió James cuando tomó el frágil y débil cuerpecito de Lily entre sus brazos fue increíble. Se sintió de maravilla, como protegiendo a una pequeña flor de la nieve. Su corazón volvió a agitarse de sólo pensar en esa sensación y su cerebro empezó a proyectar miles de imágenes interminables, en especial las peleas con aquella chica que, después de ese abrazo lo había convertido en otra persona. james nunca había dejado de notar en tremendo mal que le hacía a la gente, especialmente al público femenino, cuando rompía sus corazones o jugaba bromas realmente pesadas. James nunca pasó por alto todas las bromas que él y sirius les habían jugado a Susan y Lily en los primeros años de Hogwarts. Y James sabía perfectamente que muchas personas del colegio lo odiaban por ser las descorazonado, tan frío y cruel. Y lo peor es que nunca le importó lo que resultaba de sus acciones, él siempre creyó que lo que hacía era lo mejor para todos. No fue sino hasta ahora que el célebre y tan aclamado por las féminas James Potter se dio cuenta de que sólo era un desagradable muchachito con mucho camino por recorrer, un niñito rico inmaduro y mimado hasta el cansancio. Nada le fue difícil en su infancia o en su adolescencia, siempre tuve lo que quizo, los mejores juguetes, las mejores companías, la mejor educación y ahora las mejores chicas y las mejores notas de Hogwarts. James por fin aclaró sus pensamientos, tenía la vida soñada de cualquier muchacho de su edad, pero no era feliz ni tenía una identidad con la que se identificara realmente.  
  
- Ya basta- de dijo- Voy a comenzar de nuevo, a hacer una nueva vida y no volveré a hacer sufrir a nadie.  
  
- Valientes palabras- una voz resonó detrás suyo. James volteó rápidamente, su barba larga y plateada y sus ojos azules brillantes que chispeaban eran inconfundibles. Era Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts.- De hecho, muy valientes palabras, james, pero... ¿Serás capaz de cumplirlas?.  
  
- Yo... eh... señor...yo  
  
- Te conozco desde que eras un niño James Potter y te he visto crecer todos estos años. Y principalmente te he visto maltratar a todas esas personas de las que hablas, especialmente a las mujeres. No creo que seas malo James, sólo estás viviendo una etapa y creo que es hora de que cambies.  
  
- Gracias señor.  
  
- De nada James y, hazme un favor, la próxima vez que decidas romperle el corazón a alguna chica, piensa en lo que sentirías tú si rompieran el tuyo.  
  
James no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Dumbledore le había dado un consejo sobre cómo recapacitar su vida. El mismísimo director de hogwarts. Él había oído que Dumbledore estaba medio chiflado, pero nunca creyó que lo estaría lo suficiente para hacer lo que hizo. De cualquier manera, James aceptó cabizbajo las últimas palabras del director y se retiró a la Torre sin hacer demasiado escándalo (teniendo en cuenta que todavía lo perseguían varias chicas).  
  
Entró a la Torre cuando pudo librarse de todas las hufflepuff que lo perseguían diariamente y se dispuso a terminar su tarea de aritmancia, que no era para nada interesante.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily tuvo que evitar esos ojos aterciopelados que la miraron fijo cuando entró a la Sala Común. Lo que más quería en el mundo en ese momento era subir corriendo al cuarto de las chicas, un lugar en el que él no podía entrar. Y eso era una burda mentira. Lo que más quería Lily en ese momento era correr hacia James y abrazarlo nuevamente para sentir ese calor interior que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Lily volvió a la realidad, ella tenía novio y no era cualquier novio, sino Remus, una persona muy dulce y simpática. ¿Qué ganaría ella con una relación con James? Quizás algunos moretones causados por su insaciable club de fans y un poco de buen sexo, pero nada más, nada bueno. Y finalmente ella se convertiría en una de las tantas chicas a las que James les había roto el corazón. Seria "una más". Ella no quería ser "una más", ni "la otra". Lily, a diferencia de las Hufflepuff que perseguían a James todo el tiempo, quería ser "la única". Y con Remus lo era.  
  
O eso creía. El problema es que ella no era la única que se había interesado en otra persona. Remus tuvo varios encuentros con Cindy, en la biblioteca. Cindy era una de las tantas chicas que habían sido engañadas por Potter, pero, a diferencia de muchas, Cindy era sumamente inteligente, y, por sobre todas las cosas, muy estudiosa. No era una chica hermosa, pero tenía algo. Encanto es la palabra. Cindy tenía muchísimo encanto. Entonces Lily no era la única que estaba confundida. Remus también lo estaba, porque no sabía exactamente que sentía por Cindy. Nunca había tenido una novia como Lily y tampoco quería perderla.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sirius también estaba muy confundido. Después de la aventura en el armario, pensó que Susan definitivamente sentía algo por él. Al parecer no fue así. Susan simplemente se dejó llevar por ese beso. Probablemente se haya imaginado que estaba con otra persona o algo así.  
  
- Demonios- susurró- Demonios, demonios, demonios.  
  
No era justo, ¿Qué tenía él de malo?. Susan siempre correspondía a sus miradas en clase y hasta había veces en las que le devolvía los papelitos que él le tiraba constantemente. Siempre había un guiño o una sonrisa que ella le dedicaba, incluso hasta hubo veces en las que le tiró un beso mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Y eso era lo mejor que tenía Susan. Su forma de caminar, es como si no le importara como se ve o lo que la gente piensa de ella, sólo camina, siempre con un objetivo. fijo en su mirada. Rara vez se la ve caminando acompañada por otra persona que no sea Lily. En realidad la mayoría de las veces se la ve caminando sola. ¿Puede ser que sea tan idiota como para venerar hasta su manera de caminar?, pensó Sirius, la respuesta era obvia, pero no se respondió a él msimo, sino que una voz vino de atrás suyo.  
  
- Si lo eres- dijo la reconocible voz de Susan- Claro que lo eres.  
  
- ¿Cómo fue que supiste?  
  
- ¿Lo que estabas pensando?, simple, tú mismo lo haz dicho, soy perfecta, ¿No es así?.  
  
- Pero yo no lo dije, sólo lo piens...- Sirius por fin cayó en la cuenta- No puedo creerlo, Susan, haz roto todas las reglas que existen en este colegio, es imposible que hayas hecho lo que pienso que hiciste.  
  
-¿Y qué piensas que hice?- le contestó Sussie con su mejor cara de inocencia.  
  
- No te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien lo que estoy pensando.  
  
Sirius usó una pequeña distracción de Susan para aprovecharse de la situación. Pensó en cuánto la quería y en todas las cosas lindas que siempre pensaba cuando estaba solo, porque sabía perfectamente que Susan le leería la mente. Y así lo hizo.  
  
-¡Sirius Alexander Black!  
  
Oops, eso no podía ser bueno.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bien, había resuelto decirle toda la verdad. Toda. No podía seguir ocultándole sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, se sentía... como traicionándolo. No era realmente mentirle ni engañarlo con otro, pero aún así, era un poco de las dos cosas. Ocultar la verad es una forma de mentir y sí bien no lo estaba engañando con otro... estaba pensando en hacerlo.  
  
- Remus yo...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
No podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía romperle el corazón de esa manera, él había sido tan bueno con ella, habían vivido tantas cosas interesantes (A/N: No abundo en detalles porque estamos en horario de protección al menor). Y se habían amado. Se seguían amando. O por lo menos eso creeían. tenía que decirselo.  
  
- Yo... yo estoy un poco cansada, ya sabes, la pelea con Sussie, ya pasó bastante tiempo desde la última vez que le hablé y eso está afectándome.  
  
- Bien cariño- Remus la besó- Que duermas bien.  
  
Era la peor basura del mundo. Era como Hunter. No. Peor que Hunter, era como una mezcla de Hunter y Snape en el cuerpo de Holly Nott. No. Peor. Era una idiota que cuando dijera todo lo que sentía, no sólo perdería un novio sino a uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en su vida. Una de las personas más importantes para ella. Que estúpida.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
  
- ¿Qué?- Sirius sacó sus brazos de su cabeza, esperaba una fuerte golpiza y con Susan, nunca se sabía.  
  
- Que porque no me lo había dicho.  
  
- No te entiendo.  
  
- Todo lo que vi en tu cabeza.  
  
- Porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.  
  
- Yo pensé...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Yo pensé que me quería para... bueno para lo que quieres a todas las chicas con las que sales.  
  
- Yo no hago eso, me estarás confundiendo con un tal Potter.  
  
Los dos rieron.  
  
- Quizás.  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
-¿Entonces qué?  
  
- ¿Me merezco ese beso que pensabas darme?  
  
- ¿Cómo lo...  
  
- Puro instinto, no utilizo hechizos apra saber lo que piensan las chicas.  
  
- Jaja, muy gracioso Blackie- Susan se acercó a Sirius y lo besó- Pero todavía no entiendo como...  
  
- Te conozco, March, simplemente eso.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily senguía devastada, no había podido dormir nada y se sentía muy mal. No le había dicho la verda a Remus y su mejor amiga la había abandonado. Justo ahora. Justo ahora que ella se había empezado a fijar en un chico conflictivo. Y si Susan sabía de algo, era de romances conflictivos. Los únicos tres novios que tuvo habían abandonado Hogwarts después de salir con ella. Uno era jugador de quidditch profesionales que, aparte de jugar en equipos conocidos de Inglaterra, jugaban para el equipo nacional. El tercero era hijo de diplomáticos muy importantes y estaba viviendo en Moscú y el cuarto... bueno digamos que el cuarto era miembro de cierta nobleza de cierto país europeo. El cuarto novio era mucho más grande que ella, unos... 13 años, lo recordaba perfectamente, ella ya había cumplido los 17 y él todavía no había cumplido los 30. Entró como profesor de Hogwarts para hacer una suplencia y se enamoró perdidamente de Sussie, con sus ojos avioletados y su cabello rubio que le caía en una cascada perfecta por la espalda. Luego, cuando terminó su suplencia, se dedicó a la actuación. Lily nunca se imaginaría que cumpliría el papel de Sean Connery en las últimas cuatro películas de James Bond. Para colmo el quinto probablemente fuera Sirius. sí, definitivamente ella sabía lo que era un romance conflictivo. Pero no le podía preguntar que hacer, porque Susan la ignoraría completamente.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Susan entró en la oscura habitación iluminandolo todo, como usualmente lo hacía. O no. Susan traía una linterna.  
  
- ¿Qué haces acostada a las tres y media de la tarde?  
  
- Pensé que no me habías perdonado.  
  
- No lo hice, es sólo una pregunta.  
  
- No me siento bien.  
  
- Ah.  
  
Susan recogió sus elementos de dibujo rápidamente y cuando ya se disponía a salir de la habitación, Lily decidió dar la estocada final.  
  
- Creo que me gusta James Potter- dijo la pelirroja casi sin aire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	11. La lista

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. La gente hoy estaba decididamente alborotada, especialmente en séptimo año. "Dios mío", pensó Dumbledore, "Susan March y Sirius Black tomados de la mano, y yo que creía que ya había visto todo".  
  
- Chicos, por favor- sólo se necesitó eso para que el Gran Comedor quedara totalmente en silencio- Tengo noticias importantes para los chicos de 7º, tenemos un nuevo programa de entrenamiento llamado Proyecto de Vida. El mismo consiste en una semana de capacitación para todos los chicos del último curso. Dicha capacitación radica en diferentes talleres de orientación vocacional en donde se verán todas o casi todas las posibilidades laborales en el mundo mágico. Cada uno podrá asistir a la cantidad de talleres que quiera, en relación con lo que quieran para su futuro.- Hubo murmullos generalizados en el Comedor- Sólo hay una condición, durante la jornada vivirán en una cabaña con otra persona. Del sexo opuesto.- Dumbledore observó que James se regodeaba "Supongo que me engaño otra vez con su reflexión sobre no seguir maltratando a las chicas"- Las parejas fueron suministradas por el cuerpo docente de acuerdo a sus intereses, los de su pareja son totalmente distintos, ya que, no siempre van a trabajar con gente que les agrade, por lo tanto deben aprender a vivir con gente que les molesta y aprender a buscar virtudes en vez de defectos en los otros. A continuación pedimos a los alumnos de los cursos inferiores que se retiren a sus Salas Comunes- El comedor comenzó a vaciarse de a poco, los chicos de séptimo se encontraban asombrados y sobretodo muy intrigados sobre la formación de las parejas- Ahora chicos, en la pared de su izquierda verán una lista de nombre en donde encontrarán su nombre y el de su pareja.  
  
Los alumnos de séptimo se abalanzaron sobre la pared, de modo que algunos que estaban demasiados desesperados por ver si les había tocado con la chica que deseaban, se chocaron con la pared de ladrillo y cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Sirius estaba desesperado, recién iniciada su relación con Susan y todavía sobre la cuerda floja, deseaba más que nada en el mundo estar con ella en la cabaña. James tomó la lista antes que nadie (era, sin lugar a dudas el más rápido del colegio) y la leyó en voz alta para todos:  
  
Susan March- Frederik Hunter  
  
Remus Lupin- Angelica Powell  
  
Cindy Style- Lucius Malfoy  
  
Sirius Black- Carla Winston  
  
Lily Evans- James Potter  
  
Arabella Figg- Severus Snape  
  
Paul Figg- Gabrielle Heninstein  
  
La lista continuaba, pero James ya no podía seguir leyendo. A decir verdad si podía, pero las voces de sus compañeros, quejándose por la pareja que les había tocado, eran lo que le nublaba el pensamiento. Iba a estar con Lily Evans compartiendo un cuarto durante diez días. Era increíble y espantoso al mismo tiempo. Ella lo volvería loco. Le haría la vida imposible. No. No podía ser...  
  
- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!- entró a su oficina azotando la puerta- ¿Qué significa esto?- sacó la lista de nombre toda arrugada y rota.  
  
- Antes que nada, por favor siéntate y no me grites de esa manera.  
  
- Es verdad. Perdone.  
  
- Lily, ese listado grafica la disposición de las cabañas en la jornada de capacitación que se acerca. Disculpe profesor, pero es inaudito... Yo y... Potter. Debe cambiarme de cabaña. - El objetivo es que dos personas que no se tratan demasiado comiencen a hacerlo. Es tu último año Lily, ¿Realmente quieres irte con ese recuerdo de uno de tus compañeros?  
  
- Quizás hay cosas de él que no sabes y que te interesaría saber.  
  
- No, no las hay. Sé todo lo que tengo que saber- Lily abolló una vez más la lista y la arrojó al suelo con fuerza- James Potter es soberbio, arrogante y pretencioso. Usa a las personas para su propio beneficio y....y.... ¡Y no es digno de Gryffindor!.  
  
- Bueno Lily, si no quieres entenderlo por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas. Es una orden, puedes acatarla o no ir a la jornada. Tú decides.  
  
Lily no quiso escuchar más nada. Salió corriendo de la habitación azotando nuevamente la puerta. Dumbledore subió los ojos al cielo y murmuró "Dios, no hagas que me asesinen por esto".  
  
Al llegar el cuarto, Lily advirtió que sólo faltaba Susan, quien todavía no se había enterado de quien era su compañerito de cabaña. Lily intentó sacarse el tema de la cabeza y se metió en la cama. Al rato escucho un portazo, gritos y un ruido muy fuerte. Levanto el acolchado de su cabeza y vio la causa...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- ¡Sirius!, ¿Viste esto?- la lista de Potter estaba lisa y sin abollar- ¿Has visto quien es tu compañera de cuarto?.  
  
¿Mi compañera de que?- Sirius, todavía dormido, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando James.  
  
Tu compañera de cabaña idiota. De la jornada que Dumbledore organizó para nosotros.  
  
Ah, eso, escuche algunos gritos afuera... no, no sé quien es mi compañera, pero supongo que vas a decírmelo...- Sirius recogió una toalla del piso y se encaminó hacia el baño.  
  
Bien... es Carla. - ¡¿QUIÉN?! - Lo que oíste. Es Carla, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?. - Si... que tengo que esconderme.  
  
Así Sirius salió corriendo despavorido, todavía con la toalla en una mano y el jabón en la otra. Podría haber roto el record mundial en 100 metros llanos. Mientras volaba hacia la Sala común, oyó un ruido muy fuerte que provenía del pasillo de las chicas. Como buen caballero, fue a investigar, aunque tenía pensada una razón para ese golpe. Venía pensando en que decir cuando se encontró con la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de 7º. Susan estaba roja de rabia, había un hoyo enorme en la puerta y las demás chicas (excepto Lily que se encontraba en su cama leyendo) estaban en un rincón, hasta había una sollozando.  
  
¿Qué pasó aquí?. El huracán Match ¿El qué? Nada Sirius, es Susan... leyó la lista...  
  
Sirius se acercó a Susan dejando la toalla y el jabón en una de las camas y la abrazó.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Estás celosa?  
  
¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¿CELOSA? ¿Por qué DEMONIOS HABRÍA YO DE ESTAR CELOSA?  
  
Nada es que la lista.  
  
¡No estoy celosa idiota!, es por MI compañero.- Sirius leyó .... Hunter. ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!!- Sirius montó en cólera-  
  
No voy a permitirlo, ese tipo es despreciable, quien sabe que irá a hacerle a mi pobre y desprotegida....- Todas las personas que se encontraban dentro de la habitación lo miraron- ... eh... amiga... Bien, ahora soy tu amiga. ¿Sabes que?. ¡M-e t-i-e-n-e-s h-a-r-t-a!- Susan tomo la toalla y el jabón y los arrojó fuera del cuarto-  
  
¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!. No estoy de humor Sirius Lee Black. Ah, sólo un cosa, ¿Debo recordarte que estás en calzoncillos?- Susan lo arrojó fuera del cuarto. Sirius se asomó por el agujero que Susan había hecho.  
  
Todavía puedo verte- Sólo ganó un zapatillazo por eso.  
  
Las demás muchachas salieron de la habitación a paso ligero. La furia de Susan no había terminado. Dejó pasar a todas menos a Carla.  
  
- Bien, voy a decírtelo de buena manera ya que creo que eres una buena persona y que eso no tiene nada que ver con tus... hábitos. Sirius es MI chico ¿Entendido?- Cara asintió con la cabeza, todavía algo asustada- Entonces tenemos en claro que en este estúpido viaje la única chica que puede tocarlo es...  
  
Tú.  
  
Exacto, por lo tanto, ¿Cómo vas a comportarte alrededor de él...  
  
Bien.  
  
Creo que nos entendemos Carla- Dijo apartando el brazo de la puerta- Puedes irte.  
  
Carla salió corriendo después de eso.  
  
- ¿Estás más tranquila?  
  
Quizás  
  
¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?  
  
Es esta estúpida lista. No sé en que pensaba Dumbledore cuando la armó.  
  
Yo tampoco. Estoy con Potter.  
  
Dios, y yo que pensé que tenía problemas. No va a cambiarla, ya lo hable con él.  
  
Y sin embargo no estás gritándole a tu novio ni rompiendo puertas- Susan miró el gran agujero que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación- Cada vez estoy más convencida de que estoy absolutamente loca.  
  
No lo estás. Son celos.  
  
Pero yo no soy celosa. No me gusta ser así y menos por el idiota mental de Black.  
  
Sabes que lo quieres.  
  
Si  
  
Pero no estás dispuesta a aceptarlo.  
  
No. Como tu no estás dispuesta a aceptar de que te encanta la idea de tenerlo a Potter como compañerito.  
  
No me encanta la idea, Sus... el es el mismo, no cambió y sigue con su manía poligámica.  
  
Por favor, es sólo una etapa... esa cabaña puede llegar a ser interesante.  
  
No tan interesante como la tuya.  
  
Te odio  
  
Sabes que no.  
  
Creo que voy a morirme.... Hunter....Dios....Hunter... hasta su nombre me da asco.  
  
Entonces es algo positivo que nadie sepa que saliste con el.  
  
Shhhh, tonta, ¿No ves que dentro del castillo las paredes tienen oídos?  
  
Era sólo un comentario- Lily hizo un rápido movimiento de varita y subsanó el agujero que Susan había hecho-  
  
Sólo eso, nadie va a saberlo. Necesito un trago- Susan tenía ganas de vomitar. Lily la miró asombrada- Urgente. Deberíamos ir a Hogsmeade.  
  
Yo ya tengo diez y ocho, puedo comprar bebidas con alcohol. Si eso quieres.  
  
No, no quiero eso, no se lo que quiero. Algo liberador.  
  
Sexo  
  
Acabo de pelearme con Sirius- Susan se quedó pensativa mientras Lily se cambiaba de ropa-  
  
Ya sé. Un cigarrillo. Eso es otra cosa. Y no corres el peligro de vomitar. Vamos.  
  
Las dos Gryffindor tomaron sus mochilas y salieron al parque. Luego de  
  
soportar las burlas por parte de Hunter y su grupito de idiotas, digo,  
  
amigos y caminar un rato por el colegio, finalmente llegaron a la puerta  
  
y salieron. Sólo para ir directamente a la entrada del bosque prohibido,  
  
a metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, el Guardián de Llaves de Hogwarts, un  
  
hombre grande y con aspecto monstruoso, pero con un corazón por demás  
  
tierno. Ellas sabían perfectamente que Hagrid podía escucharlas y hasta  
  
oler el humo de los cigarrillos, pero no había problemas con él, así que  
  
siguieron tranquilas. Prendieron sus Camel y comenzaron a hablar del  
  
colegio, luego los temas comenzaron a surgir y la famosa lista que  
  
revolucionó a todo el mundo fue la cuestión obligada para conversar.  
  
- Cualquiera diría que Dumbledore es suicida- dijo Susan mientras expulsaba el humo en forma de círculos- Porque su asesinato es lo único que va a lograr con esa bendita lista. No creo que nadie esté contento con su elección. Yo no diría eso.  
  
Ok, salvo tú, pero debo decir que eres la única.  
  
Trata de verle el lado positivo, no te tocó con Snape. Sí... eso es bueno.... pobre Bella, es tan buena...vuelven hoy por la noche, ¿No es cierto?  
  
Sí, que suerte la suya... un fin de semana completo en París. Ojalá yo tuviera tanta suerte.  
  
Es verdad. No va a estar nada contenta cuando se entere de quien es su "pareja"... Me imagino.  
  
Remus tampoco va a estar exultante que digamos... ¿Con quién le tocó? Angelica Powell  
  
¡No!, ¿Se dará cuenta que su vida corre peligro?  
  
No lo sé. Aunque no creo que sea para tanto. Me contaron que el verano pasado pasó un mes en una cárcel muggle.  
  
¿Y qué?. En segundo nosotras pasamos un tiempo ahí también.  
  
Pero lo de ella fue por robo a mano armada.  
  
Genial  
  
Ni lo pienses  
  
No lo estoy pensando  
  
Sabes que si  
  
Hablando de eso...¿Hiciste bastante poción me imagino? Para llevar a las jornadas  
  
Eso va ser divertido  
  
Lo sé  
  
Lil y Sus apagaron sus cigarrillos y se dirigieron a paso rápido al  
  
colegio, antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta que no estaban.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
En el cuarto de los chicos las cosas no eran demasiado distintas, sólo  
  
que a ellos no les interesaban las detenciones y lo que los demás crean.  
  
Esto es, fumaban dentro de la habitación. Eso si, con las ventanas  
  
abiertas.  
  
- Entonces Sirius... Carla...sabes lo que eso significa.  
  
Dos puntos a aclarar Jamesie: uno, tengo novia, dos, por más que seamos hermanos de sangre y todavía lo somos, no soy igual a ti.  
  
Digo... es buena chica.  
  
Tengo novia  
  
Sólo era una sugerencia.  
  
Amo a Susan, James, estoy enamorado, ¿Entiendes?, e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o, es algo que nunca llegarás a experimentar si sigues así.  
  
Sirius, sabes perfectamente que en cuanto encuentre a la mujer ideal, le pido matrimonio al día de conocerla.  
  
¿Y si ya la conoces?  
  
En cuanto me dé cuenta de quién es le propongo matrimonio.  
  
¿Promesa?  
  
Promesa, ahora volviendo al tema... Carla...- James sólo recibió un almohadonazo por eso. Y Remus tu vas con...- Sirius sacó la lista abollada de debajo de su trasero (A/N: Oh si... que agradable)- Angelica Powell. Oh amigo...¿Que flores quieres para tu funeral?  
  
No creo que sea como todos dicen.  
  
Me contaron que vendió su hígado en el mercado negro para comprar drogas y que tiene en total ocho aritos en todo el cuerpo.- dijo James con voz macabra.  
  
Dios, me pregunto donde estarán esos ocho aritos.- acotó Sirius  
  
Mejor no averiguarlo... no si quieres seguir teniendo novia por lo menos... No lo entien... Yack, James...- Remus puso cara de asco-  
  
No creo que esa así. Yo creo que quizás puede haber tenido algún problema y hecho a correr esos rumores para que no la molesten. En realidad me parece atractiva incluso.  
  
Es muy atractiva- agregó James con tono de obviedad- No digo que no lo sea, solo digo que es algo... extraña. Dicen que también adora al diablo y que está con sectas satánicas.  
  
¿Sabias que estás loco James?  
  
Me lo han comentado.  
  
Pues es verdad.  
  
Basta- Sirius había finalizado su cigarrillo y lo estaba arrojando por la ventana- Me voy a ver a mi novia.  
  
¡Esta enamorado!, ¡Esta enamorado!, ¡Esta enamorado!- cantaron dos otros dos a coro.  
  
Idiotas- murmuró Sirius mientras abandonaba la habitación.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gustó???. Mil perdones por la demora y por el cortititito capítulo que les dejo, pero es un adelanto... Por fin termine el fucking colegio y puedo dedicarme a escribir tranquila. Ya soy una universitaria!!!!!!. Felicítenme, felicítenme . Soy feliz. Bueno para el finde prometo otro y no me hago responsable por la relación que pueda tener con la película "10 cosas que odio de ti" ni con "Pasión y Baile", jejeje.  
  
Besotes y los amo por ser mis amadísimos lectores.  
  
Lu 


	12. Mensaje de disculpas

Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza... Voy a publicar mañana el capítulo y la verdad que tuve bastantes problemas con la compu así que estoy complicada... Se me fundió o como miércoles sea el disco rígido y perdí todo lo que tenía escrito, pero confío en que en una noche y un día, (o sea hasta mañana Sábado 27 por la noche) voy a poder escribir un capítulo entero. Segundo tema: Sé que no aclaré las cosas entre Remus y Lily, lo voy a hacer en el siguiente capítulo y... gente, seamos realistas, no porque una chica tenga novio va a dejar de interesarse en otros chicos, y no me vengan con que un chico que está de novio no mira a otras chicas porque eso es una gran mentira. El otro tema es que no sé porque, pero fanfiction no me separa los diálogos y no se entiende un pomo francamente, así que voy a tratar de solucionar eso para el chap. 11 y el que voy a empezar a escribir ahora. Espero terminarlo para hoy a la noche. Otra cosa, cambie de mail así que cualquier duda que tengan o si quieren decirme algo, estoy a su disposición.  
  
Muchas gracias,  
  
Lucía Montenegro (Angelina) 


	13. Alexander Green

Hola niños!!!. Perdón que otra vez no pude cumplir con el horario  
estipulado, pero cuando terminé de escribir este capítulo ví que le  
faltaba algo, no sabía que... al fin lo encontré, mis historias están  
saliendo demasiado "Mundo Feliz" y no quiero escribir así porque no es  
real, así que va a haber melodrama en los próximos capítulos, sépanlo.  
  
Besotes  
Los quiere  
Lu (Angelina)  
  
**********************************************************************  
Capítulo 12: Alexander Green  
Autora: Angelina  
**********************************************************************  
  
Remus yo...  
  
Lily quiero que me dejes empezar, lo que voy a decirte no es fácil.  
  
Pero...  
  
Por favor.  
  
Bien.  
  
Lily, te amo, te amo muchísimo, pero creo que no deberíamos seguir viéndonos.  
  
Rem...  
  
Por favor no te pongas mal, es lo último que quiero.  
  
Yo venía a decirte exactamente lo mismo.  
  
Se ve que no fue tan buena idea como pensamos.  
  
No lo fue, pero yo creo que fue una... llamémosla una experiencia interesante.  
  
Lo fue, Lily no quiero perderte  
  
No vas a perderme  
  
Gracias.  
  
Lily y Remus se abrazaron y a Lily se le cayeron un par de lágrimas, él  
era la primer persona que ella había amado y nada iba a cambiar eso. Ni  
siquiera James Potter. Y así abrazados y con lágrimas secas en las  
mejillas es como los encontraron al día siguiente, en el sillón grande de  
la Sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Lil - Susan le sacudió el hombro- Lily...- aún no contestaba- ¡¡Lilian Evans!!- gritó.  
  
Mamá, sólo un ratito más- Lily se abrazo a Remus, quien ya que había despertado, como si fuera una almohada.  
  
Lily, me estás ahogando  
  
Perdón Rem, perdón, todavía estoy un poco...- trató de reprimir un gigantesco bostezo pero no pudo- dormida.  
  
Te subí algo para desayunar- dijo Susan mostrando cuatro tostadas envueltas en una servilleta y mermelada.  
  
Eres un ángel.  
  
Lo sé- Susan miró a Lily y le guiñó un ojo- Lily no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, me acompañarías al baño.  
  
Si claro- contestó Lily devolviéndole el guiño.  
  
Las dos chicas salieron corriendo para los baños, riendo.  
  
¿Y...?  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿Qué pasó?  
  
Ahhh, nada, está todo bien.  
  
¿Pudiste decirselo?  
  
Sí - Los ojos de Remus se clavaron en los de Sirius.- Aunque todavía no siento que lo que le dije a Lily sea verdad. No esoy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.  
  
Está bien, Rem, ya lo sabrás...  
  
Casualmente, la conversación en el baño tenía exactamente el mismo  
tópico.  
  
¿Y entonces?- preguntó Susan mientras miraba a Lily corregirse el maquillaje.  
  
Todo está más que bien, él tampoco quería seguir con la relación.- "Aunque yo no sé si quería seguir con él o no", pensó Lily.  
  
Me alegro muchacha, ¿Habrá alguna otra mujer?  
  
No lo creo, ¿Remus?¿Infiel?  
  
Las dos muchachas rieron, eso jamás sería posible y ellas lo sabían  
bien.Remus no era James Potter, "Claro que no lo es", se dijo Lily, "Por  
Dios, ¿Qué hice?". Salieron del baño sin parar de reirse. Ahí fue  
entonces cuando lo vieron, pelo negro azabache, despeinado, ojos azules  
profundos, piel morena. Unas facciones impresionantes. Alto. Delgado, con  
cuerpo de deportista. Llevaba unos jeans celestes y una camisa negra  
medio desbrochada, en su cuello brillaba una cadena de plata con un dije  
también de plata, las chicas no pudieron llegar a ver que era. Era  
simplemente perfecto, tan atrayente, tan... diferente. "En realidad tiene  
cierto parecido con James" pensó Lily. Pero no era como James, por lo  
menos no exacto, faltaban los anteojos, la arrogancia y el egocentrismo  
tan característicos de James .  
  
Hola- dijo el chico.  
  
Hola- respondieron las dos a coro.  
  
Estoy buscando a - sacó un manuscrito arrugado del bolsillo delantero derecho de su jean- James Potter y Lilian Evans.  
  
Yo soy Lily Evans- dijo Lily presurosamente- ¿Y tu nombre es...?  
  
Alexander Green. Alex.  
  
Bien - Lily salió de su mundo de ensueño al ver que Sirius y Remus las miraban extrañados y le pegó un codazo a Susan en la cintura.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
  
Yo soy nuevo, de 7º año, vengo de América- Lily no se había fijado en eso. Su acento americano era inconfundible.  
  
Genial, ¿Del colegio de Salem?  
  
Sí  
  
Bien, te presentaré a los demás alumnos de 7º, yo soy una. Ella es Susan- señaló a Sus, que seguía medio estupidizada con el chico nuevo- Ellos son Remus y Sirius.  
  
Y yo soy James, James Potter.- sin que Lily se diera cuenta James había entrado en la Sala Común con una pila de libro debajo del brazo. Este hecho (los libros) sorprendió mucho tanto a Lily como a los merodeadores.  
  
Genial. Me dijeron que mi equipaje está en el cuarto, ¿Podrías decirme donde es?.  
  
Sí claro- respondió Lily- Está en...  
  
Le hablaba a James, perdón, no sabía que las mujeres sabían donde están los cuartos de los chicos.  
  
"Las mujeres" no- respondió James con ironía- Pero Lily y Sussie estuvieron varias veces en el cuarto- James se acercó a Susan y la abrazó por la cintura- ¿No es verdad Sussie, querida?- James y Alex rieron, no así los demás.  
  
Cuidado con tu boca James- dijo Sirius un tanto avispado.  
  
Yo puedo sola, Sirius- aclaró Susan de inmediato- Escuchame, idiota, y escuchame bien porque no voy a repetirlo, vuelves a decir algo como eso de Lily o de mí y van a tener que juntar tus pedazos con una cuchara cuando acabe contigo - James rió palmeando el hombro de Alex- Sabes perfectamente que puedo patear tu trasero cuando quiera y como quiera.- Susan se volvió a Alex- Verás Alex, te presento al tipo más arrogante y desagradable de todo el colegio. Quizás sea una fortuna que nadie sepa lo débil que puedes llegar a ser, Jamesie- Con esto Susan salió caminando a paso rápido hacia los cuartos y luego se escuchó un azote.  
  
James, un día Susan va a pegarte, creeme que no es algo agradable- Sirius no esbozaba la sonrisa de siempre.  
  
No puede ser tan malo Sirius. Y dices eso porque estás e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o.  
  
Lo es, Susan se crió con tres hermanos James y puedes creerme James, pega muy duro.  
  
Como sea, Sirius, eres otro desde que estás con ella. Voy a fumar un cigarrillo, ¿Alguien viene?- en el salón se oyó solo silencio- Bien, iré solo.  
  
¿Es siempre así?- preguntó Alex a Lily.  
  
Desgraciadamente.  
  
¿Y ella?  
  
Susan no es famosa por su buen carácter, pero James la tiene loca últimamente, no me gustaría estar entre ellos dos cuando Susan le dé una paliza.  
  
O sea que es enserio.  
  
¿Qué creías?  
  
¿Y tú estás saliendo con ella?- le preguntó a Sirius.  
  
Si, se puede decir que sí.  
  
¿Y nunca...?  
  
¿Si me ha pegado?, ¡Por supuesto!. Sólo tengo un consejo para ti y espero que lo escuches porque va a ser el mejor consejo de tu vida. Nunca hagas enojar a Susan March. No si quieres seguir con vida por lo menos. Lil, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue?  
  
Unos diez minutos.  
  
Voy a ver si está bien. ¿Has oído hablar de "La fierecilla domada" de Shakespeare?  
  
Sí - respondió Alex con algo de miedo.  
  
Bueno...- Sirius hizo un gesto de "mas o menos parecida" con la mano.  
  
Oh... entiendo.  
  
Si vas a verla dile que tenemos que irnos en menos de media hora- gritó Lily.  
  
¿A dónde van?- preguntó Remus  
  
Clase de danza.  
  
Oh, me habías prometido que...  
  
Ni lo sueñes Remus, no con Sus con ese humor. Ya va a ser difícil hacer que se ponga las mallas.  
  
¿Qué tipo de danzas hacen?  
  
Sus hace clásica, yo hago lo que puedo- Alex y Remus rieron- No, hago danza contemporánea.  
  
No me la imagino a Susan con un tutú rosa.  
  
Cuando baila en público, usa uno negro.  
  
¿Baila bien?  
  
Baila muy bien, fue la protagonista de dos temporadas de "El lago de los cisnes". Primera bailarina.  
  
Que bien. Yo bailaba hip hop en América.- añadió Alex - Pero me encanta lo clásico.  
  
¿Y por qué tú no haces clásico con Sus?- Remus parecía bastante interesado en la actividad favorita de Lily.  
  
Porque soy demasiado grande para hacer clásico y llegar a algo, Sus baila desde que tiene cuatro años.- Lily se detuvo a pensar si no había sido un error cortar su relación con Remus, está bien, su corazón la traicionaba, pero Remus no era un mal partido, mucho mejor que James. Decidió olvidarse de eso por ahora- Alex, ¿Vendrás a las jornadas?- en realidad no era el mejor tema de conversación dado su estado con su compañero de cuarto.  
  
Oh... aún no lo sé, creo que sí, Dumbledore me dijo algo sobre eso. ¿Quiénes son sus compañeros que cuarto?- Alex no tenía idea que no era precisamente eso lo que Lily quería discutir- Porque Dumbladore me dijo algo así como que pone juntos a personas que no se levan bien o que no se conocen.  
  
Lily sólo emitió un gruñido.  
  
¿Todavía enojada porque estás con James, Lily?  
  
Algo... puede ser que no sea tan malo cono todos piensan- recapacitó Lily- Igualmente, pienso estar alerta, al primer dedo que Potter me ponga encima...  
  
Te entiendo  
  
Tú, por otra parte, no deberías estar tan alegre, sobretodo sabiendo quién es tu compañera.  
  
Por favor, no creo que sea una criminal, ni una asesina, ni una adoradora del diablo, ni nada de eso. Probablemente alguien que no la quiere demasiado haya inventado todo eso para crearle una mala reputación.  
  
Eso está bien Remus, pero debes admitir que nuestra amiga Powell es un poco extraña.  
  
Te repito que....  
  
Remus no pudo completar su frase. Se oyó un grito agudo en el cuarto de  
las chicas y Susan bajó corriendo a toda velocidad con las manos y la  
falda cubiertas de sangre.  
  
Lily por favor necesito ayuda, llama a Dumbledore de inmediato y a McGonagall.  
  
¡Sus, por Dios!¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.  
  
Es Carla.  
  
**********************************************************************  
No hay demasiado sobre James en este, pero el próximo va a ser sólo sobre  
James, creo que voy a poder publicarlo este fin de semana pero no prometo  
nada...  
Espero que lo disfruten.  
Besos!!!!  
Lu  
********************************************************************** 


	14. ¿Será amor?

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algunos puntos : uno, básicamente, ni siquiera yo sé que va a resultar de esta historia y no sé si va a coincidir con lo que ya sabemos de Harry Potter (Lily y James se terminan casando y Voldemort los asesina y blablabla), con lo cual si termino creando una clase de universo paralelo, no deberían enojarse conmigo porque no soy Rowling y no tengo las mismas ideas que ella (ni su talento, dicho sea de paso), lo único que hago es crear una historia a partir de sus personajes. Dos, hoy leyendo reviews pasados me topé con uno de un chico (bah, creo que es un chico), un tal Falcon no se cuanto, que decía que planteo los personajes o buenos o malos. Debo decir, sólo por aclarar ciertas cosas que ningún personaje es blanco o negro. Todos son grises, algunos mas oscuros otros más claros, pero los extremos no existen en mis historias porque soy irreales. Con esto, los dejo con el chap. 13 (vieron que estoy publicando bastante rápido... jaja me siento orgullosa de mí misma).  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 13: ¿Será amor?  
Autora: Angelina  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Remus y Alex salieron a buscar a McGonagall y a Dumbledore. Lily, a su vez corrió a toda velocidad escaleras arriba, seguida por Susan (quien todavía estaba medio impresionada por la sangre). Los pasos de ambas retumbaban en el pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas y de ellas se asomaban niñas que, curiosas, preguntaban que demonios había pasado en la habitación de las de séptimo. Lily sólo se atrevió a pensar lo peor. En ningún momento se dio cuenta cuan cerca de la realidad podía estar su imaginación. Entraron, se escuchaba una vos masculina desde el baño del cuarto, era casi un susurro. Al entrar al baño, Lily ya sabía que era lo que iba a ver. Carla yacía en la bañera, empapada en sangre e inconsciente. "Por Dios, que no sea demasiado tarde, que no lo sea", pensó Lily.  
  
-Sirius, déjame verla.- Black se movió de al lado de Carla. Lily le tomó el pulso y vio que los cortes de donde provenía tanta sangre eran de sus muñecas y de los antebrazos interiores, por lo que supuso que se los había hecho ella misma. Su pulso era bajísimo y casi no respiraba. Lily encontró, debajo del cuerpo inerte de Carla un frasco anaranjado- Demonios, parece que la hizo completa. Ayúdenme a vendarla, si se trago todo el frasco de pastillas, vamos a tener que hacerla vomitar.  
  
-Dios que tonta, ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?- Susan estaba preparando un ungüento para las heridas y una poción para que los tranquilizantes no hicieran efecto.  
  
-No lo sé- Lily lo sabía perfectamente, y probablemente fuera la única, aparte, por supuesto de Dumbledore, que lo sabía todo. Cuando terminó de aplicarle las ventas ya casi no sangraba, "Gracias a Dios Susan sabe lo que es un torniquete.", se dijo la pelirroja- Bien, Sus, la poción. Susan la vertió en los labios de Carla sin derramar una gota.  
  
Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo.  
  
-Sirius, hazme el favor, ella no necesita que nadie esté mirando y necesitamos aire, así que diles a los curiosillos que se larguen.  
  
-Si Lils.  
  
En ese momento Carla comenzó a vomitar, las chicas la ayudaron para que  
no manchara el baño ni a sí misma. Cuando hubo devuelto todas las  
pastillas y ya casi no quedaba nada en su estómago, se desmayó.  
  
-Ok, lo que faltaba, a cargar con ella. -Lily, Dumbledore está aquí- Sirius se asomó desde el cuarto.  
  
-Que venga, dile que venga.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que ha ocurrido?- su voz se oyó en todo el pasillo.  
  
-Yo creo que intentó suicidarse, Profesor- dijo Susan a toda prisa- Yo estaba en el cuarto, con Sirius y decidí darme un baño mientras él iba a buscar los libros de Astronomía para hacer las tareas y la encontré allí- señaló la bañera- Cubierta de sangre. Le apliqué algunos torniquetes y Sirius vino enseguida, me escuchó gritar. Bajé a buscar a Lily porque Carla estaba inconsciente y el padre de Lily es un médico muggle, fue la primera persona que se me ocurrió.  
  
-Eso estuvo bien, ¿Lily?  
  
-Bien, creo que se hizo esos corte con una navaja o una hojilla de afeitar, nada mucho más grande, y aparte se bebió un frasco entero de tranquilizantes que casi la dejan en coma. Ya la hicimos vomitar. Susan hizo una poción para ello y un ungüento para las heridas.  
  
-Eso esta muy bien, luego hablaré con ustedes cinco sobre esto, ahora es pertinente llevar a la señorita a la Enfermería. Sirius, Remus ¿Podrían ayudarme?- los dos muchachos asintieron presurosamente.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-No sé cómo pude sobrevivir eso- Susan estaba tomando una taza humeante de té mientras esperaban a Dumbledore en su despacho.  
  
-¿No nos irá a decir que hicimos algo mal, no?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No lo creo, no sé si Carla hubiera sobrevivido de no ser por nosotros.- contestó Lily.  
  
-Menudo primer día.- Alex se pasó la mano por el cabello y Susan pudo vislumbrar el dije que éste tenía al cuello, era una estrella de seis puntas, la estrella de David.  
  
-Muy cierto, amigo. ¿En dónde estará Dumbledore?, quiero sacarme esta maldita ropa llena de sangre y darme un baño.- Sirius tenía razón, tanto, él como Lily y Susan estaban cubiertos de sangre, ahora seca y no se encontraban demasiado cómodos con eso.  
  
-Sirius, nuestro baño va a estar cerrado por un tiempo, con los profesores haciendo investigaciones sobre si fue realmente un intento de suicidio- todos se quedaron en silencio, eso sonaba duro, suicidio, Carla, 17 años, esa combinación de palabras era más dura aún- o si alguien quiso... bueno, de cualquier manera, ¿Podemos usar su baño?  
  
-Claro, no hay problema, tiene llave además, no por mí, sino por James, se va a volver loco al saber que ustedes dos se bañarás en nuestro cuarto, aunque sea por pocos días.  
  
En ese momento Dumbledore entró a la sala, estaba visiblemente cansado,  
ojeroso y algo deprimido según pudo ver Lily. Era claro que las cosas no  
estaban bien y Carla no parecía ser el único problema del director. Susan  
sabía que era cierto, en las últimas cartas, su padre le había comentado  
que los aurores del Ministerio estaban trabajando sin cesar y que los  
asesinatos de familias de sangre mezclada eran cada vez más. Parecía que  
Voldemort estaba juntando cada vez más seguidores y que había poco que el  
ministerio pudiese hacer para detenerlo.  
  
-Antes que nada, chicos quiero agradecerles lo que han hecho hoy. Carla es una persona sentimentalmente inestable, sobretodo ahora, que sus padres se han fugado de su casa dejando solo una carta detrás y sin demasiadas explicaciones.- Dumbledore hizo una pausa para ver las reacciones de lso chicos, Susan y Sirius se miraron, Remus se dejó caer con fuerza contra el respaldo del sillón y tal cómo lo había previsto, Lily y Alex no mostraron ningún cambio de expresión.- Sin embargo y aunque no dudo que lo de las pastillas fue culpa de ella, creo que no fue enteramente su culpa lo que pasó.  
  
-¿Usted está diciendo que...- Lily habló primero- que alguien más le hizo esos cortes a Carla?  
  
-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. Alguien cercano no quiere que Carla viva, por alguna razón que desconozco. Por otra parte, creo que todo ustedes deben saber ahora, la situación que Carla esta viviendo. Hace un año cuando Voldemort comenzó a reunir seguidores, los padres de Carla se unieron sin dudarlo un segundo. Ambos son muy jóvenes y la ambición de poder puede ser traicionera. Ahora se cree que Voldemort y sus seguidores, sus mortífagos, se esconden en algún lugar de la Unión Soviética. - los chicos estaban atónitos, exceptuando, claro a Alex- Que el señor Alexander Green esté aquí no es ninguna coincidencia, sabíamos que algo así iba a suceder de un momento a otro, ya que sospechamos que Carla sabe mucho más de lo que hoy en día los aurores del Ministerio pueden informarnos. Por eso alguien, algún seguidor de Voldemort fue enviado para eliminarla.- se tomó una pausa - También creo en lo personal que alguien le facilitó esas pastillas a Carla, ya que son de origen muggle y ella no sabe ni como se escribe tranquilizantes.  
  
-¿Por qué nos cuenta todo esto?- preguntó Sirius, al darse cuenta que lo que acababan de oír era probablemente información sumamente confidencial- ¿No irá a matarnos, verdad?.  
  
-Claro que no, Sirius Black, no voy a matarlos.  
  
-Profesor- interrumpió Susan sin prestar demasiada atención al comentario de Sirius- Usted mencionó que el hecho de que Alex esté aquí no es una coincidencia...  
  
-Hay algo que no les he contado. El apellido de soltera de la madre de Carla es Green.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Los cinco chicos caminaban en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor en  
silencio, nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Alex era el tío  
de Carla. Por eso estaba en Hogwarts, no era un estudiante de  
intercambio, ni tenía 18 años, aunque los aparentaba. Nadie se atrevía a  
decir nada. Aunque tenía toda la razón del mundo para mentirles, no era  
necesario aclarar que los cuatro se sentían algo traicionados. No  
demasiado ya que tampoco o conocían hace años, pero habían hecho muy  
buenas migas con él.  
  
-Entonces- como de costumbre, Lily rompió el frío silencio- ¿Cuántos años tienes Alex?  
  
-No muchos más que ustedes- Alex le agradeció secretamente a Lily el haber roto el hielo- Veinte.  
  
-Ah- contestó Lily y agregó, sin poder pensar en nada más- ¿Y realmente bailabas hip hop?  
  
-Si- Alex rió.  
  
-Yo también bailo- se apuró a decir Susan- Clásico. Me encanta el hip hop, aunque nunca supe bien como moverme.  
  
-Me han comentado que bailas... ¿No tenían clase hoy?  
  
-¡Dios Mío!. Susan...  
  
-No te preocupes, faltaremos y ya, creo que no es momento para irnos Lily, yo puedo practicar mis rutinas aquí y creo que tú puedes hacer lo mismo. El gimnasio del colegio está a nuestra disposición si lo pedimos.  
  
-No sabía eso...  
  
-Me lo prestaron cuando ensayaba para "El lago...  
  
-Que bien- a veces Lily se setía claramente opacada por Susan , ella era hermosa por naturaleza, rica y talentosa.  
  
-¿Dónde estará James?- preguntó Sirius, algo celoso, para interrumpir la conversación entre Susan y Alex  
  
-Con alguna de sus chicas  
  
-No seas así Sus, él no es tan malo como piensas.  
  
-Ahora que lo dices, Remus, creo que puedes llegar a tener razón, wow, me convenciste.- contestó Susan con cierto tono irónico.  
  
-En eso tienes razón, aunque James está raro, un día me ayuda con las tareas, carga mis libros y me dice que le gusta mi cabello y al otro me trata como si fuera la peor basura de Hogwarts.- pensó Lily en voz alta.  
  
-Bueno tienes suerte, a mi siempre me trata como si fuera basura- aclaró Susan  
  
-Sussie, no quiero defender a James, pero la verdad es que tú no lo tratas mucho mejor.- aclaró Sirius, como si hiciera falta hacerlo.  
  
-Sé perfectamente que puedo llegar a ser muy malhumorada si así lo deseo, Sirius. Pero tengo muy en claro algo: James es un niñito malcriado y creo firmemente que hasta que no pase la pubertad no va a ser una mejor persona. No puedes negarme que es manipulador y descarado, ni que juega con los sentimientos de la gente y no le importa en lo más mínimo a cuántas personas ha dejado con el corazón roto. Es simplemente eso: la verdad. También creo que no soy lo suficientemente hipócrita- miró a Sirius y a Remus- como para no admitir que esa es la realidad y tratarlo como si fuera un santo. Por esa razón soy de la manera que él es con tantos otros.- Susan tomó aire- Con su permiso, nostradamus - entró por la puerta de la Torre de Gryffindor y anunció -voy a descansar.  
  
Ninguno de los otros se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la  
Torre, a decir verdad todos estaban escuchando atentamente el discurso de  
Susan. Era verdad. Sirius y Remus trataban a James cono si no supieran lo  
que él hacía con la gente. Y Lily también había empezado a tratarlo como  
uno más del grupo, había dejado de lado su hostilidad y había intentado  
ser amable...¿Para qué?¿Para que en algún momento pudiera pasarla por  
encima como hizo con tantas otras chicas?¿Para qué pudiera desmerecerla y  
criticarla a sus espaldas?. James Potter seguía siendo un patán y todo el  
mundo lo sabía.¿Por qué no ella?¿Quizás era porque había caído en su  
hechizo?. Siguió a los chicos hacia la Sala Común y se sentó con ellos,  
aunque estaba en otra parte, los veía hablar entre sí pero no podía  
escuchar lo que decían. ¿Estaba ella enamorada de James Potter? Era  
imposible, no lo conocía realmente, no sabía nada de él salvo que era un  
manipulador, un polígamo y un indeseable. ¿Pero era realmente indeseable  
o no?¿No lo deseable ella a caso?. Una voz la llamaba, aunque ella no  
podía escucharla bien. Se sacudió. Era Remus que la llamaba.  
  
-¿Lily?- Remus la estaba mirando fijamente- ¿Lil estás bien?.  
  
-¿Qué?- Lily miró a su alrededor, todos los presentes la miraban- Si, estoy bien, ¿Decías algo?  
  
-Sí, decía que las jornadas van a estar geniales- Lily lo miró con desagrado- Sin tener en cuenta la asignación de parejas.  
  
-Quizás, yo no sé que es lo que voy a hacer cuando termine Hogwarts.- añadió Sirius- Ser Auror sería genial, pero es un trabajo un poco sacrificado y también me gustaría tener algo de tiempo para tener una familia.- Lily comenzó a reír fuertemente y Sirius se sonrojó- ¿Qué sucede contigo?  
  
-Nada, no es nada Si, no te enojes, es que no te imagino cuidando niños y lavando platos y todo eso.- dijo Lily entre risas.  
  
-No voy a lavar platos, eso lo hará mi mujer o usaremos simplemente magia. Y para que sepas, hasta yo pienso en eso, me gustaría ver a pequeños Sirius corriendo por mi jardín.  
  
-¿Pequeños?¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener Sirius?- preguntó Lily todavía riéndose.  
  
-Cinco o seis como mínimo.  
  
-No si te casas con Susan.  
  
No habían oído sus pasos por la escalera.  
  
-Que bien, me voy dos minutos y ya estoy casada, tengo cinco hijos, un jardín y lavo platos aparentemente.  
  
Sirius no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Susan tenía puestas medias  
negras una pollerita pequeña de seda negra y una mallas de baile, por no  
olvidar las zapatillas de ballet rosas. Su largo cabello rubio estaba  
recojido en un rodete apretado y tenía un bolso en la mano.  
  
-Pensé que estabas descansando- dijo Lily- Pero si quieres ensayar ahora, dame dos minutos.  
  
-Bien, mientras no sigamos hablando de mis "futuros hijos"- Susan marcó las comillas con los dedos.  
  
Lily salió de la habitación corriendo y los cuatro chicos (incluidos  
James que acababa de entrar) se quedaron mirando fijamente a Susan.  
  
March, no sabía que bailabas.  
  
Ahora lo sabes.  
  
-No entiendo porque tanta hostilidad.  
  
-¿Acaso no ibas a burlarte?¿Acaso no ibas a decir "Bonitas mallas, March" o algo del estilo?.  
  
-No en realidad te iba a pedir una demostración- contestó James con una de esas sonrisas que hacían suspirar a tantas chicas.  
  
-Si has algo- comentó Sirius. Susan lo miró como si fuera a asesinarlo.- Por favor, nunca te he visto bailar.  
  
-Bien... demonios, sabía que no era buena idea bajar vestida.  
  
Susan se paró en el medio de la sala común e hizo una rutina increíble,  
con saltos y giros en el aire. Era graciosa y parecía flotar cuando  
girabas y saltaba. En eso bajó Lily y se quedó observándola durante cinco  
minutos. Era decididamente talentosa. Cuando Susan terminó su rutina los  
cuatro chicos aplaudieron y Lily también aplaudió, aunque no era la  
primera vez que la veía bailar.  
  
-Bien, Lily, ¿Vamos?.  
  
-Si terminaste con el show- dijo ella riéndose.  
  
-Sabes perfectamente que yo jamás...  
  
-Lo sé, Sussie, sólo estaba bromeando- Lily miró a los chicos y añadió- No le gusta demasiado dar espectáculos.  
  
Decididamente tampoco estaban preparados para ver a Lily con su atuendo,  
zapatos de jazz de taco alto, polainas, medias de red negras, un short  
apretado y una musculosa negra que se ataba atrás y al cuello, cosa que  
dejaba toda la espalda de Susan libre. (N/A: para quienes desconocen los  
atuendos de la gente que baila danza jazz o danza coreográfica,  
especialmente si se baila en comedias musicales, ese es un atuendo más  
que común)  
  
-Te ves...- comenzó a decir James- te ves... wow.  
  
-Completa tus malditas frases Potter, ¿Buen wow o mal wow?  
  
-Buen wow, definitivamente.  
  
-Me alegro por ti.  
  
Las dos Gryffindor salieron de la torre hacia el gimnasio. Los cuatro  
chicos se quedaron de piedra. Claro, ninguno de ellos era muggle y  
ninguno había visto jamás a una bailarina de ballet ni a alguien que  
practicara danza coreográfica.  
  
-¿Las bailarinas de hip hop también se visten así?- preguntó Sirius a Alex.  
  
-Definitivamente no, usan pantalones anchos y musculosas enormes.  
  
-Mala suerte.  
  
-Eso creo.  
  
James se había quedado como idiotizado.  
  
-Hey James, ¿Las rubias pegan duro, verdad?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No tanto como las pelirrojas.  
  
-James, ¿Estás admitiendo que Lily es atractiva?- contestó Sirius con ironía.  
  
-Aunque lo hiciera, sería la última persona en querer salir conmigo.- James reflexionó un segundo- Miento. March sería la última persona, Lily sería la anteúltima.  
  
-¿Lily?¿Desde cuando ustedes dos se llaman por sus nombres?- inquirió Remus  
  
-¿Dije Lily?, quise decir Evans, lo último que quiero es que me des una tunda  
  
-Verás, Lily y yo decidimos tomarnos un tiempo, las cosas no iban bien.  
  
-¿Se pelearon?  
  
-No para nada, es sólo que ya no se sentía bien.  
  
-Ah.  
  
Eso era música para los oídos de James, ese momento cuando volteó para  
ver a Lily con ese atuendo se dio cuenta finalmente. Lily era como el  
aire que respiraba. Cuando ese fatídico día la abrazó sintió algo  
distinto, una energía diferente que recorría su ser. Algo que jamás había  
sentido por ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado. Sin ella, su  
mundo se caería, la luna dejaría de brillar, no quedaría nada en el mundo  
porque vivir. Sino podía amar a una persona que le inspiraba sentimientos  
tan profundos ¿Podría alguna vez amar a alguien?¿ O quizás no existía el  
amor verdadero para una persona como él? . Quizás eso era lo que lo  
estaba molestando, lo que le causaba esos cambios de humor tan bruscos,  
quizás eso era amor. Cómo actuaba con ella cuando nadie más miraba. Cómo  
cambiaba por completo su personalidad cuando ella se acercaba sola  
cargando esa pila de libros debajo de un brazo. Era amor. Eso era amor.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chan chan chan....  
¿Estará James realmente enamorado de Lily?¿Y ella?¿Sentirá algo por  
James?¿O será todo simplemente un juego?  
¿Por qué me hago ese tipo de preguntas?  
Anyway, espero que les haya gustado, por suerte no tarde tanto y este es  
especialmente largo así que no tienen de que quejarse.  
  
Los quiero  
Besotes  
Lu 


End file.
